Ed Edd n Eddy in Bendy And The Ink Machine
by mh793696
Summary: After running away from another failed scam the Eds discover and explore an abandond studio, but are unaware that something evil dwells in that studio and they are in for a front row seat for the hell that awaits them.
1. Chapter 1 Moveing pictures

I want everyone to know that I decided to update all three chapters a bit since the chapters in the game were also updated. You will be seeing some noticeable things that are different, but other than that everything else stayed the same. Anyways now that that's out of the way I hope you enjoy the redux chapters of Ed Edd n Eddy in Bendy And The Ink Machine.

Authors note: I thought I wanted to try something differently, and since I saw the gameplay of BATIM I personally thought _'why not?'_. Also, this story will have a few theories, both of which are already known and a few of my own. So anyways this story takes place somewhere before the big picture show. Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci, and Cartoon Network. Bendy and the Ink Machine belongs to TheMeatly Games.

Chapter 1 Moving pictures

It was a calm summer afternoon in the Cul-de-sac of peach creek. However not everything is as calm as one would think. Here we see three boys running down a lane like an angry mob was chasing them. These boys were Ed Drommond, Eddward Marynn Pensky, and Eddy Skipper Reese.

And right now, in fact they were being chased by an angry mob. The said mob was the Cul-de-sac children consisting of Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, Jonny's wooden pal Plank, Rolf, Jimmy, and Sarah. Why these kids were chasing the Eds was because another one of their scams went wrong and the kids were gonna beat the trio into next week.

"YOU DORKS ARE SO GONNA GET IT!" Kevin shouted. "ROLF WILL BEAT THE ED BOYS WITH ROLF'S WACKING SHOVEL!" Rolf shouted as he was carrying a shovel. "Plank, and I are gonna glue them down to a tree!" Johnny shouted. As the other kids were screaming after the Eds the Eds themselves were running deeper into the lane which soon lead to a forest.

"Oh, dear what are we gonna do?!" Double d shouted. "JUST KEEP RUNNING SOCKHEAD!" Eddy shouted. "ED DOSE NOT WANT TO BE BEATEN TO MASHED POTATOES GUYS!" Ed shouted.

As the three kept running the heard the screams of the other kids begin to grow soft but they didn't want to take that chance and continued to run. Eventually they ran into a part of the area that neither they, or anyone else has been before. "Uh… Eddy… I think we lost them." Double d said, as he slowed his pace.

Eddy was the first to respond and came to a halt with Ed crashing into him, resulting in the same thing occurring to Double d, which caused the three to cash into a nearby tree. As the three recovered they quickly looked around and saw that Double d was correct.

"HA! YOUR RIGHT DOUBLE D WE DID LOSE THEM!" Eddy shouted with glee. "Well… now that we lost them I think we can catch our breaths and think of what to do now starting with finding a way back to the cul-de-sac." Double d said, as he took deep breaths. "Are you kidding Sockhead if we go back now they'd probably be waiting for us." Eddy said.

"Well I suppose that makes sense." Double d said. "What do you think Ed?" Eddy said but got no response. "Ed?" Eddy, and Double d asked, but noticed he wasn't around. "Hey monobrow where'd you go?!" Eddy shouted. That was when they heard him running from behind a bush.

"Hey guys I found something!" Ed said, and it got the two interested. They immediately ran into Ed's direction and saw exactly what their friend saw. It was a large entry gate of a building.

The letters on top were broken but the Eds could make out the word _'SILLYVISION'_.

"Sillyvision?" The Eds read all together. "What's that some type of company?" Eddy asked. "I'm not sure Eddy I never heard of something like this before." Double D said. "Do you think it's a place for chickens to play?" Ed asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I think we should check it out." Eddy said, as he walked towards the gate. "Eddy we can't do that that's trespassing!" Double d said, running in front of Eddy. "Oh, come on Double d, aren't you the least bit curios?" Eddy said. Before Double d could respond the three felt water drop on their heads and heard thunder. The three looked up to see it was starting to rain. "I suppose this is my answer." Double d said. "Get to take a look inside an abandoned building and wait out a rain storm. Kill two birds with one stone." Eddy said as he crawled through a large hole in the gate. As the three crawled through the gate they were unknowingly being watched by a figure hiding behind a nearby tree.

 _'God watch over those three.'_ The figure thought.

The Eds walked up to the door, and Eddy check the door. "Heh heh ha! The doors unlocked." Eddy said. And so, the Eds walked inside to find themselves in a hallway. "Hello? Anyone in here?" Eddy called out. "OLLY OLLY OXEN FREE!" Ed shouted. Double d on the other hand, was the only one looking around for a bit and examined the structure of the room.

"Gentlemen I don't think anyone is in here." He said. "What do you mean Double d?" Eddy asked. "Look around Eddy. Judging by the condition the hallway is in the building hasn't been occupied in many years." Double d said. His saying was confirmed when they saw rain water leaking from the ceiling.

"Check it out guys." Ed said looking at a poster on the wall. Eddy, and Double d looked at the poster and read what it said.

" _'Bendy in The Dancing Demon.'_ " Eddy read. "Presented in Sillyvision." Double d said. "Well gentlemen, it's obviously clear that this building was once an animation studio. He added.

"An animation studio? Sweet! Let's take a look around." Eddy said as he walked ahead. As the three walked down the hallway they saw other posters titled _'Bendy in Little Devil Darln'.'_ , and as they reached the end of the hall they saw a poster titled _'Bendy in Sheep Songs. With Boris The Wolf.'_ with said character on it, grasping a clarinet.

As they exited the hall the Eds were met with a large room with furniture scattered, a projector, and other things, but what stood out was a cardboard cutout of the character Bendy himself.

"So, this is Bendy?" Eddy asked, as he looked at the cutout. "I believe he was supposed to be the mascot of Sillyvision, like how Mickey Mouse is the face of Disney." Double d said. It was there that the two noticed on the wall it had three large film wheels, but what stood out was the sign in front of it.

" _'Joey Drew studios'_?" They read. "Uh... Is that supposed to be a sister company because the posters say that the cartoons were made by Sillyvision." Eddy said. "I believe that 'Joey Drew studios' was Sillyvision's original name but changed due to possibly copyright issues. Or went out of business and renamed itself." Double d said.

Uhh… Double d, what's this over here?" Ed calls out from the far-left side of the room. Double d and Eddy walked over to see Ed standing in front of an empty desk with a wooden chair covered in cob webs. "Oh! It's just an old desk lummpy." Eddy said.

"Actually, Eddy yes, but this is an animators desk. Back in the 1920s, and 1930s animators had to draw pictures, and add sounds and other things in order to make cartoons." Double d explained as he held up an early sketch of Bendy with a small smile.

"Well why did they put one at the end of a hallway? Couldn't they give the guy who owned this desk an office of his own? Or at the least a more comfortable seat?" Eddy asked. "Look." Ed said. the others looked and saw that there was a large room full of animating desks. "Whoa." All three Eds could say as they looked around. "Ok see this is what they should have gave that guy." Eddy muttered. The Eds looked around a bit before Eddy spotted a desk at the far corner of the room. Eddy walked over to it and saw a picture of Bendy in a sitting position. Eddy thought nothing of it and looked away. The three left the room and when he looked back in the corner he would have sworn that he saw the picture change its position. _'Was it my imagination or did that picture… **move**?'_

The Eds exited the hall and walked down the right side of the room and passed by a dresser and came across a wall with a sign showing directions. "Art department, Ink machine, Theater, Break room." Double d read. "Let's keep looking." Eddy said. The three continued on passing by a graffiti on the wall with the words _'Dreams come true.'_ written in ink with said ink dripping from the ceiling. The three thought nothing of it and continued to explore. Eventually they came across a small hallway and straight ahead saw a large sign.

"What the?" Eddy asked. "What is it Double d?" Ed asked. "Well... according to the sign above us, this is an outpost schedule for something called _'the ink machine'_." Double d said, pointing to the very sign above them.

"What's an ink machine?" Eddy asked. "Well Eddy, an ink machine was used to provide ink for cartoonists to paint in the ink formation of cartoon characters. Of course, this was a very long process back in the 1920s, and 30s." Double d explained.

"Well whatever it is, it must be big because check out how much ink this thing burns through." Eddy said, pointing to the number under Saturday. "Oh my. 423 gallons of ink." Double d said perplexed by the amount of ink needed.

"Let's go see this thing." Eddy said hopping over a pipe. As the three walked inside the room the ink machine was said to be located, they were met with a large room with barrels, boxes, and a shelf, and upon further inspections they saw they were standing upon a balcony and saw below them was a dark pit, with heavy chains emerging from it. "It must be down there." Double d said. "Yeah but how do we raise it up?" Eddy asked. "Uh Double d what's this do?" Ed asked pointing at a box like device next to a switch. "Ed that's a generator. Which means there could be a power cell nearby." Double d said as he looked around. He saw one sitting on a shelf and then opened the nearby chest and saw one next to a gear. "These might do it." He said as he walked over to the generator, placed both cells in the slots. "Let's see what this thing looks like." Eddy said as he pulled the switch.

What came next was the sound of power coming to life and the three saw the chains moving and began to pull something huge from the pit. That something was the ink machine itself. "Whoa." Was all the Eds could say as they saw the machine finally stop rising, and a gust of steam burst out from the bottom of it.

"My goodness. So, this is the ink machine? Impressive." Double d said. "Cool." Ed said. "This thing is huge. It must have cost a fortune to make it." Eddy said. "How do we turn it on Double d?" Ed asked. "I'm… not certain." Double d said. "You probably have to turn it on somewhere else, come on." Eddy motioning the other two to follow.

As the Eds were about to exit the room they spotted another Bendy cutout leaning in the corner of the room. "Is it just me, or dose the way that thing looks at us give you guys the creeps?" Eddy asked. "Well to be honest I'm a little uneasy about it myself Eddy." Double d responded. "Ed?" Eddy, and Double d asked for their friend. "Ed feels as though it is watching us." Ed said.

The Eds left the room and saw the doorway that had been previously closed off was now opened and led to a corridor that splits off in two directions.

"So which way do we go first?" Eddy asked. "Let's check the left side first." Double d said, and the three began to walk down a long hallway which ends with a room with a few seats a projector and a machine with a pipe on the wall. "This must be the theater, they used to use these to test the animations of the cartoons before showing them to the public." Double d said.

"Well, no power switch here. Let's check out the other side." Eddy said. As they walked out the three spotted two doors. "What's behind the doors Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy's answer was to open the door on the left and that was when a Bendy cutout slid out the door. "Whahh!" Eddy shrieked but calmed down when he saw what it was. "Ok. Was not expecting that." He admitted.

"I'll take the second door." Double d said. Eddy hid behind Ed nervously, and when Double d opened the door the three were met with a closet. "Ok. It's just a closet hehehe." Eddy chuckled. Double d rolled his eyes and then noticed something on the table between the two doors. "What is it?" Eddy asked, as he looked at the object.

"Oh. It's appears to be an audio recorder. It says this one belonged to a **Wally Franks**." Double d said. "Perhaps this audio will provide some information." He added, before pressing the play button.

" ** _At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore. And I certainly don't see why we need this machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyways?_**

 ** _Also, get this. Joey had each of us donate something from our work station. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. To help appease the gods, Joey says. Keep things going._**

 ** _I think he's lost his mind but, hey, he writes the checks._**

 ** _But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'M OUTTA HERE!_** "

As the audio ended the Eds had looks of confusion on their faces. _'Appease the gods?'_ They thought. As Ed, and Eddy had confused thoughts Double d pulled out his note pad and wrote down the log. _'Something tells me there is a lot more going on around here.'_ He thought to himself.

"Ok that's weird, but let's keep looking around for that switch." Eddy said. As the Eds continued onward the came across another hallway and as they neared the end a wooden board fell from the roof and slammed onto the floor.

"Careful gentlemen this place is rundown and abandoned, so it makes sense that the structure would start to fall apart." Double d said. "Yeah yeah whatever Sockhead." Eddy said, brushing the warning aside. As they moved on they saw another room with six pedestals on opposite sides of the wall.

"This must be the room that the audio log mentioned." Double d said. "Hey look, this must be the switch." Eddy said, walking over to the switch handle. He tried to pull it, but it wouldn't move.

"What gives it won't budge!" Eddy exclaimed. That was when they saw a flashing light with the words _'low presser'_ blinking on and off.

"Uh Eddy, I think I figured something out." Double d said. "I've taken the liberty to write down Wally's recording, and it said that the employees donated six items to the six pedestals in this very room." He explained. "I think if we find these items we can be able to pull the switch. By the look of it we need a wrench, a gear, a book, some ink, an object related to music, and... I believe something related to Bendy."

"Well... I guess we have to if were gonna turn on the ink machine." Eddy said. As the three exited the room, they jumped in surprise by what they saw. It was a Bendy cutout standing right in front of them. "Wha- How did... Who put this here?!" Eddy asked. "Hello? Is someone there?" Double d called out. They waited a bit but got no answer. "looks like no one is around Eddy." He said. "I guess so. How you feeling' Ed?" Eddy asked but got no answer. Double d, and Eddy looked at their friend, and saw his eyes as large as dinner plates and was sweating really hard.

"Take it easy Ed it's just cardboard. Really creepy cardboard, but still cardboard none the less." Eddy said, which resulted in Ed lifting Eddy, and Double d over his head and put them behind the cutout so they could see the end of the hallway another room, but what got them was what was inside the room.

Inside the room was a body. The body was only wearing a pair of overalls and was strapped down to a table with a tool box I front of it, and it had a large chest cavity exposing ribs, and a pipe was attached to the back of the table. And next to the body a graffiti with the words _'Who's laughing now?'_ was painted on the wall.

Eddy, and Double d had the same reaction as Ed and were sweating furiously. "IT'S LIKE THEY WERE CONDUCTING EXPERIMENTS ON IT!" Ed shouted.

"Uhh... D-D-Double d... what... is... that?" Eddy whispered nervously. "I... I don't know Eddy." Double d, said nervously. That was when he saw a poster next to the body and recognized the person. "Ed, Eddy. It's Boris the wolf." He said. The two stopped sweating when they heard who it was. "That's Boris? Or should I say was Boris?" Eddy exclaimed. "It appears so." Double d said.

After catching their breaths, the Eds looked at Boris more carefully. While Ed, and Eddy stayed back, Double d who was wearing gloves, and a hospital mask and was examining the body.

Yes, Double d was uneasy seeing a dead body, but at the same time he was fascinated because Boris is a cartoon character thus not a real person, and yet here he is as real as himself.

 _'This is... horrible... and beautiful.'_ He thought to himself. "Uh... Sockhead are you done playing autopsy yet? Your kind of creeping us out." Eddy said as he and Ed were watching. "Almost. Sorry Eddy but this is both unbelievable, and incredible." Double d exclaimed. "Uh Double d, it's a dead body how is it incredible!?" Eddy asked.

"Well think about it Eddy. Boris is a cartoon character and should not be real and yet here he is. A real living toon." Double D said. "Yeah. So?" Eddy asked. "It should be impossible for a cartoon character to come to life." Double d said. "And before you ask, I know this isn't a man in a costume because there's ink instead of blood in his body." He added before he noticed something in the cavity. It looked like a metal object. Double d reached in and fiddled around with it, before managing to pull it out.

"What in heaven's name is a wrench doing in there?" Double d asked. That's when he realized something. "This must be connected to the ink machine somehow." He said. "Wait what?" Eddy asked in confusion. "Gentlemen we need to find those other items. I believe that they, and the ink machine are connected." Double d said. "Well right now anything is better than looking at this guy." Eddy said, pointing at Boris. _'Besides I think I'm starting to hear voices.'_ He mentally added.

And so, the Eds walked out of the room through the door on the left corner of the room which led to a room showing two desks a dresser and other small things and through another door which led to the pathway they previously took. "So where do we go first?" Eddy asked. "I believe I spotted something back in the theater room." Double d said as he walked towards the direction of said room.

The three walked to the theater room and looked around a bit before Eddy spotted something sitting in one of the chairs. "A Bendy doll?" Eddy asked as he picked the doll up and made a squeaking sound in the process.

Then the three left the room and walked back to where the ink machine was and along the way they spotted a door that was cracked open a bit. "Looks like we never saw this when we were looking." Eddy said. "Hey guys, look what I found." Ed said as he walked back to the two holding the gear Double d saw earlier. "Well that's three things off our list." Eddy said. the three walked through the door and saw it led to what looked like a break room, given the fact there were tables and chairs all over the room. The Eds walked down the flight of stairs and looked around until Ed saw something on the wall. "What is that Double d?" He asked. "That looks to be a punch clock. People use this to signed in, and confirm their arrival, or departure form work." Double d said. That was when he spotted a table full of books and He walked over to it and looked through all of them, however one book stood out from the rest. "What's that book Double d?" Eddy asked. " _'The illusion of living by Joey Drew'_. " Double d read the title, as he opened the book.

"Joey Drew huh? I guess he must be the owner of this place." Eddy said. "What does it say?" He asked Double d who was attempting to read the book.

"Mmm. The text in the book has faded so badly I can't tell what it says." Double d responded. "Aw well let's just keep looking for those last two things." Eddy said as he walked off. By the time they reached the top they looked around to see where else they should look, and Eddy saw what looked light a light shining from underneath one of the doors. "Hey, I think someone else is here look." Eddy said pointing to the door. The others two saw the light and decided to walk towards it and when they got close enough the light suddenly clicked off. Eddy opened the door and looked inside and to their utter shock and confusion not only the room was small, but there's **nobody** inside. Hardly anything was there save for a desk, a chair, a shelf and on the desk was a retro styled radio.

"What? But how did- There's no one in here." Eddy said in confusion. "I'm not certain that was possible." Double d said, before noticing something on the desk. It was a piece of paper with the words _'He will set us free'_ written on it. "Interesting." He said, before spotting something under the desk. Double d reached down and pulled out a record. "Well… five down one to go." Eddy said. The Eds walked out of the room and down to where the animator's area was and looked around before Eddy saw some thing on the desk that had the Bendy sketch on it he walked towards it and pulled out what he assumed to be the last item needed. "Hey guys I found an inkwell." He said. He looked back at the sketch and his eyes widened to see that the Bendy sketch had **changed** , this time Bendy was in a falling position. Eddy looked at the sketch in confusion and could have sworn the sketch wasn't like that before. Before he could ponder this anymore he felt a hand on his shoulder which startled him, and almost made him drop the inkwell. He looked back to where the hand came from and saw it was Ed, and Double d.

"Geeze you guys. Almost gave me a heart attack." Eddy said. "Apologies Eddy, but we saw you stare at this picture for quite a while." Double d said pointing to the picture of Bendy. Eddy looked over to see the image of Bendy back in a sitting position. "Wha- but I thought." Eddy could muster before rubbing his eyes and looking at the image again to see it was still sitting. "Is something the matter Eddy?" Double d asked. "Uh… no it's… it's nothing, but I could have sworn I saw that picture move… but I guess it was just my imagination." Eddy responded.

"Nevertheless. We have what we need. let's put these on the pedestals and start up the ink machine. I still need to see how it was possible for Boris to exist in real life." He added as he shut the book.

After entering the pedestal room and placing the items on said pedestals the Eds saw them sink in a bit. "Now what?" Ed asked.

"I think there was a valve back in the theater." Eddy said. "Well let's go see if we can finally get our answers." Double d said.

As the Eds begin to walk down the hallway they couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched. This continues as they walk midway towards the projector room the jumped again as they saw a Bendy cutout peek from the corner and quickly moved away.

"What the? Did you see that?" Eddy asked. "Hello? Is someone there? If so we'd like to apologize for trespassing, but we were just looking for a few answers." Double d said, but by the time they made it towards the entrance of the projector room no one was there, save for the Bendy cutout they saw.

"Where'd they go?" Eddy asked. "I'm not Sure." Double d said. "But let's not add more questions." Double d said. The three walked inside and at that moment the projector turned itself on to show an animation of Bendy dancing, and at the same time the sound of what the Eds assume to be Bendy whistling played.

"Nope that's not creepy at all." Eddy said sarcastically.

As Eddy walked over to the valve was and turned it. As that happened the pipes above Ed, and Double d burst, and ink started flooding the room. "AAHH!" Double d shrieked as he, and Ed got splashed with ink. "Whoops. Hehehe... I guess these pipes couldn't take any more stress." Eddy said.

"Eddy! Do you know how difficult it is to get ink stains out of my shirt?!" Double d shouted. "Oh, relax Sockhead. It'll wash out." Eddy said. With that the Eds went off and walked back to the pedestal room, all the while they heard the pipes make rumbling noises. "The Pipes were probably clogged up and is just pushing whatever was stuck out." Eddy said.

Soon the three arrived at the pedestal room, and walked up to the switch, and placed a hand on the handle. "One." Eddy said. "Two." Double d said. "Mayonnaise." Ed said. _'Eh close enough.'_ Was all Eddy, and Double d could think of due to their friend's antics, before pulling the switch. With the switch pulled the three could hear a machine being powered up. "I believe that was the ink machine." Double d said. "Well what are we waiting for?" Eddy sarcastically asked.

As the Eds ran down the way towards the ink machine they stopped when they noticed something… off. There were inky footprints leading from the ink machine to the break room. They walked towards the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Was someone there?" Eddy asked. "I supposed that there is only one way to find out." Double d said. The Eds walked towards the ink machine but stopped when they saw what was in front of them. The entry way to the ink machine was boarded up from the inside.

"What in the world?" Double d asked. "Who boarded up the doorway?" Eddy asked as well. "I think I saw something moving in their guys." Ed said. The Eds looked at each other before slowly moving forward.

That was when... **it** appeared.

The surrounding area got dark, and a large inky figure appeared behind the boards and tried to reach out and grab the Eds who screamed, and all fell back.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Eddy shouted, and the three began to run. They tried to run back to where the power switch was, so they could stop the ink flow but the path leading there shut itself and then they saw the door starting to break and was leaking ink. They quickly ran down the hall and one final crash was heard and the three looked back to see ink was starting to flood the hallway. "THE PLACE IS FLOODING WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Double d shouted. The Eds continued to run and as they did parts of the ceiling started to give in from the weight of the ink and began to collapse allowing the ink to rise half way up to their legs.

"I see the exit fellows!" Double d said, but before they could go any further the floor beneath the gave in and collapsed.

As the Eds fell downwards screaming they landed with a splash into a pool of ink. After a few seconds the Eds emerged from the ink and did their best to wipe some of it out of their eyes after that the slowly began to calm down and try to gather their thoughts about the experience.

"What the heck was that thing?!" Eddy shouted. "I don't know. But I don't think well be getting any answers standing around here." Double d said regarding the waist high level of ink. Suddenly the ink started to drain away, and it caused Eddy, and Double d to look over to see Ed near a turn valve. "Ink is like gravy except it is black and doesn't taste good." Ed said.

"Uh... thank you Ed." Double d said. That was when he saw another audio log. "Another audio log? Hmmm." Double d said. "Who's dose this one belongs to?" Eddy asked. "Hard to tell due to the ink but I think I can make out the name **Thomas Connor**." Double d said, as he pressed the play button.

 ** _"It's dark, and it's cold and it's stuck behind every single wall now. In some places, I swear this godforsaken ink is clear up to my knees! Who ever thought that these crummy pipes could hold up under all this strain either knows something about pressure I don't, or he's some kind of idiot._**

 ** _But the real worst part about all this... are them noises the system makes. Like a dying dog on its last legs. Make no mistake, this place... this machine... heck, this whole darn thing... it just isn't natural._**

 ** _You can bet, I won't be doing anymore repair jobs for Mister Joey Drew."_**

As the audio ended, and Double d finished writing it. The Eds were given even more questions than answers. "So, what now?" Eddy asked. "Well since the main way to leave is out of the question I suppose well have to go out that way." Double d said pointing towards a flight of stairs cleared up from the ink draining.

"Well... it's not like we have a choice, let's go see what's down there." Eddy said as he walked out of the room, with Ed and Double d following. As they walked down a flight of stairs and made a right turn Eddy stopped. "Uh-oh. Guys I think we have a problem." He said causing Ed, and Double d to look and they see what he was talking about.

"Oh dear... more ink flooding." Double d said with dread. "Is this all from the ink machine? How much ink can that thing make?!" Eddy asked. "Were going to have to drain it and luckily there's a valve." Double d said. "Ed get the valve, will you?" Eddy asked. "Ok Eddy." Ed said as he made his way through the ink and turned the valve. Which resulted in more of the ink being drained away.

The Eds continued downwards, and the same thing had occurred of them encountering ink, and Ed turning the valve and ink was drained away. This time it resulted with a door opening and the three walked inside to see a room with a few boards nailed on the door. "Uh Eddy... Double d... look." Ed said pointing to a wall. It had another graffiti message much like the ones they saw before.

"' _The creators lied to us!'_ " They read together. "What does that mean?" Eddy asked. "I don't know Eddy." Double d said. "Look at what I found." Ed said, holding an axe. "Ed be careful with that!" Double d said. "Hey Ed, can you clear a path?" Eddy asked pointing towards the wooden boards. "Sure thing Eddy." Ed said.

And so, Ed began to chop his way through the boards with Double d and Eddy following behind. Eventually the came across a boarded-up door and after Ed whacked through the boards, the door opened and the things they saw inside the room sent a shiver up their spines.

Inside were coffins, candles, and on the floor was a picture of a star inside a circle. "Oh, dear a pentagram." Double d said with dread in his voice. "Uh... what did we walk into?" Eddy asked. "Something evil guys. Something evil." Ed said.

As the three walked inside, the room got darker and the Eds felt nauseous and saw flashing images of the ink machine, a wheelchair, and the creature they saw before passing out.

 **END CHAPTER**

*Drawn to darkness*

Authors note: That concludes the first chapter of Ed Edd n' Eddy in Bendy and the ink machine. I want to know what you think about it so far and you'll see much more soon.

 **BENDY WILL RETURN.**


	2. Chapter 2 The old song

Chapter 2 The Old Song

The Eds had absolutely no idea how long they were unconscious, but when they slowly began to come around they each had a nasty headache.

"Ugghhh... oh my head. What happened?" Eddy asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. "How long were we unconscious?" Double d asked, rubbing his head as well. "How should I know?" Eddy sarcastically asked. Ed quickly shot up and was jumping around historically. "DEMONS! INK! BAD! EVIL!" He shouted, as he began to run around. "Calm down lumpy. " Eddy said.

Unfortunately, Ed couldn't hear him, and he ran out the room, and slipped on a stream of ink and crashed into a wall. Double d ran over to Ed and helped him on his feet. "Ed are you alright?" He asked in concern. "Never felt better Double d." Ed said. Eddy walked over and was the first to notice the path they first came in had ink pouring in, and broken boards blocking the way.

"Must have collapsed while we were unconscious." Double d said, as he saw what Eddy was seeing. "Looks like going back that way is out of the question."

"What do we do now?" Ed asked. "Well I suppose there is only one option gentlemen. Press on and see if we can find a way out of here ourselves." Double d said as he walked back to the pentagram room.

Ed, and Eddy began to follow Double d back to move out of the current room. With the axe in Ed's hands manage to make their way through a boarded-up door, and saw a flight of stairs and saw a sign saying, _'Utility shaft 9'_ and as they walked down the stairs they stumble across a large room with more coffins small Bendy stickers and some more machinery. The Eds saw next to a Bendy sticker was another graffiti message.

" _'He will set us free.'_ " They read. "Hey it's just like the message on that piece of paper back in that room where the record was. Now that I think about it who's _'he'_? Are they talking about that... thing that we saw." Eddy asked. "It would appear so. And Eddy I think that creature we saw... was Bendy himself." Double d said. "That thing was Bendy?!" Eddy asked.

"Think about it. Remember how we saw Boris's body? I also said that it was physically impossible for cartoon characters to come to life and yet there was Boris's body." Double d explained. "And when we first saw Bendy I recognized his grin." He added pointing towards the grin of the Bendy sticker.

"Hey yeah. That makes cents if Boris is real then why not Bendy." Eddy said. "Uh.. Double d what's this do?" Ed asked holding an instrument. "That's a banjo Ed." Double d said. "Oh." Ed said. "Hey Sockhead, isn't that another one of those audio things?" Eddy asked.

Double d looked over to see an audio log leaning on a shelf. The Eds walked over towards it, and Double d pulled out his note pad. "It says this one belongs to a **Sammy Lawrence**." Double d said, and pressed play.

" ** _He appears from the shadows to rain his sweet blessings upon me. The figure of ink that shines in the darkness. I see you my savior. I pray you hear me._**

 ** _Those old songs, I still sing them. For I know you are coming to save me. And I will be swept into your final loving embrace._**

 ** _But, love requires sacrifice. Can I get an amen?_** "

" **I said 'Can I get an amen?'.** " A voice called out as the recording ended. The Eds jumped when they heard the voice and looked around. "Hello? Is someone there?" Double d called out but got no answer.

"Uh... It doesn't look like anyone is around." Eddy said. "Let's get going." Double d said. As the Eds begin to move out they saw another Bendy cutout. "I'm getting really tired of seeing him! Real or cardboard." Eddy said taking the axe and smashing the cutout into pieces.

As the three walked out they stumble upon a hallway flooded with ink. "Well boys looks like it's time to get inky again." Eddy said as he stepped into the ink, Double d and Ed followed suit. "Messy messy! Ink getting everywhere." Double d mumbled to himself.

Halfway through the ink flooded hallway the three spotted a figure carrying a Bendy cutout and walking down a hall. "Excuse us kind sir, but can you help us out? Hello?" Double d called out, but the figure continued walking without a second glance. "HEY, WERE TALKING TO YOU!" Eddy shouted. By the time they reached the end of the hall they saw a dead end and the figure they saw was gone, and in its place was the Bendy cutout it was carrying in front of a pentagram.

"Where'd he go?" Eddy asked. "With everything going on I'm starting to think that what we saw wasn't 100% human Eddy." Double d said. "Look at what Ed found." Ed said pointing to a shelf next to them. The shelf itself was filled with cans. "Bacon soup?" Eddy and Double d read the label. Immediately Ed took a can opened it and began to devour the contents inside. "Tastes like bacon." Ed said as he opened another can.

"Ed stop eating that who knows how old it is!" Double d said in disgust. "Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry, and right now this is better than nothing." Eddy said opening a can. Double d looked at his can and heard his stomach rumble.

 _'Well nothing ventured nothing gained.'_ He thought as he opened his can. The soup had a bacony taste and it was actually satisfying and began to open another can.

With stomachs full of soup, the Eds began to move to where the figure came from only to see a metal doorway and a power box next to it. "Looks like we need to restore power. There should be three switches nearby." Double d said. As the Eds turned around they see a giant statue of Bendy.

"What gives with this?" Eddy asked. "Oh! oh! I know!" Ed said. "They are worshiping Bendy as if he was a god." Ed said causing Eddy and Double d to realize he was right. "Ed... that... is... surprisingly brilliant." Double d said. "Simple." Ed said.

"Let's just find those switches." Eddy said. "I believe I saw one back in the shelf of bacon soup." Double d said. The Eds walked back to where the shelf was and looked around a bit before seeing a switch. "This is it." Double d said as he pressed it.

Walking back through the ink filled hallway they found the other switches one being next to a cartoon poster titled _'Bendy in Train Troubles'_ , and the other next to the two coffins. "That should take care of that." Double d said. "Great. Let's head back to the switch." Eddy said and as they began to walk back they saw something that didn't make any sense.

The Bendy cutout that Eddy destroyed was fully restored. "What the? I thought I..." was all Eddy could saw before he swung the axe at it again resulting in the cutout being destroyed. They turned around for three seconds and looked back to see it restored. "Uhh..." Was all Eddy could say before deciding to move on.

They eventual walked back and pulled the lever and the door opened. to reveal a pathway with the doorway blocked by wooden boards. As Ed began to hack his way through the Eds thought they heard a moan.

"Uhh... you guys hear that?" Eddy asked. "You're not the only one." Double d said. With the final board chopped the three walked in to see a large area with cartoon posters and two walkways and on the wall in between was a sign.

"This is the music department, and underneath the sign the director is Sammy Lawrence." That was when he spotted another audio log, and upon inspecting it discovered it belonged to Sammy Lawrence. "I wonder what Mr. Lawrence has on this one." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _So, first Joey installs this ink machine over our heads. Then it begins to leak. Three times last month, we couldn't even get out of our department because ink had flooded the stairwell._**

 ** _Joey's solution? An ink pump to drain it periodically. Now I have this ugly pump switch right in my office. People in and out all day._**

 ** _Thanks Joey. Just what I needed. More distractions. These stupid cartoon songs don't write themselves, you know._** "

As the audio ended and Double d finished copying the log, the Eds looked behind them and saw the stairwell and looked inside to see the way was flooded. "Well this Sammy guy said something useful. All we have to do is find his office and the switch will be inside. We pull it and we'll be home free out of this dump." Eddy said. Eddy also saw a power switch and pulled it. "And luckily a power switch." He added as the Eds heard power coming to life.

As they exited the stairway entrance the lights came on and as they walked out a large drop of ink dropped from the ceiling splashed onto the floor and formed into an ink like creature and it began to crawl its way towards the three.

"Ahhh!" The Eds screamed in fright. Eddy who had the axe in hand instinctually swung it at the creature, and it exploded into an inky mess. This action resulted in six more of the creatures to appear and move towards them. "Get away you ink freaks!" Eddy shouted as he swung the axe at them. Resulting with the creatures suffering the same fate as the first.

By the time the last one exploded The Eds began to catch their breath. "What the heck were those things?!" Eddy asked. "I don't know Eddy." Double d said. "They were the ink demon's minions!" Ed said. "Well whatever they were, there gone now." Eddy said.

As soon as he said that the three heard a loud sound of a metal door opening and music it was coming from the left side of the room. They looked over to see a hallway opened. "Sammy's office must be down there." Double d said. As the Eds began to walk down wards they passed a sign that said _'Infirmary'_. Out of curiosity they looked inside and saw the stairway flooded in ink and noticed that above the entryway was a sign saying _'Notice: Anyone found faking illness will be docked a full week's wage. Not sick. Not paid.'_. By the time they arrived at the end of the hallway they saw the sign they were looking for. "Sammy Laurence's office." Double d said. They looked over the door and saw two pipes leaking ink on the door blocking the way.

"Great how are we supposed to get rid of the ink, so we can get inside." Eddy asked. "Uh... Double d? What's this?" Ed asked holding something they were all too familiar with. "Another audio log belonging to Wally Franks. Maybe this will provide some information for the matter at hand." Double d said pressing the play button.

" ** _So, I go to get my dust pan from the hall closet the other day and guess what? I can't find my stupid keys. It's like they disappeared into thin air or something._**

 ** _All I can think of is that they must have fallen into one of the garbage cans when I was making my rounds last week._**

 ** _I just hope nobody tells Sammy. Because if he finds out I lost my keys again, I'M OUTTA HERE!_** "

The Audio ended as Double d finished writing it down and the Eds knew that Wally made a perfect mistake. "If you didn't want anyone to know about it then you shouldn't have said that. Well it looks like we're gonna have to check the garbage cans around the place." Eddy said.

As the Eds began to walk back the noticed the one of the doors in the hallway were cracked open. Double d pushed the door and it opened wider and saw an empty work desk. They walked inside and saw that it was nothing more than a simple office. They looked inside the garbage can but didn't find any keys.

"Nothing in here. let's keep looking." Eddy said. "Umm... Eddy." Double d said looking at a sketch on the desk next to the garbage can. It was of four pictures of Bendy and under each picture was the words of the expressions of happy, sad, angry, and disgusted, but they each have the same face and next to the sketch was a note saying, _'Don't let Joey see this'_. "Ok that is still creepy. Are they mocking him for not having other expressions?" Eddy asked. "Well there are people who are afraid of something like this because think about it Eddy. Bendy may look happy, but you don't know if he is truly happy. Think of it like someone was wearing a mask." Double d said.

The three exited the room and saw opened the second door and saw nothing but an organ. "Nothing in here." Double d said. "Cool." Ed said as he looked at the organ. He pressed a key and a loud note played. Followed by an agonizing scream. "Uh... did you hear that?" Double d asked. "Sounded like a person." Eddy said.

With that the Eds decided to continue on and saw a garbage can underneath Sammy's audio recording. They Looked inside and saw nothing and looked to where a sign that said recording was and walked to where the garbage can was.

"Nothing." Eddy said. Then they walked to where the door was and opened it to show a room filled with chairs, instruments, and hanging microphones. "Look at all this. Instruments, and everything." Eddy said.

"Well due to this being the music department it would make sense to see a room like this one used for recording music for the cartoons. After all they used the size of this room to capture sounds of large bands. That was how they used to make the cartoons in the 1920s and 30s." Double d explained. "Hey, I found the keys." Eddy said, pulling out said keys from the garbage can. "What's this?" Double d asked as he picked up a music sheet. " _'The lighter side of hell?'_ " He read the name of the song. "I don't think that would have been appropriate for children." He said.

"Uhh… Double d what's that room over there used for?" Ed asked regarding a separate room with the sign _'recording'_ above it.

"That Ed is a separate room used for voice actors. They stand in there and say the script of what the character is saying." Double d said. There he noticed another audio log. "Seems we found another one." He said. "Who's it from?" Eddy asked. "It says that it's from a woman named **Susie Campbell**." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _It may only be my second month working for Joey Drew, but I can tell I'm going to love it here!_**

 ** _People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy someday._**

 ** _These past few weeks I voiced everything from talking chairs, to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me._**

 ** _Alice and I, we are going places!_** "

After the audio ended Double d finished writing down the audio and noticed the happy tone in Susie's voice. "Well it would seem not everyone had it bad for this place." Double D said. "She played dancing chickens guys!" Ed said in happiness. "Yeah Ed we heard her." Eddy said plainly knowing their friends love of chickens. "Well now that we have the keys let's head back to see if that closet will open." Eddy said. "I wonder what is up there?" Ed said as he ran to the projection booth. Double d and Eddy decided to follow him, and they saw nothing but a projector. "Can you play cartoons with it? Ed asked poking at the projector. "Ed stop it. Your gonna break it." Double d said, but his finger hit a button and a light came on from the lens and showed a part of an actual Bendy cartoon.

It was of Bendy poking out from one side of a tombstone then ducking back in and then looking out the opposite side and at the same time a skeleton was on the side Bendy was previously at. They both looked a little longer and then ducked back down. They come out one last time on opposite sides and looked at each other which startled Bendy and he ran away in fright.

As the Eds watched they realized it was on loop and a few moments later the projector turned off. "That was... interesting." Double d said unsure of what to think of the cartoon. "But at least we had a sense of what the cartoons were actually like." He added.

That was when he as well as Eddy and Ed spotted another audio log on a table next to the projector. "Who's it from this time?" Eddy asked. "It belongs to a **Norman Polk.** " Double d said and pressed play.

" ** _Every day the same strange thing happens, I'll be up here in my booth, the band will be swinging, and suddenly Sammy Lawrence just comes marching in and shuts the whole thing down. Tells us all to wait in the hall._**

 ** _Then I hear him. He starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio like the little devil himself was chasing behind._**

 ** _Few seconds later the projector turns off. But Sammy, he doesn't come out for a long time. This man is weird. Crazy weird._**

 ** _I have a mind to talk to Mr. Drew about all this. But then again, I have to admit. Mr. Drew has his own peculiarities._** "

" _'Peculiarities'_?" Double d asked as he finished writing down the log. That out of the way the Eds looked at each other and realized they were getting more questions than answers. "Demons." Ed mumbled as he looked down to the studio. Eddy and Double d looked down and saw a Bendy cutout.

"Ok that's it! I'm sick of seeing that thing!" Eddy said as ran to where the Bendy cutout was with Ed and Double d following behind. By the time they reached where they were the cutout was gone. "What the? It was just there." Eddy said. "Uhh... Eddy." Double d said pointing to the area next to the projection booth. "What?" Eddy asked as he looked to where Double d was pointing. To his surprise two Bendy cutouts were at the studio. "Are you kidding me?!" Eddy asked as he ran upstairs again. By the time they arrived at the booth they saw three cutouts resulting in the Eds running down the stairs again. This continued for a bit until a total of Five cutouts was there. "Ok that thing is really getting to me. It's like there laughing at us." Eddy said.

"Well let's not worry about these and head back to the closest." Double d said. The Eds walked down the stairs and they noticed something from the corner of their eyes. It was a small area and on the wall was another poster except this one is different from the others.

" _'Bendy in Sent from Above. With Alice Angel. She sings. She dances.'_ So, this is that Alice character Susie's recording mentioned." Double d said as he read the poster but noticed something off about the character. "Interesting, if she's an angel then why does she have horns?" He asked.

"Must be a design choice." Eddy said. "Hey guys check it out." Ed said, as he opened the door next to the poster Eddy and Double d walked inside to find a pool table. "Ok that is actually cool." Eddy said. "Is that an eyeball?" Double d said pointing at one of the balls. Ed and Eddy looked and saw that it was indeed an eye. "Ok that's creepy." Eddy shuddered. "Cool." Ed said. "Come on let's just get to Sammy's office and get out of here." Eddy said, attempting to change the subject. So, the Eds walked back to the hallway but one thing was on Double d's mind when he looked back at the Alice Angel poster. _'I have a strange feeling that well meet her really soon.'_ He thought to himself. The three arrived back to Sammy's office and walked to where the closet was and opened it inside they saw nothing more than empty shelves, cans of bacon soup, and another recording. "Another recording belonging to Sammy." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _Every artistic person needs a sanctuary. Joey Drew has his and I have mine. To enter, you need only know my favorite song:_**

 ** _The piano delicately calls. The violin shudders with a piercing voice. The banjo playfully plucks. The drum thunders and thumps. The base fiddle sings with deep articulation._**

 ** _Sing my song and my sanctuary will open to you._** "

The recording ended and after writing it down the Eds realized the answer of what the recording was talking about. "Sammy's sanctuary must be somewhere in the recording studio." Double d said. As The three were running back towards the recording studio and when they arrived they looked at the note Double d wrote down.

"Seems we need to play the instruments in the exact order. So first the piano, then the violin, then the banjo, and then the drum, and finally the base fiddle." He said. And so, the Eds did just that. Starting with Eddy pressing the key of the piano, Ed pulled the string of the violin, Double d pulled the banjo string, Ed hitting the drum and Eddy ran towards the base fiddle. With that done they waited for a few seconds but nothing happened.

"Strange we played the song, but nothing happened." Double said. "What gives we did this right." Eddy exclaimed. "Perhaps we missed something." Double d said as he looked through his notes he wrote from the audio logs. "I think I found it." He said. "What did we miss?" Eddy asked. "I looked at the recording for Norman Polk and it said that Sammy quote unquote _'starts up my projector, and he dashes from the projection booth and down to the recording studio'_. I think we have to turn on the projector, and then play the song." Double d said. "Well it's worth a shot." Eddy said. "I'll be right back." Double d said as he walked out of the room.

A few seconds later he's at the booth and ready to turn on the projector. "Ready?" He asked. "Yeah were ready." Eddy said. That was all Double d needed to here and he started up the projector the moment he did he took off down stairs and back to Ed and Eddy and they attempted the process again, and this time something happened.

The projector suddenly turned off and the sound of a metal door opening is heard. The Eds walked to where the sound was coming from and saw that the door opened to a long corridor leading to a room complete with a desk, a stool, some books, a Bendy toy, and even a toilet. On the floor was another pentagram, and on the wall was another graffiti message saying _'Sing a happy song. Whistle a merry tune. Wait for his arrival. He's coming very soon.'_ "Ok that's creepy." Eddy muttered. "This looks like the valve for the pipes." Double d said as he turned the valve.

The sound of ink flowing through filled the room and the Eds decided to leave as they walked out a Bendy cutout peeked out and startled the Eds.

"Ok I know something is gonna happen when we leave the place." Eddy said. And soon as they walked out a several splashes of ink appear and seven of the ink creatures appeared. "Ahhh!" Was all the Eds can do and saw the creatures closing in on them. "Double d you got any bright ideas!?" Eddy asked. Double d looked around and saw the violin and that was when an idea formed. He grabbed the violin and handed it to Ed.

"ED QUICK PLAY THIS VIOLIN!" He shouted. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR ED TO PLAY THAT MESS AGAIN SOCKHEAD!" Eddy shouted. Despite Eddy's shout Ed took the violin. "Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." Ed said as he took position. Ed began to play the violin and it sounded horrible. Eddy covered his ears and Double D put on a pair of ear muffs.

However, the creatures had it worse because their bodies began to wiggle uncontrollably, and they covered the area where their ears would be. That was when they began to explode like inky popcorn due to the agonizing noise Ed was making. By the time the creatures were gone Ed stopped playing and Eddy uncovered his ears and Double d removed his ear muffs.

"Good thinking Double d. About time that racket Ed plays was good for something." Eddy said. "Oh boy oh boy Ed did good!" Ed said with excitement. "Let us proceed perhaps we can now access the office now." Double d said. With that the Eds walked out of the recording studio however little do they realize they were being watched.

As the Eds walked back to Sammy's office Double d thought he saw that the stairway leading down to the infirmary was drained but continued on. When they arrived back they could see one pipe was still leaking ink. "What's connected to this pipe?" Eddy asked. "Perhaps there was a second valve we didn't see." Double d said. "But where is it?" Eddy asked. "Maybe back at the infirmary I believe the ink that previously flooded the area has drained itself away back in Sammy's sanctuary." Double d said.

The Eds began to walk towards the infirmary entry way and they saw that Double d was correct. The Eds walk downwards and all they saw was a desk, a sign saying, _'Please wait'_ , three chairs, a bed, a Bendy cutout, an eye test wall chart, a plant, a stool, and several large globs of ink on the floor. They were about to enter when an ink creature emerged from one of the inky globs on the floor but was quickly taken care of by Eddy who took the axe and killed it. The Eds looked around until they saw a pipe in the corner of the room next to a switch labeled _'Utility Access'_. They walked over to the pipe but saw that the valve for it was missing. "Where's the valve for this pipe?" Eddy asked. "I believe it's down there." Double d said pointing to a door with the sign labeled _'Utility shaft 9'_. After pulling the switch the door opened and the Eds walked down to see a metal door open up and straight ahead they saw another graffiti on the wall saying _'Down here we're all sinners'_. As they walked towards the message the Eds quickly realized that this path is actually a sewer system.

"A sewer system in an infirmary? This is unsanitary!" Double d said. "Uh guys. Look." Ed said pointing to the left. Double d and Eddy looked to see behind two wooden boards was another ink creature wearing a hard hat, but what got the Ed's attention was that it was holding in its hands. "HEY WE NEED THAT!" Eddy shouted as he ran towards it. This resulted in the creature to quickly submerge into the ink below it and disappear out of sight. "Now look at what you've done Eddy. You scared it off." Double D said as he walked towards Eddy. "Hey, we need that valve Don't we?" Eddy said. Double d could only sigh as he realized Eddy was right. "Let's just see where it went." He said. Eddy quickly knocked the boards out of the way and walked down the path but saw another graffiti message saying, _'The sheep will come to the slaughter'_. As they walked down they soon walked to a small area that housed things one wouldn't expect to find in a sewer. A desk, a chair, a violin, and some papers on the floor. That was when they spotted something on the table and saw it was another audio log.

"Whose audio is this?" Eddy asked. "It says this belongs to a **Jack Fain**." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _I love the quiet, and that's hard to come by these busy times._**

 ** _And yeah sure it may stink up to high heaven down here. But it's just perfect for an old lyricist like me. Sammy's songs always got some bounce, but if I didn't get away once in a while, they'd never have any words to go with them._**

 ** _So I'll keep my mind a-singin' and my nose closed._** "

"I suppose that he had no other option then to work down here since the rest of the studio is occupied by the other employees." Double d said as he finished writing down the log. As the Eds continued down the corridor They eventually reached a large room with what looked like two switches on opposite sides and right in front of them was the creature holding the valve standing in front of a platform attached to chains with a wooden box on it. "How are we going to get to it without it disappearing on us?" Eddy asked. Double d looked around before spotting the switch on the left side of the room. Then an idea formed. "Eddy I got an idea." He said. "See the switch on the other side of the room?" He asked. "Yeah." Eddy answered. "I think the switches are connected to the platform behind the creature. We just have to lure it to the platform's spot and then drop it on the creature." Double d said. "Worth a shot." Eddy answered. As the two Eds got into position they looked towards Ed. "Ed try to lure it to the spot the platform is at." Eddy said. "Ok Eddy." Ed said. Ed slowly walked over towards the creature, but it spotted him and quickly submerged into the ink below it. There Double d pulled the lever on his side of the room, and as the platform began to rise they saw another graffiti with the words _'Sing with me'_ painted on the wall. A few seconds later it emerged behind Eddy who quickly stood still as Ed walked towards it and it submerged once again, this time it emerged from the spot the platform was on. "EDDY NOW!" Double d shouted, as Eddy pulled the switch and the platform came crashing down on the creature, crushing it instantly.

"Well. That takes care of that." Eddy said as he walked over to the valve and picking it up and walking away. "I apologize for doing this." Double d said to the spot the creature once was at. "Nice hat though." He added before he and Ed walked away.

With that out of the way they walked back to the infirmary and reattached the valve to the pipe and turned it. And then they began to walk back to Sammy's office and opened the door. Inside they saw a work desk a radio and the ink pump's switch.

"I guess that takes care of that. Let's get out of here." Eddy said as he pulled the switch. "What does this do?" Ed said holding the radio. "Careful Ed that's just a radio." Double d said as he examined the radio. He accidentally presses the on button and the radio began to play a song.

"Hey! Isn't that 'Build our machine' by DAGames?" Eddy asked. "Actually yes. How is an old radio playing a modern song?" Double d asked. "You think it really matters?" Eddy asked which got Double d to realize that Eddy had a point.

"Uh Double d what's this? Ed asked looking at a paper on the desk. Eddy, and Double d looked and saw what it was. "Looks like the blueprints for the ink machine." Double d said only to look at the title which read _'INK MACHINE MARK 2'_. "A more **improved** version." He added.

"Let's get out of here." Eddy said. As the three walked out of the office a pair of hands quietly grabbed Double D wrapping one arm around his throat and placing a hand over his mouth before pulling him away. Ed received the same treatment as he too was pulled away.

"I bet that by the time we get out of here we won't have to think about Bendy ever again. Right Double d?" Eddy asked but got no answer. "Double d?" Eddy called out. He turned around to see his friends gone. "Ok guys very funny now come on out so we can get out of here." Eddy said thinking it was a joke, but one minute of silence had Eddy thinking otherwise.

"Double d? Ed? Come on guys your starting to freak me out." Eddy said as he slowly walked backwards. By the time he reached the entry way of the hall he received a heavy blow in the back of his head and fell to the floor. Before he lost consciousness, he sees the same figure he saw in the flooded hallway holding a dust pan in his right hand.

" **Rest your head, it's time for bed.** " The figure said before Eddy blacked out completely.

Eddy wasn't sure how long he was out but when he came around he sees right in front of him was the figure who knocked him out.

The figure itself was an all-black male body that was slightly bulky and was only wearing suspender held overalls but what stood out was the figure was wearing the head of a withered Bendy cutout like a mask with a hole in the mouth area. Another thing that Eddy noticed was that the figure was holding the axe in his hands

" **There we go now. Nice and tight. We wouldn't want our sheep roaming away, now would we? No, we wouldn't**." The figure said.

"Who are you? And what did you do to my friends?" Eddy asked.

" **I wouldn't worry about that. And as for your friends they're here with us right now.** " The figure said. Eddy looked to his left and saw Ed tied to a pole and to his right to see Double d in the same state.

" **I must admit, I am honored you three came all the way down here to visit me. It almost makes what I'm about to do seem cruel.** " The figure complimented. " **But the believers must honor their savior. I must have him notice me.** " He added as he put the axe aside a wooden support beam.

"W...W... What are you... gonna do to us?" Double d asked nervously.

" **For my lord to set me free I must sacrifice you three to him.** " The figure answered.

"SACRIFICE US?!" The Eds shouted in union.

" **Wait, you three look familiar to me...your faces...** " The figure said suddenly as he moved closer to Eddy further examining him, before backing away.

" **No not now. For our lord is calling to us my little sheep. The time of sacrifice is at hand. And then I will be free from this... prison... this... inky... dark... abyss... I call a body.** " The figure said describing himself.

The Eds had a better look at the figure and saw that his body was **literally** made entirely out of ink. Before the Eds could ask questions, they were interrupted by strange noises.

" **Ssshh! Quiet! Listen! I can hear him. Crawling above. Crawling. Let us begin. The ritual must be completed. Soon he will hear me... he will set us free.** " The figure said before walking towards a door and closing it behind him.

A few seconds later the Eds heard a microphone and then the figures voice was heard through the speakers.

" **Sheep sheep sheep. It's time for sleep. Rest your head it's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning, you'll be dead.** " He said.

As soon as the figure finished that little rime a doorway in front of the Eds opened up and the figure began to speak again.

" **Here me Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me I beg you! I summon you ink demon! Show your face and take these three tender sheep!** " He said. Ed, Double d, and Eddy could only watch in terror as the doorway opened completely however their fear turned to confusion when they heard the sound of a struggle in the room.

" **No, my lord! Stay back! I am your prophet! I am your-AAAHHH!** " The figure said and the Eds assumed the worst.

"WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Eddy shouted. Just then more of the ink creatures the three encountered appeared and began to move towards them. All Eddy and Double d could do was scream in terror, however Ed had a look of determination.

"I AM ED! CHEESE OF MACARONI!" Ed shouted as he broke out of his rope, grabbed the axe and ran head first towards the creatures.

Ed swung the axe at the creatures and one by one they exploded. After that Ed managed to free Eddy and Double d and the three ran out the only door opened but as soon as they ran inside the path was blocked by several wooden boards.

Ed began to hack his way through the boards along the way Double d looked to the right which led to a pathway that was blocked by some wooden boxes and couldn't help but feel as though he saw something being lowered. _'Was that… the ink machine?'_ He thought to himself but brushed it aside as he focused on following his friends out of the corridor. By the time the final board was chopped the axe broke in two.

"Oh dear! Not good!" Double d said. "You're kidding!" Eddy shouted. "Look." Ed said pointing ahead was a pool of ink with a door in the other side.

The Eds slowly made their way towards it they stopped and heard something unusual. "What is that sound?" Eddy asked. "Machinery. It could be the second ink machine." Double d said. Before the got any closer to the door the ink creature they saw before appeared and the Eds immediately recognized it as Bendy. The ink demon immediately noticed the three and ran towards them.

"RUN FOR IT!" Eddy shouted and the three ran down a corridor. As the three ran Double d looked back and saw the ink demon right behind them. The three quickly made a left turn and then a right and saw an open door.

"QUICK IN HERE!" Eddy shouted as he and Double d ran inside Ed took a leap, but the ink demon grabbed his ankle resulting in Ed to grip the sides of the door.

"HE'S GOT ME GUYS! I'M A GONER! SAVE YOURSELVES! DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!" Ed shouted as his fingers lost his grip. "See ya." Ed said as Bendy dragged him away.

"ED!" Eddy and Double d shouted as they grabbed their friend's arms and began to pull with Bendy pulling back. The tug of war for their friend continued until Bendy lost his grip. The resulting slingshot knocked Bendy back and he immediately ran towards the Eds.

"ED! THE DOOR! THE DOOR LUMPY!" Eddy shouted resulting in Ed shutting the door on Bendy's face and placing a wooden board on the door hooks preventing it from opening. The Eds soon heard Bendy banging on the door and the three began to barricade it with barrels, shelf's full of Bendy dolls, and other things.

By the time the banging stopped the three immediately caught their breath. "That was unbelievable." Eddy said. "Especially about that guy who was gonna sacrifice us to Bendy." He added.

"Eddy...I think that was Sammy Lawrence." Double d said. "Well he's gone now." Eddy said. " What do we do now?" Ed said. "There are just too many things going on and it seems we don't have many answers. But I feel that if we keep looking we might find those answers." Double d said. "Let's see if we can find some of the answers." Eddy said as he opened the door leading to another room. As the three entered a can of bacon soup rolled out from the entryway of a hall stopping the Eds in their tracks.

"Ok whoever you are we know your there. Come on out and show yourself." Eddy said in a calm but stern tone. As soon as he said that a figure appeared from behind a corner. He was wearing overalls and white gloves and black shoes but the Eds had looks of confusion and mostly shock because the figure's face was all too familiar the three.

"Boris?" The Eds said in union.

 **END CHAPTER**

*Drawn to darkness*

Authors note: I want to thank people for reading my two chapters and I'll post chapter three soon. I'll see you all soon.

 **BENDY WILL RETURN.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rise and Fall

Chapter 3 Rise and Fall

The heavy rainstorm continued to fall even at the Cul-de-sac where the kids were inside Kevin's house waiting for the rain to die down. However, the kids themselves had been in deep thought regarding the Eds. Everyone's thoughts for them had switched from anger to concerned. Well 'almost' everyone.

"I know those dorks are still out there." Kevin said in an annoyed tone as he stared out of the window. "You think they'd be back by now." Nazz said with a hint of worry. "Rolf has begun to grow concern for the Ed boys as well. Like when Rolf was concern for Victor after eating too many cabbages." Rolf said.

After what felt like a minuet of chastening the Eds the kids lost sight of them after the three ran deeper into the forest. So, the kids decided to head back and wait for them to come back, however that was hours ago and from there the kids slowly began to worry for the three.

Nazz was the first to be concerned as she felt that they got lost in the woods. Jonny began to think that a forest animal got to them. Rolf was worried due to hearing about dark creatures that were said to live in the woods. Jimmy feared that they fell off a cliff and fell to their deaths. Even Sarah was worried for her brother and feared that they were kidnapped.

Kevin however thought otherwise and thought they decided to hide in the forest and wait everything out.

"Kevin it's been hours since we got back, and even if your right They can wait us out all night." Nazz said as looked at Kevin. "Then we'll have to wait them out first." Kevin responded. "Come on Kevin even you aren't that patient with them." Sarah said. "The Eds couldn't really be out there all night, could they Sarah?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know Jimmy." Was Sarah's only response.

"Hey! Plank, and I just thought of something." Jonny said, getting everyone's attention. "What is it Jonny?" Nazz asked.

"Well... this is kind of a long shot but... when I was younger Plank, and I went into that part of the woods before." Jonny said. "I was walking around, and I came across the gateway of an abandoned building. Then I started to hear... voices." Jonny said. "It felt like they were calling out to me. I was tempted to see where they were coming from, but I was too scared to go in. I then heard the voices grow louder saying I should leave, and I keep hearing the word _'ink demon'_. After that I decided to leave and as I walked away I looked back and I could have sworn I saw something move in there." Jonny said.

The kids listened to this information and thought it was completely far-fetched. "Jonny that is... the strangest thing I ever heard dude." Nazz said. "Well... weather you believe it or not Plank, and I heard something. We even remember the name of the place. Sillyvision." Jonny said. Kevin thought about the whole thing and then a thought came across his mind. "Jonny as soon as the storm lets up you show us where this place is." He said in which Jonny nodded. "Rolf hopes the Ed boys are alright." Rolf said resulting in everyone looking out the window and into the storm the storm.

 _'I hope so too.'_ Kevin thought to himself.

Meanwhile back at the studio an empty room was were the Eds lay. Double d on a bed, Ed on top of a trunk, and Eddy on a hammock. The Eds were unconscious for who knows how long and the three began to come to their senses with Eddy being the first to speak.

"Who turned off the sun?" He muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "I think the more appropriate question would be, how did we end up here?" Double d said rising to his feet. The three then had a sudden flashback regarding the events that had long since transpired.

 _Five hours ago._

 _Ed, Edd, and Eddy had managed to escape from Bendy after nearly being sacrificed to him by the former music director Sammy Lawrence and had barricaded the door. Just as the three were about to press on a can of bacon soup rolled into view and shortly after the Eds saw Boris The Wolf walk out into the open._

 _"Boris?" Was all the three could say before fainting._

 _Present time_

The Eds recalled these events and realized that Boris must have brought them here while they were out. "What do we do now?" Ed asked. "I suppose that we should find Boris." Double d said. "Yeah. I guess we should." Eddy said.

The three opened the door and walked down a hallway and turned left. Right in front of them was Boris sitting on a chair and his arm was on a table. "Umm... excuse us Boris but can we talk to you for a moment?" Double d asked. The toon wolf only nodded his head.

"First off we want to thank you for bringing us here. However, we came here unintentionally and now my friends and I seek a way out of here." Double d said. He explained how they wound up in the studio in the first place and how their curiosity led to them activating the ink machine. Boris could only listen, and nod in response. "Uhhh... Boris can you speak?" Double d asked. and Boris shook his head saying _'no'_.

"Oh, so your mute." Double d said understanding. "Well so much for asking him how he's alive." Eddy muttered. Boris could only look down in sadness. "Listen Boris were sorry that you can't talk but we don't want to stay here, you think you can let us out?" Eddy asked getting straight to the point.

Boris pointed to the door and the Eds saw the lever was missing. "Ok so where's the lever to open the door?" Eddy asked. "I believe Boris has it, and I also believe he'll give it to us if we do something in return. Correct?" Double d said looking towards the wolf. Boris pointed to a pot sitting on the stove and then pointed to his mouth signaling he was hungry.

"Perhaps there is some bacon soup somewhere." Double d said walking around. "Yeah soup sounds good too, I'm hungry." Eddy said. "Uh Double d, what is this?" Ed asked. The two looked at the wall Ed was facing and saw an image made up of the posters to form some sort of creature. "I have no idea Ed." Double d said looking confused as well. A few minutes later the Eds found a total of four cans and Double d began to prepare to cook.

Soon the smell of bacon soup filled the air and Double d served everyone a bowl. Afterwards the group had a full stomach and Boris pulled out a tool box and opened it to reveal a lever. Double d took the lever and walked towards the door and placed the lever on its slot. He then pulled the lever and soon the door opened.

"Thank you for your kindness Boris perhaps maybe you can accompany us." He said. Boris thought about the offer and nodded in excitement.

As soon as Eddy Double d and Boris are outside the safe-house they were waiting for Ed. "What's taking so long lumpy?" Eddy asked. A few seconds later Ed came out holding something. "I found a bone! Cool huh?" Ed said giving the bone to Boris who happily accepted it.

The group began to walk out and look around they saw minor things and saw a wardrobe labeled _'Little miracles station'_ with an inky halo painted on the door. That was when a thought occurred in Double d's mind. "Boris?" Double d called out, which got the toon wolf's attention. "This might sound like a stretch, but do you know of a toon named Alice Angel?" He asked. Boris only nodded in response. "Can you take us to her?" Double d asked, and Boris nodded again motioning for them to follow him.

The Eds pressed on before they stopped when they saw a pathway completely dark. "Shessh! It's pitch black in there, I can't see a thing." Eddy said. "Perhaps this will help." Double d said grabbing a torch. With the torch in hand the group began to walk inwards to the corridor. Inside they saw machinery at work and ink oozing through the roof.

While the four were walking they stopped as they suddenly heard strange sounds. "Is it just me or did anyone else just hear that?" Eddy asked. "It sounded like... footsteps." Double d said. and so, the group continued until they reached a dead end.

"Oh great. Now what?!" Eddy asked. Boris tapped Double d's shoulder and pointed to the torch. "Do you have an idea Boris." He asked as he handed the torch to Boris. Boris's only response was to walk over to an air vent and lifted up the cover and crawled inside, he motioned the Eds to wait before closing it.

A few seconds later the door in front of them opened and the three walked inside. "Thank you, Boris." Double d said expecting the wolf to be on the other side, but he wasn't. "Hey Boris, where'd you go?" Eddy called out. "Perhaps we'll find him further down." Double d said. The Eds began to walk down the corridor and stopped by what they saw next.

It was a massive room with giant plushies of Bendy and Boris along with toy trains and airplanes. On opposite sides of the room were couches with Bendy cutouts, and posters for cartoons titled _'Bendy in Hellfire Fighter'_ and _'Bendy in Hell in a Hand-basket'_. In the center of the room is a desk were ink was pouring from the ceiling through a halo and the Eds got a good look at the sign.

" _'Heavenly Toys'_?" The Eds read the sign in union. "I think this is... a toy factory." Double d said. "A toy factory... in an animation studio? How big is this place? And how the heck could they afford this?" Eddy asked. "I don't know Eddy." Double d said. "Check it out guys." Ed called out. Double d and Eddy looked over at Ed who was standing next to a giant Bendy plushie. "Whoa! Check out the size of it!" Eddy said. "I think there was more further down gentlemen." Double d said. As the Eds began to walk up a flight of stairs they stopped when they heard another sound.

"Was that... humming?" Eddy asked. "Sounds like it Eddy." Double d said. When the three reached the top of the stairs they saw a room fitted out like an assembly line and there were three shelves blocking the way. On the shelves were plushies of Bendy, Boris, and even Alice Angel. "Wow look at all this. Joey must have had a huge budget. If he had the money to afford this, then why couldn't he use that money for making the cartoons?" Eddy asked. The Eds looked around and saw the only door was blocked by the hanging shelves.

"There's gotta be a way to move these shelves." Eddy said. Double d examined the room and saw a switch that had some wires leading out of the room. Double d followed the wires and saw a power switch. He pulled it and power came to life. "Hey, Sockhead, what did you do?" Eddy called out. "I simply found another power switch." Double d said. He walked back to see the conveyor belts moving but suddenly stopping.

"Some debris must be stuck in the conveyor belts." Double d said. The Eds looked in the belts and saw bits of junk stuck in them. Each of the Eds began to pull the things out and soon the belts were moving. With that Ed pulled the switch and the shelves were moving until they were out of the way. "Hey another audio log." Eddy said. "It says this one belongs to a **Shawn Flynn**." Double d said and pressed play.

" ** _I don't be seein' what the big deal is._**

 ** _So what if I went and painted some of those Bendy dolls with a crooked smile?_**

 ** _That's sure no reason for Mr. Drew to be flyin' off the handle at me. And if he really wants to be helpful, he could be tellin' me what I'm to be doin' with this warehouse I got full of that angel whatchamacallit. Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin'!_**

 ** _Probably have to melt it all down to be rid of it all._** "

As the recording ended Double d finished writing down the log and the Eds immediately got what was going on. "It appears that Alice Angel wasn't as popular as both Susie, or Joey had hoped for." Double d said. "Yeah and by the sound of this, Joey must be a real jerk if he's yelling at Shawn because he made a simple mistake painting crooked smiles on the Bendy dolls." Eddy said. "Eddy I think from the sound of this I think Shawn did this intentionally." Double d said. "What is on the plate guys?" Ed asked pointing to the object next to the recording. Both Double d and Eddy had looks of confusion because on the plate was a blob of ink in the form of Bendy.

"What the heck is that?" Eddy asked. "Can I touch it?" Ed asked as moved his hand towards it. "Ed wait-" Double d said but Ed already poked it and what happened next amazed them and confused them more. The small blob of ink jumped and changed shape.

"It just turned into Boris." Eddy said. Ed poked it again and the blob of ink did the same thing and changed into another form. "It looks like one of those Alice dolls." Double d said. Ed poked it one more time and it changed into a form they didn't recognize at first, but they quickly realized what it was. "It's the ink machine!" The three said.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Eddy said. The Eds decided to leave the blob and move on to the exit when they opened the door they entered a room full of Alice Angel merchandise. Plushies, cartoon posters, and even full body cutouts of the character were everywhere. "I believe this was a storage room." Double d said as the three walked inside. Shortly after the lights turned off. And then a light illuminated in a room in front of them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Eddy said and tv screens turned on by themselves and showed Alice's cartoon head on the screen. She sighed, and giggled happily before she began to sing.

 _"I'm the cutest little angel, sent from above, and I know just how to swing._

 _I got a bright little halo, and I'm filled with love..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I'm the hit of the party, I'm the belle of the ball, and I'm the toast of every town._

 _Just one little dance, and I know you'll fall..._

 _I'm Alice Angel!_

 _I ain't no flapper, I'm a classy dish, and boy, can this girl sing._

 _This girl can grant you every wish..."_

" **I'M ALICE ANGEL!** " Shouted a horribly disfigured version of Alice as she appeared out of nowhere.

The Eds screamed in horror as Alice smashed her fists on the glass breaking it and at the same time the lights went out leaving the three in complete darkness and all they could hear is the maniacal laughter of the fallen angel.

" **I see you there.** " She said with malevolence in her voice. " **Three new flies in my endless web. Come along now. Let's see if you're worthy to walk with angels.** " She added, and soon the lights turned back on and the Eds saw a path was opened.

"Uhh... Double d was that really her?" Eddy asked. "I believe so." Double d responded. "I also believe we should follow, after all it is rude to keep a lady waiting." He added nervously as he walked away. "Uhh... yeah even if it's one who looks like *shuddering* that." Eddy said walking after. "Ed!" Both Eddy and Double d called out to their friend who ran after the two. As the three walked down a hallway they soon stumble upon a two-way path separated by a sign pointing in the opposite directions. One side said, 'The Demon', while the other side said, 'The Angel'. "Which way do we go?" Ed asked.

"Well it would seem both these paths lead the same direction, so I believe it's best that we take both sides and see what happens." Double d said. "Ok so who takes which side?" Eddy asked. "Perhaps we can draw straws." Double d said pulling out three straws from his pocket. "Shortest straw takes the demon path." Eddy said. And so, the three drew the straws. Double d had a medium straw Ed had a medium straw and Eddy had the short straw. "Great." Eddy said sarcastically. "Sorry Eddy." Double d said, as he, and Ed took the angel side, while Eddy walked towards the demon entrance.

As Eddy looked around he saw the room was completely flooded with ink. Eddy walked inside and saw furniture with massive ink splashes, and ink oozing from the roof. However, what stood out was a chair and on the chair was something Eddy was all too familiar with.

"Another audio?" He asked. Upon further examination his eyes shot wide open as he saw the name. "I gotta show Sockhead!" Eddy said and began to make his way out of the room. By the time he reached the other side He saw Double d and Ed walk out of the angel side of the path. "Guys, you're not gonna believe what I found in there!" Eddy said holding the audio log. "Oh! You found one too?" Double d asked, as he held an audio as well. "Yeah and check out who's this is!" Eddy said handing the log to Double d. He looked at it and had the same reaction as Eddy.

"Eddy. This audio belongs to **Joey Drew** himself!" Double d said. "Quick play it!" Eddy said. " Of course! This audio could finally provide an explanation as to what's going on." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe._**

 ** _Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful._**

 ** _Why with enough belief you can even cheat death itself._**

 ** _Now that… is a beautiful and positively silly thought._** "

"So much for an answer." Eddy muttered. As Double d finished copying the audio it was clear as day that Joey Drew was anything but an ordinary man. "From the sound of this it would seem that Joey is extremely ambitious." Double d said. "Really? Because all I heard was 'belief' and 'cheating death'." Eddy said. "That is strange within itself." Double d said. "What about our audio Double d?" Ed asked regarding the audio they found. Double d looked at it and saw the name. "Another one from Susie Campbell. Maybe this will explain what happened regarding Alice." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _Everything feels like it's coming apart._**

 ** _When I walk into the recording booth today, Sammy was there with that… Allison._**

 ** _Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Alice Angel will now be voiced by Miss Allison Pendle._**

 ** _A part of me died when he said that._**

 ** _There's just gotta be a way to fix this!_**

As the audio ended the Eds felt sympathy for Susie. "I don't get it, she was happy to have her job. What happened? Did Joey decided to fire her behind her back?" Eddy asked. "Eddy I think there's only one way to find out." Double d said as he walked passed Ed, and Eddy. The three began to walk down the path and eventually they reached a corner where a Bendy cutout popped out of the corner. The Eds prepared for what came next but they didn't expect to see a familiar toon.

"Boris!" The three shouted in union. "Sheash You scared us!" Eddy said. That was when The Eds saw three pipes in Boris's hands. The toon wolf then handed the pipes to each of The Eds and they caught on to what it meant.

"Oh, I get it! There weapons for us to defend ourselves with." Eddy said. The four then decided to prepare for what was behind the door. Ed opened the door and inside were shelves full of toys and the floor had some splashes of ink everywhere. The Eds and Boris walked out of the room and saw a door and next to it was a power box labeled 'Door release'. "It would seem that two switches need to be activated at once." Double d said and noticed one nearby.

"Boris you and Ed stay and pull this one, Eddy and I will find the other one." Double d said. As Eddy and Double d walked down the path on the left of the room until they found a path that leads to somewhere else. "What do you think is down there?" Eddy asked. "I'm not sure." Doubble d said. "Let's take a look." Eddy said as he walked down the path. Straight ahead of them was a long corridor and looking on their right they saw two chests and sitting on one of them was an audio. "Whose audio is it Sockhead?" Eddy asked. "Looks like it belongs to both Wally Franks, and Thomas Conner." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _Wally: Alright let's go over this again, if the pressure goes over 45, I screw the safety bolt in tighter, right?_**

 ** _Thomas: No! For the last time, you do that, you'll blow every pipe in this place! If it reaches 45, you unhook the safety switch._**

 ** _Wally: You sure? You know this sounds harder then comparing ear wax to bee's wax!_**

 ** _Thomas: Look, it's not that difficult! Just keep an eye on the gauge!_**

 ** _Wally: Look pal, if you think I'm doing my job AND yours, I'M OUTTA HERE!_** "

"Sounds like there may have been some differences between the two." Eddy said. "Actually it sounds like Thomas was Wally's superior." Double d said as he finished writing the audio. The two walked down the pathway and as they did they saw another entryway. Curiously they walked inside, and they only saw a room with small machinery, a stool, two boxes, and a view window which showed something big being lowered. "Was that the ink machine?" Eddy asked. "I believe so." Double d said. As they walked out the room they continued down the hall and doing so they eventually reached the end and straight ahead of them they saw a sight that sent a chill up their spine.

It was a Little miracle station, but unfortunately this one had its door broken as if it was ripped out of it's hinges, and inside were the words _'Feel familiar?'_ painted inside. "Oh dear." Double d said. "What… do you think caused this?" Eddy asked. "I don't know but I don't think we should stay to find out." Double d said as he backed away.

The two walked back to where they entered the hall and walked to where they were originally walking towards where they saw the switch at the end of the hall and on the wall next to it was another poster however this one is very different from the others.

" _'Bendy in The Butcher Gang'._ " Double d read, and looked at the poster which showed three characters, one a chimp in a suit, one a spider with large lips, and one a pirate sailor.

As the three moved closer an inky version of the chimp busted through the poster scarring the two. "Aaahhh!" The two screamed and ran with the creature following behind. "Ed! Get over here!" Eddy called out. The two ran out of the hall and saw the chimp wobbling after them. Ed saw them and raised his pipe and swung as hard as he could. The pipe struck the chimp and it instantly exploded into an inky mess. "BEGONE EVIL INK CREATURE OF THE UNKNOWN!" He shouted.

"Ok that was freaky." Eddy said. The three looked over to see Boris shaking like a leaf. "I guess he was pretty freaked out by that thing as well." He added. "Well... now we know what where going to be up against in the future." Double d said. "Yeah. Let's get this nightmare over with." He walked over to the switch and pulled. The sound of the door opening was heard, and Eddy ran to where the others are, and they walked down the opened path to show a large room. The Eds noticed at the bottom of the room was an elevator.

The group then looked around where they spotted a pipe system, two-bathroom doors, and two Little miracle stations. They walked down the stairs and noticed a sign labeled ' _Level k_ ' before entering the elevator. As the elevator moved down they heard Alice's voice from an intercom.

" **You're so interesting... so different. I have to say I'm an instant fan."** She said. **"Looks like you three got a date with an angel! Come to me now. Level Nine. Just follow the screams.** " She added, as the elevator stopped at what the Eds assume is ' _level nine_ '.

" **Come on, step out of your cage. There's a whole twisted world out here.** " Alice said. As the group exited the lift the four saw another audio log "Another audio belonging to Thomas Connor." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _These blasted elevators… sometimes they open… sometimes they don't… sometimes they come… sometimes they keep on going to hell and back._**

 ** _I keep telling these people, if Mister Joey Drew keeps cutting corners like this, someone's sure to end up falling to their death. And it sure ain't gonna be me._**

 ** _I'm taking the stairs._** "

" _'Falling to their death?'_ " The Eds said in union. "Perhaps this was a warning regarding the elevator." Double d said as he finished writing down the log. "Maybe we should follow this guy's advice and take the stairs." The four continued on across a bridge and on top of a small flight of stair was the cartoon version of Alice's head was sticking out with her hands holding a sign saying, 'She's quite a gal!' By the time they reached the top the door opened, and Boris suddenly bolted inside.

"HEY BORIS, WAIT FOR US!" Eddy shouted as the Eds ran after him. The Eds ran through a small corridor and the next room they entered gave them shocked looks on their faces. In front of Boris was the dead body of another Boris much like the first one they saw before. "What the heck?!" Eddy asked shocked about the sight. "Um.. Eddy?" Double d said looking around the room. "What?" Eddy asked and saw what Ed and Double d were seeing. "Oh." Was all he could say. There was bodies everywhere, some were of Boris and some were of the Butcher gang. As the Eds walked a long pathway Alice spoke up.

" **Look around. It took so many of them to make me so beautiful. Anything less than perfect was left behind.** " She said which caught the Eds off guard. "You mean you did this?!" Eddy exclaimed. " **I had to do it. She made me.** " Alice added. _'She?'_ Double d mentally thought. The Eds slowly walk down the path they saw the way was split and went two different directions and saw a door further ahead and the one that was closer had a small shelf and the Eds saw another audio log. "Another one belonging to Susie Campbell." Double d said and pressed play.

" ** _Who would have thought? Me having lunch with Joey Drew! Apparently, times are tougher than I thought. For a moment there I thought I'd be stuck with a check. But he wasn't at all what I expected. Quite the charmer. He even called me Alice._**

 ** _I liked it._** "

 _'Quite the charmer?'_ The Eds mentally thought in confusion. "I'm sorry, but didn't Joey just fire her? How can she call him a charmer after that?" Eddy asked. "Eddy I think this audio and the one we previously heard were some time apart and during that time Joey, and Susie must have been in a relationship." Double d said.

The Eds continued their way towards the door and as they reached it the door slowly opened and the three continued to walk down, when they took a right turn right in front of them was Alice behind a glass window and next to her was the chimp member of the butcher gang strapped down to a machine as if it was being tortured, while the sound of electricity was heard. There they had a good look at the fallen angel. Alice was the size of a fully-grown woman, her dress goes down to her knees, her arm stockings appear as if they were melted on to her arms, but what got the Ed's attention was her face. One side appeared normal, while the other side had a large gap where most of her mouth would be showing her teeth, and had a large black pool for an eye, and finally her halo was broken, and was sticking through her the top of her head. As they moved closer the sound of electricity stopped and Alice looked over to the Ed's before speaking.

" **Hm. Now we come to the question...** " She said, before continuing. " **Do I kill you?... Do I tear you three apart to my heart's delight?** " She asked sending a shiver down the Ed's spines. " **The choices of the beautiful are unbearable. How's a girl to choose?** " Alice said giggling, before she continued. " **Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... trailing his tainted ink to my door!** " She said looking at her victim. " **It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!** " She shouted. " **Do you know what it's like? Living in the dark puddles?** " Alice asked which resulted in the Ed's looking at her in confusion.

"Uh... no. What is it like?" Double d asked. " **It's a buzzing, screaming well of voices! Bits of your mind, swimming... like... like fish in a bowl!** " Alice said fear present in her voice. " **The first time I was born from its inky womb, I was a wiggling, pussing, shapeless slug.** " She said with her voice growing deeper, and demonic. " **The second time... well..."** She said, before raising her arms up. **"It made me an ANGEL!** " She said triumphantly.

"More like someone having a mental breakdown." Eddy quietly muttered. " **I HEARD THAT!** " Alice shouted, startling Eddy.

" **I will not let the demon touch me again.** " She muttered. " **I'm so close now. So... almost perfect.** " She said taking a deep breath. "Miss Angel I understand your current situation, but I was wondering if you can help us." Double d said. He explained to her their arrival and a plan was forming in the fallen angel's mind.

"And that is what happened. So, can you please help us?" Double d asked. " **Yes, I will spare you three. For now. Better yet...** " She said before continuing. " **…I'll even let you ascend and leave this place. If you do a few eensey weense little favors for me first.** " Alice said, and the Eds had hope in their eyes. "Hey, say no more, just tell us what to do and we'll get it done." Eddy said. " **Return to the lift my little errand boys. We have work to do!** " Alice said before pressing a button and the window closed on the three. As the three walked out of the room Eddy was the first to speak.

"Errand boy? I am not someone's errand boy!" He said. "At this point Eddy I feel that we don't really have a choice in the matter." Double d said. "But look on the bright side if we do these _'favors'_ for Alice we can finally be able to leave this place." He added. By the time they reached the entrance to Alice's sanctuary the wooden board that was in front of them fell and blocked their path, the Eds were confused at first but were interrupted when Alice spoke. " **My machines are hungry. Gather me some spare parts!** " She ordered. As soon as she finished speaking a booth window opened and three wrenches were there. The Eds took them and realized they might be some more suitable weapons then the pipes and looked as they saw the board that was previously blocking their path was lifted out of their way. As the Eds walked out they heard Alice speak again. " **There are so few rules to our world now. So little truths now.** " She said, before continuing. **"But there is one rule we all know and respect down here. Beware the Ink demon.** " Alice said, and it didn't take a genius for even Ed to figure out who she was talking about. " **Stay out in the open for too long and he will find you. For if you see him, you'd better hide. If you don't, well, I enjoyed our date. Now let's begin our work.** " Alice said as she ended her talk with the Eds.

And so, the Eds began their task of finding parts for Alice's machines. Taking Tomas's advice, the three began to take the stairs. Running into a few ink monsters like before the Eds made quick work out of each one they came across with their new weapons and continued upwards. While they did they came across a flooded stairwell. "What do you think is down there?" Ed asked as another ink creature appeared and was quickly dealt with by Eddy. "I don't know about you guys, but these things are becoming annoying. Like… Jonny annoying." He said. "Perhaps we'll come across a valve eventually." Double d said. He looked up a small flight of stairs and on the wall was a box Double d walked up and saw a handle. He opened it and pulled out a small gear. "Perhaps these are the parts Alice needs." He said holding the gear to show Ed, and Eddy who followed behind him. "Ok we just need to find more of those boxes. Simple." Eddy said. "Come on guys lets go find some gears." He added, as he walked up another flight of stairs

As the three walked up they saw another box straight ahead. Eddy opened it to find another gear and took it. As they continued walk up and came across a small corridor of instruments. "Well this brings back some 'good' memories" Eddy sarcastically said. Then he, and Double d heard Ed play the base, then the drum, then the fiddle next the piano and the drum. "Cut it out Lummpy." Eddy said, as he grabbed Ed but before they could do anything the three heard a voice that was all too familiar. " **We've all been waiting. But now... He will SET. US. FREE.** " The voice said. "Was that... Sammy?" Eddy asked nervously. "I... I think so." Double d. "You guys think... he survived his attack from Bendy?" Ed asked. "As much as I hate to say it, I think so." Eddy said. "Let's get back to the matter at hand gentlemen." Double d said. The Eds continued to walk up the stairs in silence save for a few startled reactions from more ink creatures but were quickly taken care of.

As the Ed's continued on Alice spoke up. " **Have you met him? The Ink demon? They say he hears everything. Every creak of the floor. Every rustle of paper.** " She said. " **I wouldn't run so fast if I were you. You never know what will draw him in.** " She warned. The Ed's soon came across another door and when they opened it they saw it was the same room they were previously in before the entered the elevator. As the three walked around yet again more creatures appeared and once again the Eds made quick work of them. With the monsters defeated the three decided to take their chances and called the elevator. As they see the elevator rising they saw Boris inside. "Where did you come from?" Eddy rhetorically asked the toon wolf. As the three entered the elevator Double d pressed the button labeled ' _level P_ ' and the elevator began to move downward.

By the time the elevator stopped the Eds stepped out but looked at Boris not following. "What's the matter Boris you not coming with us?" Eddy asked. "I think he's scared Eddy." Double d said. With that the Eds continued to walk around and saw two rooms with windows giving a full view on the inside. On the wall was another ink message saying, _'I don't want to work here anymore'_. "I think we can clearly see why." Double d said as he opened another box nearby and pulled out the gear. As the three continued down the hallway they looked to their left and saw another box. Ed opened it and took out the gear. It was at this moment that Alice spoke.

" **Ah, that should be plenty. Return them to me. And try not to die on the way back.** " Alice said. The Eds looked at each other before beginning to walk back to the elevator. By the time they entered Alice began mumbling a sentence. " **Sammy always said I had talent. He was always a good liar. Still, he was always a very handsome man.** " She said. ' _Handsome?_ ' Double d mentally thought, and soon gears were turning in his head attempting to figure out the fallen angel's mind.

As the elevator descended to level nine the Eds walked out and began to walk towards the door to Alice's sanctuary and the three placed them inside a nearby garbage bin.

" **Have you seen them? The swollen ones!** " Alice said. " **They're just stuffed with extra thick ink. It makes me sick! And yet... it's the perfect thing for keeping myself together.** " She added before continuing. " **If you're going to catch them, you going to have to learn to move quietly.** " She instructed. " **Come back to my door. I'll have something that you'll need.** " Was all she said before the booth opened to show three syringes. "NEEDLES!" Ed shouted in fright. "How are we supposed to defend ourselves with these?!" Eddy asked.

With no answer the Eds decided to leave and head back to the elevator and entered. "So where do we find these 'swollen' ones?" Eddy asked. "I think we can find them here." Double d said as he pressed a button for level 11. As they began to rise Double d was still in deep thought regarding Alice and the things she said earlier. Susie and Joey were together at the time, but where did Sammy come in?' Double d mentally asked. 'Could it be likely that...' Was all he could think of before he heard the elevator stop. As the looked out they saw something large straight ahead of them.

From the look of it the three saw what Alice meant by the swollen ones. It looked like the creatures the three first encountered, but these were much bigger. "Ok let's slowly creep towards it so we don't scare it off boys." Eddy said as the three slowly walked towards it. Just as they were near enough the creature suddenly collapsed in on itself and vanished. "Where did it go?" Ed asked. Before the Eds could react, they saw the creature appear near the elevator. "Surround it." Eddy whispered. And so, the Eds quietly tipped toed towards it, and surrounded it with Ed being on the creature's left, while Double d was on its right. All at once the three trusted there syringes forward and the creature popped leaving behind an extra glob of ink on the floor. Double d stuck his syringe into the glob and sucked it in. "I think this was what Alice meant by thick ink." Double d said. "What is down there guys?" Ed asked as the three saw an inky corridor. Taking chances, the Eds walked down the path and by the time they reached the end they saw a view window of a room. "Hey Double d. Isn't that another one of those audio logs on top of that barrel over there?" He asked pointing to a wooden barrel in the corner. Double d looked over to see that Eddy was right. "Another of Wally Franks." Double d said. "Wonder what he has to say this time?" Eddy asked, as Double d pressed play.

" ** _I don't get it._**

 ** _Everyone's walking around here like grandma just died. Nothing but angry faces everywhere._**

 ** _These people gotta lighten up I mean hello! You make cartoons! Your job is to make people laugh._**

 ** _I'm tellin' ya, if these people don't start cracking a smile every now and then, I'M OUTTA HERE!_**

As the audio ended and Double d finished writing down the audio the Eds were starting to get a better understanding about this place. "From what Wally was saying it's perfectly clear that nobody was happy working here and everybody was completely miserable." Double d said. "Yeah especially if they were working for someone like Joey Drew." Eddy said but what got his and the other's attention was a strange looking creature walking away from their line of sight but if they got a good look at the creature the three could see a large object on it's head. "Did you guys see that?" Ed asked. "Every bit of it." Double d nervously said. "Uhh... what was that?" Eddy asked nervously. "I don't know but I have a feeling well see it soon." Double d said. "Great." Eddy muttered. "For some reason I think we were better off glued to a tree by Jonny." He added as the three walked back towards the elevator.

The storm began to lighten up by just a bit, so the Cul-de-sac kids decided to head out and look for the building that Jonny mentioned with the latter leading the group. "I think it was this way." Jonny said, as he began walking to the north of the group. "At this point I don't think this place even exists." Kevin said. "I'm telling you it's hear somewhere. It's just been a long time since I've been in this part of the woods." Jonny said. "Rolf believes you Jonny Wood-boy." Rolf said as he walked towards the two. "Well this Sillyvision place has to be around here somewhere." Nazz said.

"Well where do you expect to find a place like that in the middle of the forest?" Sara asked as she leaned on a tree. "Maybe we took a wrong turn." Jimmy said before he turned left and tripped on a tree root. The others ran over to see if Jimmy was alright they saw right in front of him the entry gate to Sillyvision. "This is the place! Just like Plank, and I remember it." Jonny said.

"Alright let's go in find the Ed's and get out of here." Kevin said. But before the kids could move Rolf stops them. "Wait just a moment Kevin." He said as he fished for something in a bag he brought with him. "What's up with you Rolf?" Nazz asked as Rolf pulled out a wooden box.

"Rolf's Nanna has told Rolf many stories about evil spirits dwelling in places such as this one, and so should Rolf enter such places Nanna handed Rolf small trinkets to protect Rolf." Rolf said as he opened the box and pulled out several necklaces with small gemstones.

"These shall protect us from evil spirits as we search for the Ed boys." Each of the kids looked at the necklaces in confusion but nevertheless put them on. "Ok. Let's go." Kevin said as he crawled under the fence. ' _Rolf fears we are stepping foot into darkness._ ' Rolf thought as he crawled under the fence after Jimmy.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get that one!" said Eddy as the last swollen ink creature exploded and Double D extracted the leftover ink from the floor. It took some doing, (not to mention dealing with several of the smaller ones, and butcher gang members) but in the end the Eds manage to get the last drops of ink from the swollen ink creatures. As the three took a breath of air Alice spoke up. " **How sickening! Makes my skin crawl! But the task is done.** " She said in disgust. " **Bring me back my equipment. Please.** " She added. As the Eds walked back to the elevator gears were still turning in Double d's mind regarding Alice and as they entered the elevator and descended down she started mumbling something.

" **Once upon a time, there was an angel. And she was beautiful. And loved by all.** " The fallen angel began. " **She was perfect. No matter what Joey says.** " She added with sadness in her voice. As Double d continued to think the elevator stopped and the Eds exited the elevator and walked to the door. By the time they arrived Double d placed the ink filled syringes in the bin. " **I'll make this simple. Look for valve panels. Turn the little wheels. Then bring me their power cores.** " Alice instructed. " **Please don't make me regret sparing you. I can always change my mind.** " She warned, making the Eds nervous. As soon as she was done talking the booth opened to show the plungers. "First syringes, and now plungers?! Do I look like a plumber to you?!" Eddy shouted but got no answer. And so, the Eds walked back to the elevator to begin their next task. As the Eds reached the elevator they saw right next to it what they assume to be the valve panels Alice spoke of. "Why do they have ink spots on the middle Double d?" Ed asked. Double d looked at the valves and the pipes before an idea came to mind. Double d fiddled around with the valves until the ink inside the pipes aligned in the center and the door next to the pipes opened showing a power core and Double d took it out. "All we have to do is align the ink until they are in the center of the pipes." Double d said.

And so, the Eds entered the elevator and Double d pressed the button for level k and were soon caught off guard by more ink creatures which were quickly taken care of. The Eds quickly climbed up the stairs and soon saw the second valve panel. Eddy went up to the valves and fiddled around with them until the ink inside the pipes were leveled in the center and the box opened revealing the power core inside which Eddy took. With that the Eds walked back to the elevator and entered all the while they had a strange feeling that the Ink demon was watching them. Double d pressed the button for level 11 and the elevator moved downward. By the time the elevator stopped they exited and walked towards the valve panel that was not too far from them. Ed took a turn on the valves and after aligning the ink the box next to it opened and then Ed took the power core. The Eds walked further down and they spotted another valve panel and Double d once again began to fiddle around with the valves and the box opened up and Double d took out the power core inside.

" **You three are quite the efficient errand boys, aren't you?** " Alice said. "Yeah I guess you could say that." Eddy muttered. The three walked back and entered the elevator and as they descended Alice was having another one of her episodes. " **There was a time people knew my name. "It's Alice Angel!", they'd say."** Alice said. " **Feels like so long ago. But those days can come back. Dreams come true Susie. Dreams come true.** " She added. "Man, what's her deal? I mean it's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Eddy said. "Eddy I have a theory, but I'll need time to figure this out." Double d said. As the Eds exited the elevator they walked back to Alice's door and placed the power cores in the bin the fallen angel gave them their next order.

" **You see those grinning demons? Let's remove them, shall we?** " She asked. " **I've got just the tools to make this even more enjoyable**." She said before the booth opened and showed three axes. "Sweet an axe for each of us." Eddy said as he held his. "Seems like we need to find and destroy all the Bendy cutouts we've encountered fellows." Double d said.

"Then let's start smashing." Eddy said as he walked off. As the three walked back up to the elevator Ed saw something from the corner of his eye and walked down the hall much to Eddy and Double d's confusion. "Uh.. Lummpy the elevator is the other way." Eddy said walking to where Ed was and right in front of him was a door that was boarded up. Without even thinking Ed began to chop down the boards and the door opened to show a small room and an ink creature appeared but was dealt with by Ed. "What do we expect to find in this small room?" Eddy asked. "Perhaps this." Double d said, holding another audio log. "Who is it this time?" Eddy asked. "This one belongs to a **Grant Cohen**." Double d said he pressed play.

" ** _They say the real problem with Mr. Drew is that he never actually tells us little people anything._**

 ** _Oh, sure according to him there's always big stuff coming, adventure and fame and the like._**

 ** _But I'm the guy see, who has to make sure that our budgets don't go all out of whack just cause genius upstairs went out and got himself another idea. Speaking of which, and this is top secret, apparently Mr. Drew has another large project in mind now… and it ain't gonna be cheap._** "

"Interesting. From the sound of this Joey had other plans for the studio then 'just' making cartoons." Double d said as he finished writing down the log. "And with everything we've just witnessed I think I know what that is." He added. "What is it?" Eddy asked.

"Perhaps if we complete this task I can better explain." Double d said as he walked back to the lift. The Eds shortly entered the lift and began to ascend to level P and as they stopped they walked out they slowly looked around and saw a Bendy cut out next to a door. Eddy took a swing a destroyed the cut out.

"Take that you Disney reject." Eddy taunted. Double d then opened the door and walked inside to see the stair they had previously seen before and with that they began to walk up to level 11 as they did they saw and dealt with even more Ink creatures, and Butcher gang members both of which were becoming more, and more aggressive. By the time they reached level 11 Ed spotted the Bendy cut out they previously saw and destroyed it. "Be gone unwanted thing!" Ed said. With that out of the way they continued to walk back to the elevator door and Double d called it and as they waited something was on Eddy's mind.

"Hey Sockhead what's up with you? You've been quieter then normal." He asked. "I'm busy thinking about something that Alice said about herself, and about Joey, and Sammy Lawrence." Double d said. "What are you talking about?" Eddy asked. "As we already know Susie Campbell was a voice actress and voiced Alice Angel in the Sillyvision cartoons. And how during the time she was in a relationship with Joey drew." Double d said as he showed Eddy Susie's third audio he wrote. "Given this fact and that Susie was a voice actress who could dance and sing she was put to work in the music department with Sammy Lawrence." He added. "What are you getting at Double d?" Eddy asked. "Yeah Double d, what?" Ed asked as well.

"Gentlemen I believe that Susie Campbell, and Sammy Lawrence were having... **an affair**." Double d said.

"An affair? You mean that Susie cheated on Joey?" Eddy asked. "Quite possibly, from what Alice said that Sammy was a handsome man, it's likely that during the time of Susie working in the music department she and Sammy had begun to have developed a relationship without Joey's knowledge, after all Susie was a singing, dancing voice actress, while Sammy was a music director. However, this probably didn't last long because ether Joey found out about the affair, or he stumbles upon the two, and ether way it didn't end well." Double d explained.

"And so, it's likely that Joey wanted to get back at Susie and ultimately found the best way to do so was by crushing her dreams in the worst way possible since he was both Susie's former lover, and her boss. Enter Allison Pendle. Joey knew that Susie was having a good time playing Alice Angel and so he hired Allison behind Susie's back and Susie was beyond devastated and probably more so since it is most likely that Sammy dumped her for Allison. After all Alice did say that Sammy was _'a lier'_ , and from the sound of it in her second audio Suzie said Allison's name with disgust, and jealousy." He added.

"Wow, wait if what you said is true then which Alice are we following? Susie, or Alison?" Eddy asked. "I'm not certain, I do have a theory, but I need more time to think this through." Double d said. By the time they finished their conversation the Eds heard the elevator and walked inside. Double d pressed the button for level k and they began to ascend upwards. By the time they reached the floor Boris tapped on Double d's shoulder and pointed to where the next cutout was and they saw it behind the stairs. "Thank you, Boris." Double d said as he walked over and used his axe to destroy the Bendy cutout. "Well... that was invigorating." He said.

With that they decided to walk up the stairs and out the way they came in to the toy factory. The three continued to walk to the entry way to the corner the re-encountered Boris and the Bendy cut out he used. Eddy hacked that one and the three walked to the toy factory entry way. when they did they destroyed each one. By the time it was done Alice spoke up.

" **Ah, now that was fun!** " She said much to the Ed's agreement. " **Oh! But I forgot to mention...** " She added getting their attention. "Uhh... what?" Eddy asked not liking where this was going. " **...He hates it when I do that. I would hide if I were you.** " She said. It didn't take them long to figure it out. "YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN? YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Eddy shouted, and then the room suddenly got darker and the sound of a heartbeat was heard. Three looked towards the entryway and saw Bendy sprinting towards them resulting in the three to quickly run the opposite direction. They ran to the entryway of the elevator, but Double d thought about something and ran towards the little miracle station. "Quick in here!" Double d shouted as they ran inside. As Ed shut the door they looked out through the small window and got a full view of the ink demon.

Bendy was taller than a full-grown man, his white bowtie was stained in a few spots, and his right hand was larger than his left, but what stood out was that his entire body was so dangerously thin he resembled a malnourished skeleton. As the Eds were looking at him Bendy looked around for them but with no sight of them the ink demon turned around and walked away.

After a few minutes Eddy broke the silence. "I think he's gone." He whispered. "Eddy are you certain?" Double d whispered back. "Yeah, it's quiet." Eddy said. Double d carefully opened the door and looked out to see that Eddy was right. So, the Eds quickly entered the elevator and double d pressed the button for level 9. By the time they reached the floor the three walked over to Alice's door and placed the axes back in the bin and as they waited for their next task Alice spoke up.

" **THE DISGUSTING WRETCHES HAVE WANDERED MY HALLS, HAVE BEEN LEFT UNCHECKED!** " She shouted with fear present in her voice. The Eds looked behind them and to their horror ink creatures, and butcher gang members began to emerge from the ink below them. " **THEY'ER TRYING TO DRAG ME BACK TO THE DARKNESS! DON'T LET THEM TAKE YOUR ANGEL!** " She ordered the Eds who in turn took defensive stances with the pipes they had before. " **PURGE THEM ONE BY ONE! SMASH THEM INTO PUDDLES! KILL THEM!** " Alice screamed as the ink monsters charged towards the Eds.

Ed ran towards the creature and began to whack two of the ink creatures before a butcher gang member resembling the spider took a swing, but Ed quickly ducked and struck back with a swing of his own that would make a baseball player proud and caused it to instantly burst.

Double d was able to swat away an ink creature and then saw a butcher gang member resembling the pirate sailor took a swing at him first using his wrench, but Double d blocked it. But then it started to use its head like a wrecking ball. Double d quickly moved out of the way as the head hit the ground. Using this to his advantage he struck it two times and the creature popped like a balloon.

Eddy was already killing the three creatures when the chimp member of the butcher gang came charging at him with a weapon of his own. He took a swing with his wrench, but Eddy blocked it and stuck back resulting with the creature to get knocked back and fell on it's back. Taking advantage Eddy ran towards it and stomped his foot on its head resulting in the creature to explode. As they were about to take a breather the Eds saw another wave sprinting towards the them. The Eds looked at each other and smirked before charging towards them.

The next wave didn't even stand a chance and when the last butcher gang member fell it was quiet. Giving the Eds some time to breath. "Well… that was… actually kind of fun." Eddy said as he caught his breath. "I agree. That was quite exhilarating." Double d said. "Your minions are no match for us evil ink demon!" Ed shouted.

Before the Eds could fully celebrate their victory, Alice spoke up. " **So quiet. Like a welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?** " She asked. "You can say that." Eddy said. " **I hate leaving work unfinished! Fortunately, I have you three to pick up the pieces.** **But you'll have to go deeper. Down, down, down into the abyss.** " She said. " **Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend.** " She said before continuing. " **Sending you a present. A little firepower. Take good care of it. It belonged to someone very special.** " Alice said before the booth opened and showed something made the Eds go wide eye.

"No way a TOMMY GUN!" Eddy said in excitement. He grabbed the weapon and held it in his arms. "Eddy do you even know how to work that thing?" Double d asked in concern.

"Just point and click. How hard can it be?" Eddy rhetorically asked, unfortunately the moment he finished that sentence he accidentally pulled the trigger and shot a bullet dangerously close to Double d's left foot. "Ahh!" Double d shrieked at the sudden event, before glaring at Eddy. "Eh… hehe… oops." Was all Eddy could say. The Eds began to walk down the elevator to complete their final task and by the time they reached it Double d pressed a button that he didn't press before labeled _'floor 14'_. As they descended downward the were met with a large dark room. As they exited they saw that it was a large open area with a sea of ink on the floor.

"Whoa. This place is huge." Eddy said and saw something at the corner of his eye and saw a butcher gang member. "Ahh!" Eddy shrieked. Instinctually he pointed the tommy gun at it only to stop when he saw that it wasn't moving. "Huh?" Was all the Eds could say. Ed poked it with his pipe, but the creature didn't move. "I… I do believe it's… dead." Double d said, and he saw something in its hand. Double d slowly reached out his hand towards it, and he moved the creatures hand to show what it was holding. Double d jumped back in fright and the others flinched at the response.

"Double d what is it?! What did you see?!" Eddy asked as he pointed the tommy gun at the creature thinking it was playing possum. Double d a deep breath for a few seconds, before he grabbed a ledge to support himself as he climbed up on his feet. "It's nothing serious Eddy. I just didn't expect to see what it was holding." Double d said, as he grabbed the object, and showed it to Ed and Eddy.

In Double d's hand was... **a heart**.

Eddy looked like he was gonna puke, while Ed was sweating vigorously. "I think these are the _'pieces'_ that Alice needs." Double d said as he pulled out a bag from his pocked and placed the heart inside. "Guess that explains the chest cavity's we saw with the Boris and Butcher gang clones." Eddy said as he looked at the corpse. As the Eds walked down the stairs, they looked around and Ed saw something in the corner. "I see a light." He said. It was that moment Alice spoke up.

" **Shhhh… there he is. The Projectionist. Skulking in the darkness.** " She said. " **You be sure to stay out of his light, if you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieces I need.** " She finished.

The Eds continued down to the stairs just in time to see The Projectionist walking away. "Ok boys now's our chance. We sneak in on the other side grab, the hearts, sneak out, and get the heck out of john." Eddy said, as Ed, and Double d nodded. The three slowly walked towards the second entry way and as they do they see a projector playing a cartoon loop on the wall.

The image shows Bendy happily walking through a graveyard with a picnic basket in his hand. As they continued on they saw another loop, this one showing Boris sitting on a rock eating a sandwich and a sheet was on his lap and right in front of him was Bendy's basket so the Eds assume that Boris stole the basket, and is eating Bendy's sandwich, and then Bendy angrily walking over to Boris and tapped on his shoulder, but Boris out right ignores him.

The three continue to look around until Ed saw another body holding a heart. "Uh… Double d dose an actual heart count as a valentine's day gift?" Ed asked as he held the heart. "Uh… In all honesty I'd rather not say." Double d said as he took the heart and placed it in the bag.

As they continue on they see another loop showing Bendy who was out of breath leaning next to a large rock and a large shadow appeared before him before he looked up and towards the shadow's owner and then grinned.

"Nope not creepy." Eddy muttered. The three continued on until they came across a two-separate walkway. "Which way do we go?" Eddy asked but saw a light moving towards them. "Not that way." The three said before quickly moving towards the opposite side. As they walked down the path they saw the same cartoon loop they saw before but stopped when they saw another body holding a heart. Eddy promptly grabbed it and placed it in the bag. "That thing felt so real." Eddy shuddered, as he rubbed his hand on his shirt. The three continued and saw another projector showing what the Eds assume is the cartoon's title.

" _'Joey drew studios presents "Tombstone Picnic" a Bendy cartoon'_." Double d said. "Hey that sounds like the cartoon loop we saw at the back at the music department." Eddy said. Next to the image was another body, but unfortunately this one didn't have a heart and so the Eds continued down until they saw another one that did. They continued on until the took a left turn and saw another loop showing Boris standing up with the basket on his head still eating the sandwich, with the rest of the baskets items from sandwiches, to soda bottles lying on the ground.

The Eds continued and they saw straight ahead was another body holding a heart Double d took the heart and placed it inside the bag. That was when Alice spoke up. " **Tell me. Were they still writhing in your hands? Bring them to me now! I don't like to wait.** " She said.

And so, the Eds quickly began to walk back to the stairs. However, as they came back out, they saw The Projectionist walking out at the same time. The three didn't have time to move until it was too late, and the creature spotted them.

The next thing they knew it let out a loud shriek and charged forward towards the three. "AHHH!" The Eds screamed as the they see it running towards them at full speed. While panicking Eddy instinctually pointed the tommy gun at it and emptied the entire clip.

The Projectionist stopped in its tracks, then letting out a loud ear-piercing scream, before falling over. The Eds cautiously walked towards it before Double d checked the creatures body. "Is it…?" Eddy asked. "It's dead." Double d answered. It was there the three saw what it looked like.

It was a very tall creature with cables coming out of its back, elbows, and ankles, a speaker in it's chest, but what stood out was that it has a film wheel on its left shoulder and has a film projector for a head. "Well I guess that's why they called it the projectionist." Eddy said. Double d looked over to see on top of a wooden box was something they were all too familiar with.

"Another audio log?" Eddy asked. "Another that belongs to Norman Polk." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _Now I'm not looking for trouble. It's just the nature of us projectionists to seek out the dark places._**

 ** _You see I've learned the ins and outs of this here studio. I know how to avoid being bothered by the likes of this… company._**

 ** _That projectionist, they always say creeping around, he's just looking for trouble. Well trouble or not, I see everything. They don't even know when I'm watchin._**

 ** _Even when I'm right behind'em._** "

Double d finished the log and something became perfectly clear to Double d's mind. "Gentlemen I think I figured out something." He said. "What?" Eddy asked. "Ed, Eddy… I think this was **once** Norman Polk." Double d said. "What?" Eddy asked taken back by the statement. "Eddy I believe this was all connected to the coffins, the pentagram, Joey's book the illusion of living, ink, and the ink machine itself." Double d said. "I think Joey has been using the ink machine to reanimate the dead into the creatures we've encountered." Double d said much to Ed, and Eddy's shock. "Think about it gentlemen. Coffins are used to hold corpses, a pentagram is used to summon the dead, then we have Joey's book _'The Illusion of Living'_. If you break down the title the meaning of the book means something that is alive but is not, ink is used to bring illustrations to life before going into a celluloid form, and finally a projector is used to bring an illustration to life on screen." Double d said. "Uh.. that's interesting and all… but what does that have to do him?" Eddy asked pointing at The Projectionist.

"I'll get to that in a bit. The ink machine is powered by a constant flow of ink, and the ink itself if passed through the machine with a suitable conduit for example a human body, has the power to reanimate the dead. But while they were given new life they don't return completely human, instead they return as a twisted version of an animated creation. But while in their new forms they retain their distinct personalities, and unique traits." Double d explained. "As for the projectionist, there is only one person for that job and that's Norman. Norman's audio said that he was spying on everyone in the studio and it's likely that he overheard something, and Joey had to silence him, and look what that led to." Double d said looking at The Projectionist.

"So, what your saying is that we've been facing what was once the employees of the studio?" Eddy asked. "Yes. The creatures we've faced, the employees, the ink machine, it all fits Eddy." Double d said. "Wally Franks was a goofy, silly, and cheerful person, who can be scared at times and there is only one person who fits that description." He added resulting in Ed, and Eddy to figure out who Double d was talking about. "BORIS!" They said in union.

"The same thing can be described on Alice. You, and Ed may not have noticed it, but when we were coming back from third task Alice began to speak to about how everyone once knew her, and then she addressed herself as Susie Campbell, but there was something else going on." Double d said.

"What?" Eddy asked. "Yeah Double d. What?" Ed asked intrigued by the theory. "Before she gave us out tasks Alice had a strange personality that went from kind and vulnerable, to hostile, and seductive in seconds. Not only that, but I noticed that there was a **second voice** when she said, _'pulled me back!'_. Whenever she spoke to us I noticed the hostile side belong to someone else, because from her recordings Susie had a naive, and happy personality, while this voice sounded threatening, and malevolent. And to add that remember when we saw that room full of Boris and Butcher gang clones? The same calm voice while scared said _'she made me.'_ as if someone else was in charge. That was when I put two and two together and it all led to one explanation." Double d said. "What is it?" Eddy asked. "Gentlemen, I believe that Alice Angel is **both** Susie Campbell, and Allison Pendle." Double d said.

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked. "It's just like you said Eddy, she has a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. personality." Double d said. "It even goes for the Butcher gang, and Shawn Flynn. Mix three villainous characters, and a man who sounds like a trouble maker, and has an unsettling sense of humor, who creates horrifying versions of popular toys."

"But if all that is true… then wat about Joey Drew?" Eddy asked. "As we already know Joey was the head of both Joey drew studios and Sillivision. From what we've heard form recordings, and Alice, it would seem that Joey has a controlling personality, with little compassion for others, but is very ambitious." Double d said. "It's also likely that Joey was very unwell. When we entered the pentagram room we saw a flashback of a wheelchair, the ink machine, and Bendy. I originally brushed that aside, but after everything that we went through I began to realize that there was one person who would fit Joey's controlling megalomaniac personality. **Bendy**." Double d said, much to the two's shock.

"Think about it, when Bendy started chasing us and when we hid in that little miracle station, I noticed one thing. Bendy has a limp in his strides meaning that Joey had a problem with one of his legs. Not only that but Bendy's right hand was larger than the other on his left meaning that Joey was right handed and used that hand for animating. And then there was Bendy's large grin. When we saw the animator's desk, a sketch of Bendy had a smaller cuter smile. But it was probably rejected by Joey and Bendy was given the larger grin." He explained.

"But what about this _'large project'_ we heard?" Eddy asked. "With the power of the ink machine Joey could bring his cartoons to life and turn this entire studio in to an amusement park, or at the very least create a new art technique to 'wow' the audience." Double d said. "But of course, this is all a theory." He added. It was there the two knew that Ed was missing.

"Ed, where did you go now?!" Eddy called out. "Hey guys! I found something!" Ed called out from behind the stairs leading to the lift. Eddy and double d walked over to it and saw Ed near a valve. "A valve? What's this one to?" Eddy asked. "I believe this valve is connected to the flooded area we saw before." Double d said, as Ed turned it.

With no other option the Eds walked back up to the stairs and entered the elevator. Double D pressed the button for level 9 and the three ascended upwards until they reached the floor. They then walked out and searched for the entryway, when they did they saw the ink was drained away allowing access. The three walked down the stairs to see a small room with globs of ink still on the floor, but what stood out was a table in the center and on the table was another audio log, which Double d picked up.

"Who is it this time? Suzie? Allison?" Eddy asked. "Wally Franks? Joey Drew?" Ed asked. "I can't make out the last name, but the person who owned this is named… **_Henry_**." Double d said, as he pressed play.

" ** _Only two weeks into this company and already it's gotten interesting. Joey is a man of ideas… and only ideas._**

 ** _When I agreed to start this whole thing with him I thought there would be a little more give and take. Instead I give, and he takes. I haven't seen Linda for days now._**

 ** _Still someone has to make this happen. When in doubt, just keep drawing Henry._**

 ** _On the plus side, I've got a new character I think people are going to love._** "

When the audio ended something became perfectly clear in Double d's mind. "So, Henry and Joey were business partners. But when he said, _'Joey is a man of ideas… and only ideas.'_ from the sound of it Henry must be the one doing **all** the work. Meanwhile Joey took all the credit." Double d stated. "Then there's this Linda person. She must be Henry's girlfriend or wife." He added.

"But what about this _'new character'_ he mentioned." Eddy asked, but the three got their answer when they saw next to the audio was a book with a picture of Bendy. "Henry created Bendy!" The three said in union. "So, Henry created Bendy, but there was a good chance that he and Joey must have argued about creative differences and Henry must have left, and Joey took full credit. Just like how Ub iwerks left Walt Disney for the same thing when they created Mickey Mouse." Double d said. With this new information the three left the room and walked over to Alice's door, and Double d put the bag of hearts it the bin.

" **It seems we've reached the end of my todo list, my little errand boys.** " She said. " **I hope you three enjoyed our time together.** **I'll** **always treasure it. Return to the lift. It's time to go home.** " Alice said.

Upon hearing that the Eds didn't hesitate to enter the elevator. When they got inside the door closed by itself and the lift began to move upwards. "Wait, what about him?" Eddy asked regarding Boris who was standing in the elevator the whole journey. Before either Ed, or Double d could provide an answer Alice spoke up.

" **Have you three ever wondered what Heaven is like?** " She asked. " **I like to dream that it's quite beautiful. A soft valley of grass, blanketed by a warm sun.** **I don't think I'll ever get to see it.** " She said sadly. " **Are you ready to ascend my little errand boys? The heavens are waiting.** " She said.

From that point on the four could hear Alice slightly crying, before she began to strangely, and suddenly giggle, then it turned to laughter, and went from happily, to slowly turning to maniacal, all the while the Eds, and Boris couldn't help but grow slightly nervous.

"I know I said it before guys but _'I have a **bad** feeling about this'_." Eddy said, and his fears were confirmed when the elevator suddenly stopped and began to fall fast like something snapped the support cable.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING GUYS?!" Ed shouted. "I FEAR THAT ALLISON HAS BECOME THE **DOMINANT SIDE** OF ALICE GENTLEMEN!" Double d answered. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SOCKHEAD?!" Eddy asked. "IT IS EXACTLY LIKE DR. JEKYLL AND MR. HYDE EDDY! ONE SIDE HAS COMPLETELY TAKEN OVER THE OTHER!" Double d said.

" **DID YOU THREE REALLY THINK I'D LET YOU STEAL FROM ME?!** **DID YOU THINK I'D REALLY JUST LET YOU GO?!** " Alice shouted.

" **NO, ED EDD AND EDDY! I KNOW WHO YOU THREE ARE! AND I KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE!** " She shouted much to the three's shock. "HOW DO YOU KNOW US?!" Eddy asked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW WHY WERE HERE?!" Double d asked. "WHERE CAN ED GET BUTTERED TOAST?!" Ed asked.

" **NONE OF THAT MATTERS! AND YOU THREE WILL NOT STOP WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE! NOW COME DOWN AND BRING ME BACK MY BORIS!** " Alice screamed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HIM?!" Eddy asked. " **IT'S THE MOST PERFECT BORIS I'VE EVER SEEN AND I WANT IT! INEED IT.** " Alice answered viciously.

" **I NEED IT'S INSIDES SO I CAN BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?** " Alice viciously asked. " **DON'T YOU GET IT?! GIVE HIM TO ME!** " She shouted. " **OR BETTER YET, I'LL TAKE HIM! ONCE… YOUR… DEAD!** "

"EVERYONE GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING!" Eddy shouted, before the elevator crashed, and everything went black.

...

...

...

...

...

...

..ddy!

Eddy!

EDDY WAKE UP!

Eddy slowly opened his eyes to see Ed attempting to wake him. He looked over to his left to see Boris doing the same with Double d. He didn't know where they were but from the sign above them Eddy could make out _'Level S'_. And just ahead of them was a long corridor and a figure walking towards them. A figure which Eddy realized who it was. "Ed… behind…" was all Eddy could mutter before the lights went out. And a flash went off and all Eddy could see was both Ed, and Boris be dragged away from sight. "ED! BORIS!" Was all Eddy could shout, before completely blacking out.

 **END CHAPTER**

*Drawn to darkness*

Authors note: Oh my god this chapter took me forever! But never the less it's done, and I have a feeling the next one will be no different. Oh well. Anyways the theories you read about were from Youtuber SuperHorrorBro. He came up with the theories including his reanimation theory so all of theories belong to him. As for the Susie, and Sammy affair theory was my own I know that I'm probably not the first person to have come up with this idea, but I feel as though I'm the only one to have put in that much thought into it, but if you felt the same way about it feel free to let me know. That's all for now folks until chapter four comes out I'll see you next time.

 **BENDY WILL RETURN.**


	4. Chapter 4 Colossal Wonders

Authors note: Before any of you read I want you all to know that due to chapters one and two were given serious new updates following the release of chapter four I personally am beginning to think about incorporating the updates into the story. And, I like many other Bendy fans were not expecting the chapter delay so there I'm glad I got that out of my chest. Well all that aside enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 Colossal wonders

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

…over here!

…the heck

…ink there

…alright?

Hey there coming around.

The voices were becoming clear to Eddy and when he opened his eyes the surrounding areas was slightly blurry, but when it began to clear he saw the faces of the Cul-de-sac kids. Eddy nearly screamed at the sight of them but looked over to Double d and saw he was also regaining consciousness. "Oh, dear you think we'd be used to this by now." Double d muttered as he rubbed the back of his aching head.

"Geeze. You two dorks look like you went through a thrill ride no one wants to ever ride again." Kevin said. Upon hearing this Eddy looked around to see they were an Ed short. "ED!" Eddy shouted, as he got up and tried to run down the only path available, however he was stopped by Rolf who was holding Eddy by his three hairs. "Calm yourself Three-haired Ed-boy!" Rolf said as he lifted Eddy up into the air, and placed him next to Double d, who had completely regained consciousness. "Maybe it's best that you two should start at the beginning." Nazz said. Double d and Eddy looked at each other and agreed.

So, they spent the few minuets explaining the kids the whole studio, the ink machine, nearly being sacrificed by Sammy Lawrence, meeting Boris, and how they became Alice Angel's unwilling errand boys, and how they wound up on this floor.

"So, let me get this straight. There is a cult of crazed cartoon lovers who found a way to bring the characters of this place to life and now these people are possessed by said characters and turned into monsters?" Kevin asked as the two Eds explained what happened. "To put it simply." Double d, said as he looked at the remains of the elevator. "Rolf's nana told Rolf of how people would go to extreme lengths to achieve something." Rolf said. "It would seem that this Joey Drew went so far as to have made a pact with the devil himself to make his dream of creating cartoons a reality." He added.

"Hey where's Ed?" Jonny asked. "Gone. Alice took him." Eddy said. "You mean the cartoon angel lady?" Nazz asked. "Then there is only one thing left to do ladies and gentlemen." Double d said as he walked passed the Cul-de-sac kids. "We find and rescue Ed, and Boris." He said before he and eddy walked away. Everyone else looked confused at the two but followed suit. As they walked down the long hallway they stopped at a large sign printed on the wall pointing at two directions.

"' _Level S: Accounting Finance. Management office: GRANT COHEN. Archives J-L RD ACCESS.'_ " Double d said. "Hey Double d isn't that the guy who was in charge of the budget of this place?" Eddy asked. "Yes. Eddy He might have some knowledge that could be useful to us." Double d said. The group took the direction pointing right to Grant's office and saw two doors on opposite sides. Eddy walked over to the door on the right and opened it to reveal a room with a file cabinet and a desk but what got everyone's attention was the entire room was written all over with the repeated words 'MONEY' and 'TAXES' and 'TIME IS MONEY'.

"Dude…" Kevin said looking around. "Whoa." Nazz said nervously. Everyone else looked inside and all had the same feeling of dread in the air, which was increased when they could faintly hear whispers. The only people who tried to remain calm despite shaking nervously is Eddy and Double d. "Oh my." Double d muttered. "It's like something from Ed's horror movies." Jonny said. "What's that on the desk?" Jimmy asked pointing at the desk. Everyone looked over to see a blob of ink bubbling and next to it was something very familiar to the two Ed's.

"Another audio log." Double d said picking up the recorder and inspecting it. "Who's is it?" Eddy asked. "Strange. I can't seem to find a name." Double d said. "Play it, maybe well recognize the voice." Eddy said. Double d did so, and the recorder began to play hoping to hear a voice.

However, what they got was a series of uncontrollable whimpering, breaking glass, snarling, and finally heavy breathing.

As the audio ended the group were completely quiet save for the sound of the Bendy clock in the room. "Uhhh… ok that… was… disturbing." Eddy said breaking the silence. "Yeah I don't know what to say." Sarah said as Jimmy held her arm nervously. "Rolf believes that the owner of this voice has completely lost his sanity." Rolf said earning nods from everyone else. As they exited the room they went to open the other door but to their dismay it was locked. And so, they began to walk down the only other direction leading to the archives. By the time they reached the door they noticed something was missing. "Isn't there supposed to be a door knob or something?" Jonny said. "Perhaps there was something like that in the room we were just in." Double d said as he ran back to the room. A few seconds later he returned with a valve in his hands. "Maybe this will help." He said as he placed the valve on the center of the door. It snapped on securely before Double d turned the knob and the door opened.

When everyone walked inside small lights illuminated on a small stage in front of them revealing six black statues, a record player, and a statue of Bendy. Two of the statues were positioned as one was holding the other prisoner while the other four were in torment. Above them all was a sign saying the words Eddy, and Double d instantly recognized. " _'HE WILL SET US FREE'_." Double d and Eddy read aloud. "Ok this is getting creepier and **creepier** by the minuet." Kevin said. " _'Getting'_? It's been that way ever since we got here." Eddy said. "Looks like you weren't kidding when you said there was a cult about this guy." Nazz said, as she looked at the Bendy statue. "We better move there might be something we can use further down." Double d said as he walked further down. Everyone else followed and were met with a large library.

Everyone walked around, but immediately stopped when they heard the sound of creaking wood and tiny bits of metal hitting the floor. By the time the sounds stopped everyone carefully continued to explore and when they looked in the center of the room they saw two books, a cup, and another audio log. "Who's is it this time?" Eddy asked. "Susie Campbell." Double d read the name. "Who?" Kevin asked. "Long story short she was the voice actress for Alice Angel who dated her boss Joey Drew but had an affair with music director Sammy Lawrence, and Joey fired her because of it, and was dumped by Sammy when he met her replacement Allison Pendal." Double d explained. "Let's see what she has to say this time." He added as he pressed play.

" ** _They told me I was perfect for the role. Absolutely perfect. Now Joey's going around saying things behind closed doors. I can always tell._**

 ** _Now he wants to meet again tomorrow, says he has an "opportunity" for me. I'll hear him out. But if that smooth talker thinks he can double cross an angel and get away with it, well, oh he's got another thing coming._**

 ** _Alice, ooh she doesn't like liars._** "

"Well… I can only assume how well that went." Double d said, as he finished writing down the log. "Yeah. From the sound of it, it didn't go well." Eddy said. "So, what now?" Nazz asked. "Hey guys check this out." Jonny called out. Everyone walked over to see him in front of a door with the sign saying _'Private'_ and above that was five light bulbs. "What do you think is in there?" Jonny asked. "I don't know it could be just some offices." Kevin said as he leaned on the shelf. By doing so he felt something slid in and one of the bulbs lit up. "Kevin. I think you found a secret entry way. "Everyone. Look for a book that is out of place, we can press onward through here." Double d said.

Everyone went around to find and press a book, but when Double d, and Eddy found two books they pushed them in and then suddenly saw a flash of light which startled the two, and the wind started to pick up around them. Soon there was another flash of light and the two saw Kevin and Rolf standing in front of them. "ED-BOYS COME TO YOUR SENSES!" Rolf shouted which snapped the two back their senses and looked around to see the two staring at them.

"Are you two ok? You zoned out on us as soon as you pushed those books in." Kevin said. "Uhh… I'm not certain about that myself." Double d admitted. "Hey guys get over here." Nazz called out everyone walked over to were Nazz was at and they found her in front of the small stage but what got their attention was the six statues were gone. "Uhh… where did those statues go?" Eddy asked. "Um Eddy… I don't believe those were statues." Double d said. "If those weren't statues then what were they?" Jimmy asked. "I don't know Jimmy." Sarah said. "Rolf fears we are not alone in this very room." Rolf said. "Let's just find the last two books and get out of here." Eddy said. Everyone walked back to the other room and looked around all the while the noises they previously heard continued, much to their discomfort. Finally finding the last two books they were pressed in and when everyone walked over to the door Rolf pushed the doors and they slowly opened. As everyone walked inside they saw something no one was expecting.

It was a massive cave with pipes leaking ink, chains hanging from the ceiling and attached to the chains were small cages. The Cul-de-sac kids were shocked beyond belief at the sight. "No wonder this place is so big." Double d said. "It was all… **underground**." Eddy said. "Wow. They must have had to have a huge budget to do this." Jonny said. "Uhh… I don't think an animator could afford to do this Jonny." Nazz said. "So where do we go now?" Kevin asked.

"I believe we go this way." Double d said as he walked down a wooden pathway. Everyone else following closely behind until they soon reached the end where the path ends at the edge of the cliff. "Looks like the end of the line." Eddy said looking down to see a black pit. "Not quite Eddy." Double d said looking at the machine next to him. "What is it Double d?" Jimmy asked. "Perhaps if we get this machine working again we can use the platform to get across." Double d said pointing to the machine, and to the other side of the pit where they see a door. "Worth a shot." Sarah said. "Rolf thinks there is something useful down there." Rolf said pointing towards a pathway. Everyone walked through to reach the end where they see a large vat like pipe was and next to it was a valve. "What are we going to find here?" Nazz asked. "Hey what does this do?" The group heard Jonny asked as he pulled a switch. "Jonny wait-" Was all Double d said before the pipe in front of them began to rise revealing bubbling ink. "Hmm." Was all double d could say before he twisted the valve and a few seconds later the inks bubbling grew louder, and then an ink creature rose up from the ink and moaned a bit much to the groups shock before it stopped and stood there with its back facing them.

"Dude check it out." Kevin whispered hoping the creature couldn't hear. "That thing is just freaky." Nazz said. "It looks like something from the blob huh buddy?" Jonny said to Plank. "Rolf thought Nana's Fish head soup was bubbly." Rolf said. Double d and Eddy looked at the creature and the first thing the two noticed was a small glob of ink on its back appeared more solid than the rest of it. With out thinking Eddy grabbed on to it and pulled the glob out as fast as he could, and the creature quickly slithered back into vat.

"Aww! Dork give us some warning the next time your gonna do that." Kevin said. "Relax Shovel-chin I got an idea." Eddy said as he walked away. "Well that's a first." Sarah muttered. Eddy ignored that and walked back to where the wench was at and walked over to a small machine. He placed the ink glob inside and pulled the switch. There was a small ruckus before the machine stopped with a ding and a sphere ink fell out, but when it hit the ground it took the form of a cup.

"Astounding! A real life 3d printer!" Double d said, in amazement. "Whoa. That's so cool." Nazz said holding the cup. "Hey, looks like you can change the shape on this thing." Jimmy said looking on the other side of the machine. The others looked at Jimmy and saw he was right, there was a knob that could choose the shape the ink will form. Jimmy twisted the knob and the next image was a gear. "Wait! I think we can use this." Double d said, before running back to the vat of ink. He turned the valve again and like before the ink creature emerged, and Double d quickly snatched the glob of ink off the creature's back. Quickly running back with the ink glob in hand Double d placed it in the machine and pulled the switch. The same occurrence happened and this time a larger sphere fell out and took the form of a gear. "Perfect." Double d said as he hoisted the gear up and walked over to the winch and placed the gear in its slot and pulled the switch. The group looked over to the other side and saw the platform moving towards them. By the time it stopped everyone climbed inside and the lift began to move across with its passengers aboard.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a snagging noise and the platform jolted a bit startling the cul-de-sac kids. "Ah! What was that?!" Eddy said. "Is this thing gonna break?!" Kevin said. "Are we gonna fall?!" Sarah shouted. "The platform must have not expected so much weight." Double d. Before they could ask anymore questions the group heard a loud crash and saw they reached the other side. Everyone quickly got off the platform and took some time to recover from the slight scare. "Ok. That was scary." Nazz said. "Rolf never felt this frighten since one of his sheep was attacked by a sheep rustler wearing a wolf skin mask." Rolf said.

"Let's keep moving." Kevin said. Everyone began to walk towards a partly open door and when Eddy opened it he, and Double d saw another flash of light much like before except this time the hallway ahead of them seemed to have stretched farther down, and saw hands, and arms reaching out to them from through the walls. Another flash occurred and this time they saw everyone in front of them. "You guys ok?" Nazz asked in concern. "What… just happened?" Double d said as he found himself, and Eddy sitting on the floor. "You two just stood there like trees before suddenly collapsing to the floor." Jonny said, as he hoisted Double d, and Eddy up. "This is just like before back in the library." Kevin said. "Look guys if this keeps on happening you should say something. Ok?" Nazz asked.

"Alright. We'll keep that in mind." Double d said. The group continued on, and when they neared the other side they could hear loud banging noises, heavy machinery and chains. "What is that?" Sarah asked. "I don't know but were about to find out." Kevin said. When they entered they saw they were in a large stairway, before they could move they heard a voice Double d, and Eddy instantly recognized.

" **I See you there, my little errand boys. And I see you brought friends.** " Came the voice of the fallen angel. "Who was that?" Jimmy muttered in fear followed by the nervousness of everyone else. Everyone except two certain Eds. "Alice." The two said. " **Your angel is always watching.** " Alice said. " **What is it that keeps you going?** " She asked. " **Is it the thrill of the hunt? The thirst for your freedom?** " She guessed. " **Or perhaps… You're just looking for a little, friendly, wolf… along with a certain friend of yours.** " Alice stated before chuckling. " **Better hurry errand boys. Boris and Ed are having trouble staying in one piece.** " She said, ending her conversation.

"Then that means we better not waste any time." Eddy said in determination for their friend, and the toon wolf. The group began to walk up the stairs all the while the sound of chains we heard. Eventually they reached the top and entered a room with two couches a balcony. Everyone looked around and heard depressing music coming from a record player. "Umm… everyone?" Double d said pointing to the balcony. Everyone looked up to see what Double d saw but were wide eyed when they saw it.

It was an ink creature but this one was different. It had a humanoid figure and white pools for eyes. " **He's… he's been finding me. He always finds me. *Sob* Oh no! *Sniff* Eh… I- I just want to go home. W- when do we go home? WHEN DO WE GO HOME?!** " The figure cries as it walks away. "What was that? It sounded completely depressed." Nazz asked. "I don't know." Double d said as he walked towards the door in front of him. When he opened the door, the group was in for a huge surprise.

There was a whole bunch of ink figures. Each and everyone of them were depressed, as if they were prisoners. The group looked around and went over to talk to one of them. "Um… excuse us sir or ma'am, but do you know what's going on? Or better yet what happened to you?" Double d asked. The figure who was questioned said nothing, but just stared back at them. "I don't think we'll get anything out of these guys." Kevin said. "Rolf feels as though they were kept here to be saves." Rolf said. "You mean they're kept as prisoners here? That's horrible." Nazz said, as she spotted one of them in a corner crying. "I hate to say it but there isn't anything we can do here." Double d said. "We better get moving. Them staring at us is giving me the creeps." Eddy said. "Where do we go?" Jimmy asked. "That way." Double d said pointing to the wall with an open airduct. As the group walk towards it they saw another ink message. "' _NO ANGELS!'_ " Kevin read. "Well… I don't think we'll have a hard time trying to figure out who they're talking about." Eddy said. As they approached the airduct Double d spotted something leaning on the wall. "Oh, another flashlight. Defiantly come in handy." He said as he turned it on and crawled inside. Everyone else followed suit.

"Hey. There was something I was wondering." Eddy said. "What is it Eddy?" Nazz asked. "How did you guys find us?" Eddy asked. "I'm curious about that myself?" Double d said agreeing to Eddy's question.

If the Cul-de-sac kids could they would look at each other knowing this would be brought up. Eventually one of them spoke. "Well it started out like this…" Kevin said.

 ** _Twelve hours ago._**

"Since you three ran into the deeper part of the woods we decided to go back to the cul-de-sac to wait for you to come back, but you guys didn't come back for hours." Kevin said. "We were all pretty worried for you guys." Nazz said. "That was then Plank and I remembered going to that part of the woods and saw the Sillyvision building. We figured that was where you guys were hiding so we decided to go inside." Jonny said. "At first none of us believed in Jonny wood-boy, but when he said he heard the word 'ink demon' Rolf knew something strange was present, but Rolf chose not to speak of it. Then Kevin decide we searched for the Sillyvision place, and searched we did thanks to boy Jimmy's tripping of a tree root. Before anyone could move in Rolf gave everyone protection necklaces fearing we would encounter evil spirits." Rolf said. "When we entered the building all we saw was a giant hole on the floor, we pulled out some climbing rope and climbed down and we walked around until we saw the room leading to where you guys were going to be sacrificed and we followed the path you guys took and saw an elevator." Jimmy said. "We took the elevator down and saw the path you guys took and when we reached the other side we saw the elevator you guys took was broken and so we took the stairs leading to where we found you guys." Sarah said concluding the explanation.

 ** _Present time._**

"Well that would explain it." Double d said as the group continued to move through the vent. When they reached the other side, they could hear a rattling noise. "I don't like the sound of that." Eddy said, and his thought was realized when an **_old friend_** arrived.

Bendy appeared from out of nowhere and looked towards the group who in turn screamed in fright, before Bendy disappeared. "What… was that thing?" Nazz said fearfully. "Bendy." Double d answered. "I guess getting out that way is out of the question." Eddy said. "Maybe this way." Sarah said pointing left. Everyone turned left and moved down until they reached the end where it splits off in two directions. "Which way now?" Jimmy asked. "To the right." Kevin said. and so, the group went right. As they moved down the path they began to hear more loud banging noises eventually they reached another path that seems to split into two ways. "Perhaps another right." Double d said, and the group followed suit. As they walked down the noises they heard they began to become heavy and a loud sloshing sound was also heard. "What is that?" Jonny whispered. "I don't know, and I sure don't want to find out." Kevin whispered. Eventually they reached the end of the vent and climbed out and looked around their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Jimmy asked. "I do believe were in some type of warehouse." Double d said looking at a sign labeled _'Storage 9'_. "Where do we go from here?" Jonny asked, but looked at Plank. "What'd you say buddy?" Jonny asked. "Hey guys Plank says we should take those stairs." Jonny said pointing to a stairway. Everyone looked over to see a stair way and next to it was a sign saying, _'Come up and see me'_ with an arrow pointing in said direction. "Well… nowhere else to go but up." Double d said as everyone walked up. As they did they walked past a sign saying, _'Almost there'_. They continued to walk up and by the time they reached the top the saw some pictures of what the group believed to be concept art and sketches of attractions, and a table with a model of sorts. "Hey Double d, isn't this another audio thing?" Kevin said as he handed the audio to Double d. "Yes, it is. Thank you, Kevin." Double d said as he took the log. "Who is it this time?" Eddy asked, with everyone else agreeing with him. "It says it belongs to a **Bertrum Piedmont**." Double d said as he presses play.

" ** _For forty years, I've built attractions that stagger the imagination! Colossal wonders such as the world has never seen! I have earned my legacy with sweat._**

 ** _But right in front of everyone… high level investors, wall street tycoons, the ever-tactless Joey Drew introduces me, the great Bertrum Piedmont, as Bertie! Like I was his child._**

 ** _You may be paying me Mister Drew! But you don't own me! I'll build you a park bigger than anything YOU could ever possibly conceive! But before you go taking any bows, Mister Drew, know that this grand achievement will belong to me… and to me alone._** "

"It would seem my theory was correct." Double d said as he finished writing down the log. "Theory? What theory?" Kevin asked. Double d quickly gave everyone the rundown about Joey turning the entire studio into an amusement park. "So, what your saying is that Joey planned to make his own Disneyland?" Nazz asked. "Yes, and Mr. Piedmont's audio confirms it." Double d said. "Whoa." Was all the other kids could say. _'Not only that but I also sense he took too much_ ** _pride_** _in his work.'_ Double d mentally said. "Hey guys I think I found a power switch." Jonny said. Everyone looked over to see Jonny standing next to a lever with a lightning bolt symbol on it. "Hey maybe this goes to that door downstairs." Eddy asked. "Worth a shot." Kevin said as Jonny pulled the switch. Everyone walked down and saw the door that was previously closed was opened. With that everyone walked inside to see total blackness.

"For goodness sake I can't see a thing." Double d said before the lights suddenly went on illuminating the entire room. "Whoa." Everyone said seeing what looked like small-time attractions, and above them was a sign.

"' _BENDYLAND'_." They read and noticed the word _'HELL'_ covered the word land. They also saw another ink figure sitting on top of a cage. The group ignored him and walked down to look around but before they could get far they saw another audio. "Another of Wally Franks." Double d said. "What does he have to say this time? Besides the usual _'I'M OUTTA HERE!'_?" Eddy asked as he tried to do a voice impression. "Why don't we find out?" Double d asked, as he pressed play.

" ** _These guys down in the warehouse get to play games all day while I'm stuck cleaning up after 'em! They keep locking themselves out of their own back room. So I says to em, look guys, I says, your smart right? Here's an idea! Why not rig these games to knock open the door if you win? It'll be fun for you guys, and it saves me the trip down here every day._**

 ** _They went for it like a dog to pot roast. I tell ya! If these guys don't start realizing who the real genius is, I'M OUTTA HERE!_** "

"Looks like this is our only was out." Double d said as he finished writing the log. "Everyone find a game and play." Kevin said. Everyone spread out to find a game to play Kevin walking up to a test of strength game. He picked up a mallet and hit the target, and the puck shot up into the air and struck the bell.

" **Tell me, are you all having fun?** " Alice said. " **I'm sure Boris, and Ed don't mind waiting for their rescue party.** " She taunted. "Where do we go?" Sarah asked as she and Jimmy looked around for an exit. "There." Double d said pointing to what looked like a haunted house attraction. "This haunted house looks like the way to go, but it's going to need some power." He said. "Well let's get to it." Kevin said. "Hang in there, Ed and Boris. We're coming." Eddy quietly muttered. Before anyone did anything the games opened to reveal what, they need to do.

Rolf and Double D walked over to the milk bottle toss and managed to knock all three of the stacked bottles. Nazz and Jonny walked up to the shooting gallery and after several attempts managed to hit all the targets.

"Looks like we managed to open one of the doors." Eddy said pointing to one of the doors that was previously closed. They walked inside to show a small room and saw the switch next to what looked like three Bendy costumes. "Wow looks like they were getting ahead of themselves." Kevin said. "Rolf does not like their empty eyes." Rolf said looking at one of the costumes heads. "I could already imagine someone in this thing." Nazz said. With that out of the way eddy walked over to the switch and pulled it. "Well that's that." He said. As everyone left they followed the cable to where it was leading and found a generator. "Looks like we need to find the other three." Double d said as he pulled the lever labeled _'1'_.

The group walked over to a door labeled _'Research and Design'_.When they walked in they heard a noise and looked down, and when they did the Eddy, and Double d paled to see some all too familiar faces. "What are those things?" Kevin asked looking at the creatures staring at a burning trash bin. "It's the Butcher gang." Eddy said. "Umm… Butcher gang?" Nazz asked. "Yes." Double d said. "Double d. You got any ideas?" Eddy asked. _'Without any form of weapons, it's not likely for us to get past them. There has to be a way.'_ Double d mentally thought before spotting an empty can of bacon soup. "Perhaps this will help." He said. Before anyone would ask Double d threw the can as hard as he could, and it hit the wall and fell to the floor. Like moths to a light the butcher gang wobbled towards the noise.

"Oh, I get it we use the cans to distract them." Eddy said. "Exactly. Everyone grab a can and be ready to use it." Double d said. Everyone else walked around the upper area and grabbed a can of bacon soup, but before they could walk down the stairs Double d stopped them. "Hold on a second." He said. "What is it?" Kevin asked. "I think it's best for the rest of us to wait here while only four go in." Double d said. "What are we supposed to do?" Sarah asked. "While four of us go in and reach for the switch the rest of you use your cans to distract the Butcher gang." Double d said. "I'll go." Kevin said, boldly. "Rolf will join you Ed-boy." Rolf said. "Made it this far." Eddy said. "Well then. Everyone else use your cans to distract them." Double d said, as he Eddy, Kevin, and Rolf walked down the stairs where Kevin threw his can towards the farthest part of the room. The loud noise drew their attention and they began to wobble towards the source.

This gave the four the window of opportunity they needed to slip past the gang, and creep down a tunnel where they passed another ink figure like the ones they saw before. When they reached the end of the tunnel they saw a medium sized room they looked around before spotting the switch neat the entryway. "That's one down." Eddy said as he pulled the switch. "Ed-boy is this not one of the many message boxes you write about?" Rolf asked as he held an audio. "Yes, Rolf that would be one." Double d said. "Who is it this time?" Eddy asked. "It belongs to a **Lacie Benton**." Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _The only thing that works around here in my ulcer. Half of these people don't know a wrench from a dang steamroller. Buncha morons is what they are. Spending their time arguin' over who's supposed to be doin' what or playing them silly games. Still, I'm not complainin' I get most of my time to myself. Suits me just fine. Only thing that bothers me is that mechanical demon in the corner. Bertrum's been working on it for a month now. Says it will walk someday maybe dance. All it does now is give me the creeps. I swear, when my back is turned… that thing's movin'._** "

"Hmm I wonder what this mechanical demon is?" Double d said as he finished writing down the log. "You mean that thing?" Kevin asked, pointing at the table in the corner of the room. The four looked over to see an animatronic version of Bendy laying there on the table with it's empty eyes staring at them. "Well… that's disturbing." Double d said. "Yeah we better find that other switch." Eddy said. As the four walked out they saw the Butcher gang were back in their original spot of staring at the burning bin. Kevin spotted the other kids near the stair entrance. Jonny saw them, and Kevin motioned him to throw his can, he did near the bottom steps and the Butcher gang quickly wobbling towards the can. The four used this opportunity to sneak to the other side and spotted another switch. "And that is that." Kevin said as he pulled the switch. "Let's get out of here." Eddy said. The four exited the room and saw that the Butcher gang were walking back to the fire when Nazz threw her can and the gang followed the noise leaving the four to quickly sneak back to the stairway. "Well. That takes care of that." Double d said.

As everyone walked back to the door they quickly walked towards the generator and pulled the switch labeled _'2'_. "Alright. Now for switch number three." Eddy said. The group looked around for a bit, but they found an open doorway labeled _'Attraction storage'_. "Ok. Everyone be ready for anything. This could be dangerous." Double d said, resulting in everyone nodding in agreement. They walked inside and saw shelves holding what looked like attraction parts but what stood out was the spider butcher gang member lying in the corner. "Is it…?" Jimmy asked as they slowly approached it. "Excuse me Jonny." Double d said as he took Plank. "Be brave buddy." Jonny said to Plank. Double d poked the creature in the head with Plank, but no response came from the gang member. "It's alright. It's dead." Double d said. "Ok so who, or what exactly killed it?" Kevin asked. "I think it has to do with whatever's in there." Sarah said. Everyone looked to where she was seeing and saw what looked like a giant ride one would find in an amusement park. "Whoa!" Everyone said gawking at the colossal wonder. "Hey look. On that table." Nazz said and everyone looked to see another audio. "Another one of Bertrum's." Double d said as he pressed play.

" **The biggest park ever built, a centerfold of attractions. Each one, more grand then the one before it. It makes my eyes come to tears at the thought.** " The audio said. " **But then… oh Mister Drew.** " The audio said with venom in Bertrum's voice. " **For all your talk of dreams, you are the true architect behind so many nightmares.** " It said. "I don't like where this is heading." Eddy muttered, with everyone else agreeing. " **I built this park. It was to be a masterpiece! My masterpiece!** **And now you think you can just throw me out? Trample me to the dust and forget me?** " The audio asked in betrayal and anger and at the same time the sound of lights, and machines turning on was heard almost as if the attraction in front of them was laying in dormant, and was about to come to life. " **No! This is my park! My glory!** **You may think I've gone…** **But I'm still here!** " The audio ended, and the attraction became fully active and the center of it opened up to reveal a face. The machine began to move and rotate for a few seconds, before stopping and lifting one of its arms up causing everyone to realize its intentions.

"EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!" Eddy shouted resulting in everyone to scatter just in time as the arm brought down the carts crushing the table. "What do we do now?!" Nazz asked in terror as the machine repeated the cycle and attempted to crush her. "DOUBLE D YOU GOT ANY BRIGHT IDEAS?!" Eddy asked. Double d looked around a bit before he spotted the joints on the machines arms. "The joints on the machine's arms! We just have to knock the joints out of the arms!" He said. "And how do we do that?!" Kevin asked avoiding the carts. Double d looked around and spotted an ax on the floor where the remains of the table was. Double d took the axe and quickly moved to the side as the arm slammed down attempting to crush him.

Using the presented opportunity Double d ran over to the arm and brought the ax down on the arm's joints and they popped out. Double d saw Rolf dodge the arm as well and tossed him the weapon. "Rolf knock out the arm's joints!" Double d said. Rolf looked above him and saw what Double d was talking about. "YOU WILL NOT SQUISH ROLF LIKE A PARASITE MECHANICAL MONSTROSITY!" Rolf shouted as he knocked the joints out. This ultimately resulted in the arm to break apart and collapse, causing the machine to act erratically before correcting itself. "Rolf! Pass it over here!" Kevin said. Rolf tossed the ax to Kevin, and he quickly moved out of the way when the machine was dangerously close to crushing him. "Whoa!" Kevin said, reacting from the close call, before he swung the ax at the joints. "Jonny think fast!" Kevin said as he tossed the ax to Jonny. Jonny took the weapon and placed Plank next to a wooden box. "Watch my back buddy." Jonny said to Plank. He ran up to the arm and swung the ax at the joints, which popped off and the arm fell apart and collapsed. This once again sent the machine into a frenzy, and it started to move faster. "Sarah! Catch!" Jonny said and tossed the ax to Sarah. She took the weapon and quickly moved out of the way of the arm and quickly ran up to it and knocked the joints off. "Jimmy!" Sarah shouted as she tossed him the ax, and he took the weapon. Jimmy while frightened the whole time quickly ran up the arm as it was brought down and took out the joints and the same events occurred. "Nazz here!" Jimmy shouted as he tossed her the ax. Nazz quickly moved away just in time as the machines remaining arm was brought down and knocked the joints out. "Eddy! Finish it off!" Nazz shouted as she tossed the ax to him. Eddy quickly snatched the weapon and quickly moved as the arm was brought down and he quickly swung the ax at the last two joints and they instantly popped out and the remaining arm fell apart.

The machine went into a frenzy as it began to spin uncontrollably as sparks and steam shot out of it, and at the same time everyone felt the room shake. "IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Eddy shouted. "EVERYBODY HIT THE DECK!" Kevin shouted as they all took cover under the debris of the machine's parts. Eventually the sounds stopped and all that was heard was the machine powering down. Everyone slowly popped out of their hiding spots and looked at the remains of the machine and could only look at what was left of it. "Well so much for a _'masterpiece'_." Eddy said. "Well one thing is for certain." Double d said. "And what's that?" Jimmy asked. "I will never look at amusement park rides the same way ever again." Double d answered much to everyone's agreement. "Hey." Eddy said as he spotted something from the corner of his eye. "What is it Eddy?" Nazz asked. Eddy walked over to see another power switch and pulled it which caused the exit to open. "That's makes three. One more to go." Eddy said. Everyone walked out and back towards the generator where Kevin pulled the switch labeled _'3'_.

Everyone began to walk over to the remaining door way labeled _'Maintenance'_ and walked inside. Upon entering they saw another ink message saying _'Choo Choo'_ like a train. They walked down the corridor a bit before spotting a sign saying the name of an attraction. " _'RIDE THE BUDDY BORIS RAILWAY'_." They read. They turned to the left and as they walked down the stairs the saw a light and The Eds once again paled upon seeing another familiar face. "No way." Eddy said. "That's impossible." Double d said. "What? What is it?" Nazz asked "What the heck is that?" Sarah asked. "It's The Projectionist." Eddy, and Double d said. "The what?" Kevin asked. "Never mind that. Just back away slowly, and don't get caught by the light." Double d said. Everyone did so and quickly look down to see the projectionist slowly creep away from sight. "How is it still alive? I killed it with a whole tommy gun round." Eddy said. "I don't know Eddy. But were going to have to power through this, if we're gonna get to the last switch." Double d said. "Alright, were gonna have to find that switch while everyone else watches our backs." Eddy said. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked down the stairs, upon entering the room the saw the floor was partially flooded with ink and they could see two train locomotives. Upon looking they saw a switch on the left wall labeled _'Lift control'_ and looking around they saw The Projectionist walking on the other side of the room. "The power switch must be upstairs." Double d said as he pulled the switch. Looking over they saw something rise, and The Projectionist slowly walking towards them. Everyone quickly moved the opposite direction and quickly climbed the stairs. "Nice, we gave him the slip." Kevin said. "Now on to more pressing matters." Double d said as he walked over to the power switch. After he pulled it the lights suddenly went out. "What the/What happened to the lights/ Hey what gives/ What just happened/Who hit the lights?!" Everyone asked. Before anyone could say anything the lights suddenly went back on, much to everyone's relief. "Ok let's get out of here." Kevin said. As everyone walked down the stairs they looked around to find The Projectionist nowhere in sight. Double d noticed something in front of them, he walked over to a wooden box and saw another audio.

"Who is it this time?" Eddy asked. "It's another audio log from Joey Drew." Double d said. "The owner of this place?" Nazz asked. "Yes, a while back we found one of his before, and it showed that he was very ambitious." Double d said as he handed them a copy of the first audio Joey spoke. Everyone looked over it and as they read it they noticed something off in one of the sentences. " _'With enough belief you can even cheat death itself'_?" Kevin said. "It was with the power of ink machine Joey found a way to accomplish this." Double d said. "So, what does he have to say this time?" Eddy asked. "Let's find out, Shall we?" Double d said as he pressed play.

" ** _I believe there's something special in all of us. With true inner strength you can conquer your biggest challenges. You just have to believe in yourself and remain honest, motivated, and above all, who you really are._**

 ** _Ok, let's stop it right there. I can only do so many takes of this trash a day. And tell the guys in writing I want more use of the word dreaming in every message. Keep railing on that, get it? Dreaming! Dreaming! Dreaming! People just eat up that kind of slop. Hmm What? It's still on? Well turn it off, damn it!_** "

"Ladies and gentlemen. I think we just got a taste of the **REAL** Joey Drew." Double d said, as he finished writing the audio. "So, the first audio we heard was scripted?" Eddy said. "More than that, it also proves that Joey is a very controlling man." Double d said. "Let's just get out of this place." Nazz said. Everyone quickly walked towards the stairs but heard a loud screeching sound and looked to see the projectionist right behind them. "RUN FOR IT!" Eddy shouted and everyone quickly climbed the stairs and saw the door was shut. "Quick in here!" Double d said as he spotted a little miracle station. Everyone quickly ran inside the station, which was surprisingly large enough to hold everyone. Double d and Eddy were the last two to enter and quickly shut the door.

"Smart move Double dweeb small, cramped, and no way out. Pretty good place for out last stand." Kevin muttered. "Shut it! He'll hear us." Eddy whispered. They all looked out to see The Projectionist reached the top step and looked around a bit, before spotting the station. He looked closer for a bit, and slowly walked towards the door. Just as he was about to reach the door handle, there was another flash of light and the room suddenly darkened with the only source of light was from The Projectionist's head. He looked over to where the door was and screeched loudly at what entered. "What's going on out there?" Sarah asked. He saw something." Double d said.

That something was the ink demon.

Bendy charged in and threw a right hook at The Projectionist's head, which resulted in The Projectionist to throw a left swing of his own, before Bendy performed a left hook in retaliation. The Projectionist threw a right blow before Bendy grabbed him by the area where the throat would be, and held him up in the air, all the while the sound of what the Cul-de-sac kids could assume to be choking was heard. A few seconds later another flash of light appeared and Bendy ripped the Projectionists head right off his body. Looking at the head for a bit Bendy threw it towards the miracle station and it struck the door, resulting in a small squeak to escape jimmy's lips. This got Bendy's attention and he looked closely at it, before grabbing The Projectionist's body and began dragging it away. Everyone waited for a few more seconds before they slowly exiting the station. "Ok that was freaky." Kevin said. "Rolf thought he was going to soil his trousers." Rolf said. "Gee Plank that was something." Jonny said looking at The projectionist's head. "Look." Sarah said pointing to the entrance. To everyone's surprise the door was broken showing that it was forced open. Not only that but a trail of ink showed that Bendy dragged The Projectionist's corpse down an airduct that was too small for a normal person to crawl through.

"Let's get out of here before Bendy comes back." Eddy said. everyone quickly walked out and towards the generator, Double d walked towards the switch labeled _'4'_ and pulled it and pulled the power switch. The sound of machinery being turned on was heard and everyone walked over toward the front of the haunted house attraction and watched as the doors and windows opened, and the sound of evil laughter was heard. "Well that takes care of that." Double d said. "Let's go everyone. Ed and Boris's lives are at stake." Eddy said. Everyone walked inside the house and saw in front of them carts large enough to house two people. Everyone climbed inside and as they did they heard Alice speak once again.

" **And now the ride truly begins, children.** " She said as the doors opened, and the carts began to move. " **Come in, and pretend it's all just a bad dream.** " As the carts moved they passed by two tombstones and a cardboard ghost popped up from the one on the right. " **It's a funny thing. How so much can fall apart so fast.** " Alice said. "Oh really? What exactly are you getting at?" Double d bravely asked. " **We never really had control at the studio. Either your in someone's pocket, or you were putting someone in yours.** " "Interesting. And… where did you come in?" Double d asked. " **I just wanted what was promised to me. I just wanted to be beautiful!** " Alice said. " **Surely you can understand that.** " She added. " **Eds… Why are you here?** " Alice strangely asked. " **Were all dying to find out.** " The fallen angel said. " **Do you just enjoy the terror of the drop into hell?** "Alice asked." **Because if that's the case…** " She said before trailing off. " **Hang on tight. I've got a surprise…** " She said. "Somehow I can't wait." Eddy muttered sarcastically. As they reached the end of the corridor the doors in front of the group opened to reveal what looked like a large foyer. Everyone looked around and all the while the sound of creepy music was heard. As the carts moved around the room they were approaching another door and it opened to show that it was dark up ahead. "It's so dark up ahead I can't see a thing." Nazz said as they were slowly approaching. "Did you see something?" Eddy asked. "I think I did." Double d said. Just as if fate decided to answer Eddy's question a pair of hands appeared and two all too familiar faces appeared from the darkness much to everyone's shock, but no bigger shock to Eddy and Double d.

"Ed! Boris!" Eddy screamed. "No, no… What has she done to you two?!" Double d asked shocked from seeing their current state.

Boris had a bulkier build, his hands and arms were larger, two pipes were protruding from his left shoulder, and three of his right rib bones were sticking out of his chest. Ed however looked as though he had it worse because most of his body was buried within Boris's with only his head, and left arm sticking out of Boris's right shoulder, His hand and the left side of his head had large inky blotches on it, and what stood out was a collar wrapped around their necks with a cage like frame with four pillars and the ring on top giving the look of a halo on top of their heads.

The Boris/Ed hybrid let out some gargled noises before picking up Eddy and Double d's cart and threw it across the room. "MOVE!" Kevin shouted as the others quickly jumped out of their carts just in time as the Eds's cart crashed into the other two. The kids quickly ran over to the Eds to see if they were alright and heard Alice laughing. " **Ha ha ha! Meet the new and improved Ed and Boris!** " The fallen angel said, as the hybrid roared. " **I took what I wanted, and in return, I gave them so much more!** **And this time there's no Ink demon, no escape.** " She said. " **Ed Boris, tear them apart! Leave nothing!** " Alice ordered, and the hybrid charged towards the group. "Quick scatter!" Eddy shouted. Everyone quickly moved a separate direction.

"Ed can you hear me?" Double d asked. "Ed come on. It's us lumpy." Eddy said to the hybrid in an attempt to get to most of Ed, but there was no response. "COME TO YOUR SENSES ED-BOY!" Rolf shouted. "Ed it's us big guy, were your friends." Nazz said. Unfortunately, their pleas were fell on deaf ears, as the hybrid charged towards Kevin, whom quickly dodged out of the way. "I don't think we'll get anything out of them." He said.

At the same time the hybrid ceased it's attack and began to vomit ink out of Boris's mouth. "That is super gross dude." Nazz said. Double d spotted a more solid glob of ink fall out of the hybrid's mouth and land in front of him. Double d picked it up and saw the same machine that they used before and ran over to it turning the knob on the machine until the picture appeared to form a pipe. Double d pulled the switch and like before the machine made a ruckus before a small ding was heard, and the ink came out and formed a pipe.

Double d quickly picked up the pipe and moved just in time to avoid the hybrid charging towards him. It stopped and began to vomit ink again and using this as an advantage Double d quickly ran towards and struck the hybrid with his weapon. This caused it to recover quickly and using Ed's hand it backhanded Double d towards Kevin. "Whoa." Kevin moaned as he and Double d quickly got up. The two looked to see the hybrid charging towards them, and quickly moved out of the way. "Here." Double d said handing the pipe to Kevin. Kevin struck the pipe on the hybrid and this time it threw it's three giant fists on the ground shaking the whole room.

"I don't think they like that keep doing it!" Eddy said. Before anyone could react the hybrid suddenly leaped into the air like a rocket and crashed down shacking the entire room in the process. Nazz spotted another glob of solid ink that the hybrid vomited and picked it up and ran towards the machine and created another pipe she grabbed it and moved just in time to avoid another attack from the hybrid. "Sorry Ed." She said as she knocked the hybrid upside the head resulting in the hybrid to slam it's arms on to the ground again.

At the same time a riding cart crashed its way through the door, seeing this the hybrid slowly walked towards the cart, and lifted it up, before throwing it at them. Eddy and Rolf quickly dodged out of the way and saw two more globs of ink on the floor quickly they grabbed them and after forming their weapons they charged towards the hybrid and after delivering the final blows the hybrid fell on its back. Everyone slowly walked towards it to see if it was alive. "Is it?" Sarah asked as she looked at the body of the creature with her brother inside. "It's dead." Double d said as he checked for a pulse.

" **NO! NO! NO! NO!...** **WHY CAN'T YOU EVER JUST DIE!** " Alice screamed angrily at her creation's destruction. "Maybe it's just because we never give up." Eddy said. "Everyone! Look!" Jimmy said pointing at the body as it slowly faded away until all that was left was Ed's body. "ED!" Double d, and Eddy said as they knelt towards their friend's body. Everyone else looking concerned as well. After a few seconds the saw Ed's still face twitch a bit, before he slowly opened his eyes. "Ed?" Eddy asked as the Cul-de-sac kids looked at him. Ed's eyes widened and his recognizable grim formed, as he embraced his two friends with the biggest bear hug imaginable. "EDDY! DOUBLE D! YOUR ALIVE!" He shouted. And then Ed was embraced by everyone else (Sarah included). "We thought you were a goner dude!" Kevin said. "Yes, Rolf feared the worst, and that you would be among with the spirits that torment this place." Rolf said. "Good to have you back you Lovable Oaf." Eddy said.

It was there that Ed saw something out of the corner of his eye and a flash of fear was spread across his face. "EDDY BEHIND YOU!" He shouted. Eddy turned around just in time to see Alice sprinting towards the kids at a dangerously fast pace, screaming like a banshee. The cul-de-sac kids could only scream in fright as the fallen angel drew closer to them with the intention of tearing them apart herself. Before she even had the chance, a blade protruded out of her chest stopping her in her tracks almost immediately, and as quickly as it appeared, the blade sunk back inside her chest. Alice could only gasp sharp breaths of air as she held her wound, before collapsing dead.

Everyone looked in front of them to see something that can only be described as a shock beyond rational thought. Two people were standing in front of them, one they instantly recognized as Boris, except this Boris had an artificial left arm and the other was a woman that was only described as... a **perfect** Alice Angel.

"This day seems to have gotten a lot more interesting." Was all Double d could say.

 **END CHAPTER**

*Drawn to darkness*

Authors note: This is it. **THIS. IS. IT.** After this we only have one more chapter to go before our story ends. It's both exciting, and sad. However, as the old saying go's _'All good things must come to an end'_. Will the Cul-de-sac kids be able to escape this nightmare? Will the questions that are on everyone's mind be answered? We'll have to find out next time. Until chapter five comes out I'll see you next time.

 **BENDY WILL RETURN.**


	5. Promotional trailer

I'm pretty sure we all saw the official release trailer for Bendy chapter five so to celebrate I wrote this promotional trailer for the fifth chapter of our story. Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you all when Chapter Five comes out. Later.

* * *

 **JOEY DREW STUDIOS**

"Look at all these hand prints on the walls." Eddy said much to everyone's astonishment.

 _ **I believe there's something special in all of us.**_

 _ **Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enough belief you can even cheat death itself.**_

As everyone looked around the room they saw more ink graffiti on the wall saying, _'What am I?'_ and _'Not monsters.'_.

"Dude." Was all Kevin could say. "Rolf fears that the worst is yet to pass." Rolf said.

Everyone looked around to see they were in a large cave with a sea of ink and saw a boat nearby.

The kids saw straight ahead of them a long hallway with the chimp member of the Butcher gang in front of them.

Everyone heard a loud noise ahead of them and saw Bendy sprinting towards them. "RUN AWAY!" Ed shouted as he and the others ran with the Ink demon chasing after them.

 **THE FINAL CHAPTER**

" **Looks like we're in for a fight.** " Alice said, as the group heard the sounds of ink creatures heading towards them. "If we're going down, at least we'll go down fighting." Kevin said. "Everybody get ready." Eddy said as the kids and Alice readied their weapons. " **Here they come!** " Alice shouted. "CHARGE!" Eddy shouted as they ran towards the creatures.

As everyone else began killing them Double d notice Alice was beginning to become overwhelmed. "ALICE!" Double d shouted as he ran towards her killing any ink creature that got too close to him. " **EDS!** " Was all she could shout.

Ed, Edd N Eddy in Bendy and The Ink Machine Chapter five.

Coming Soon.


	6. Chapter 5 The Last Reel

Ladies and gentlemen here it is. The final chapter of our story. I must admit this brings a tear to my eyes to see something so special end, but as we all know all good things must come to an end. Well here we go. Enjoy the final chapter of Ed Edd n Eddy in Bendy And The Ink Machine.

Chapter 5: The Last Reel

Once again, we find the Eds lay in complete darkness. Once again, we find them together. However, this time the three were not alone. Laying next to them was the Cul-de-sac children. They were all scattered around the room they were in deep in slumber. Well it's not exactly a room. More like a prison cell. For who knows how long ago they were kept prisoner by another Boris clone, and what they would have been described as… a perfect Alice Angel.

Double d was stirred awake when he faintly heard the sound of what sounded like… singing. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked around. He saw Sarah and Jimmy sleeping in the right corner, Rolf sleeping by a barrel, Jonny sleeping on the floor next to a crate while holding Plank, Kevin sleeping in the far-left corner of the room with Nazz leaning next to him and finally Double d saw Ed and Eddy sleeping near two crates next to him. Double d rubbed his eyes when the singing sound became more apparent. He got up and walked towards the door to the cell they were in. He looked out of the door's view window to see far ahead of him was a humanoid figure. He recognized the figure as this was the perfect Alice who seemed to be painting something on the wall all the while she was singing.

"I know that song." He muttered to himself, but the toon angel seemed to have heightened senses because she stopped singing and then spoke. " **Everyone knows that song.** " She said, before turning to face Double d. " **Who are you?... Why are you here?** " She asked. Double d took a breath before speaking. "It's… complicating… but one thing is abundantly clear… my friends and I can't seem to leave." Double d said. " **Then you know more than we do.** " The perfect Alice said. " **One minuet we don't even exist… just… thoughts. And the next minuet… this place.** " She said as she resumed painting. Double d didn't know what compelled him to do so but decided to ask the obvious question.

"Are you gonna let us out of here?" He asked. " **Down here, strangers aren't good things. How can we trust you?** " She asked in a tone similar to that of a statement rather than of a threat. " **We don't even know what you are.** " She said. "My name is Eddward. Eddward Marion Pensky. But my friends call me Double d." Double d said resulting in the toon angel to quietly chuckle in amusement. " **Double d? You do realize that-.** " Was all she could saw before Double d interrupted. "Yes. I'm… very well aware of… what your implying." Double d said as a small blush formed on his face. " **I… I honestly don't know my name… so they call me Alice. But I'm no angel.** " Alice said. " **You go back and rest. Well talk again later.** " She said which Double d did.

…

…

…

…

After a few hours of sleep the Cul-de-sac kids were all stirred awake by the sound of a conversation. Everyone got up to look just to see Alice conversing with the Boris they saw with her some time ago. " **It's only for a few hours. No need to worry. I won't go far…"** She said to the Boris clone. **"Only up to Level six. Just stay here.** " She said. The Boris clone said nothing and looked down unsure what to do. " **Keep an eye on the children, ok?** " She asked placing her hand under his chin to raise his head to look at her. " **I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise.** " Alice said as she walked out of the room. Boris said nothing and stood there before he walked out of sight and came back a few seconds later with a chair and an axe in his hand. He set the chair down in the wall in front of the cell door and tapped the axe against his artificial hand, and stared at them with a look that said, _'Don't even bother, but you can feel free to try'_.

"So… any ideas?" Kevin whispered in an attempt to break the ice. "Well… this Boris is definitely different than the other one we met." Double d said motioning towards himself Ed an Eddy. "Don't remind me it's like the whole mess we went through after meeting him." Eddy whispered. "Not to mention how that other Alice tried to kill us." Nazz said recalling what had happened. "That reminds me, Double d I thought you said that Alice Angel was supposed to have two brains I one body or something." Eddy asked. This was met with confusion from the others so Double d gave them the rundown of his theory that Alice Angel was both Susie Campbell and Allison Pendel. "Ok so how is there another Alice if the one we all saw before was killed by her?" Sarah asked. "Yes. Rolf's confused brain must also ask. How should two halves of one whole exist separately but yet remain the same?" This led Double d to put his thought process to go into overdrive before crashing when he made a startling realization.

"Oh… oh dear! How could have I been so foolish to have missed the obvious! It was right there! I even spoked to her!" Double d frantically whispered. "What? What is it?" Jimmy asked. "Yeah Double d. What?" Jonny asked. "While everyone else was still asleep I heard this Alice singing. We talked for a bit about minor things. But now that I think about everything that we encountered it would never have occurred to me." Double d said. "What never occurred to you?" Eddy asked. "We encountered so many Boris and Butcher gang clones that it never occurred to me that there would be another Alice Angel." Double d said. "And considering the obsession that first one had on becoming perfect-" Was all He could saw before Nazz interrupted him. "She was just jealous and angry that there was already a perfect Alice running around." She said. "Exactly." Double d said. "So, what about the one we saw moments ago?" Jonny asked. "Well… it could be a while until she comes back from whatever she is doing and since we can't go anywhere especially with this Boris watching over us I'm afraid that it's best that we just wait." Double d said. Everyone was against the idea but knew they had little choice.

…

…

…

…

" **Children?** " The Cul-de-sac kids heard Alice's voice. They all stirred around realizing they must have taken a nap. They looked over the door to see Alice had indeed returned and on the small shelf on the cell door's view window was a pot of soup. " **Here. You must be hungry.** " Alice said as she placed several spoons and bowls next to the pot. "Bacon soup?" The Eds asked recognizing the smell of bacon. " **Sorry, it's all we have.** " Alice apologized. "No, that's alright Alice." Double d said. The toon angel simply formed a small smile before walking away. Before the group were about to reach for a bowl Boris suddenly appeared and placed his mechanical hand in between their hands and the pot. "Hey what-!?" Eddy said due to Boris's sudden action, but never got the chance to say anything else because Boris looked at them with an expression that sarcastically said _'Oops'_ before knocking the pot and bowls over and the soup spilled out onto the floor. "HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Kevin shouted before Boris gave them a threatening look that said, _'Not a word about this… or else!'_ before walking the opposite direction Alice went to and closed the door behind him. Leaving the Cul-de-sac kids to look at the spilled soup, and shattered bowls. "I liked the last Boris better." Ed said much to Eddy and Double d's agreement.

…

…

…

…

Some time had passed since the incident and Double d was the only one awake while everyone else was asleep. He looked out the door to see Alice once again painting on the wall except this time she seems to be painting… a message. " **I know you're watching me…** " She said. "M-My apologies." Double d said. " **It's ok… it's just… a little creepy.** " She said. "You're the one that writes on the walls." Double d said seeing the word _'Hope'_ painted above her on the wall. " **We all do. For some souls down here, it's the only way they can be heard.** " Alice stated. " **But you don't want to touch the ink too long! It can claim you…** " She warned. " **…pull you back.** " She added. Hearing that made Double d suddenly have a flashback of Susie Campbell's Alice who said those exact words. _'_ _ **It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!**_ _'_ He remembered her saying. "Yes… indeed… it can." He whispered to himself. " **That's how I met Tom.** " Alice said. _'Tom?'_ Double d mentally asked himself. " **I was messing with things I shouldn't have been and he…** " She explained before trailing off. " **…he was there.** "

Hearing this the gears were turning in Double d's mind, but he needed to be certain before writing things off. "Why do you call him _'Tom'_?" He asked. " **He just seems to respond to it.** " Alice answered. "Well, I don't think he's very fond of me, or my friends." Double d said. " **Let me show you something…** " Alice said turning to face Double d. " **Awhile back, I was mapping out one of the upper levels…** " She said as she walked towards the cell door. " **…When I noticed something reflecting off a piece of glass.** " She said stopping near the door. " **I held up the glass, looked through, and on the wall behind me was a hidden message!** " She said. "A message?" Double d asked with interest. " **Right there in plain sight!** " Alice said. as she held up the very glass she was talking about in a frame with a handle. " **So, I kept looking… and found more and more messages everywhere in the studio!** " Alice said. " **But you can't see them with your eyes.** " She added "What do they say?" Double d asked. Alice's only response was to hand Double d the glass which he took immediately. " **Take a look.** " She said.

Double d held out the glass in front of him and almost dropped it when a message was immediately revealed in front of him. The message was done in some form of light and the message said, _'She will leave you for dead'_. "Incredible." Double d said in astonishment. " **I don't know who's leaving them, but I think they know how to get out of here.** " Alice said. Double d looked through the glass some more and when he moved it in front of Alice he saw her halo was glowing. "Where does it all lead to?" He asked as he put the glass down. " **Nowhere.** " Alice sadly asked. " **I followed them for a long time… just leads me in circles.** " She explained. " **I don't think I'm meant to leave this place, Double d.** " She sadly said. All Double d could look down in sympathy for the toon. " **But maybe… you are… you… and all your friends.** " She said. "Alice… please let us out of here." As Double d reached out of her hand. " **Tom thinks you're all dangerous.** " Alice said as she pulled her hand back. " **And what do you think?** " Double d asked. " **I… I think…** " She said unsure of what to say. " **…you're all the hope I've been waiting for.** " She said smiling at him. Double d could only smile at that this might be their chance to finally escape the studio. " **Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow will be better.** " She said before walking away. "Goodnight Alice." He said. " **Goodnight Double d.** " Alice said before she walked out of sight. Double d cold only sit down and lean on the wall before sleep finally took its toll on him.

…

…

…

…

The next day Double d heard the sound of tools and gears being tinkered with and he woke up to hear Alice speaking to Tom, and from the sound of it she didn't sound pleased with something. He got up and looked to see the two of them at the table on the corner of the room. Alice seemed to be working on Tom's artificial arm when she spoke. " **That was really stupid, Tom!** " She said, obviously angry with him. " **You shouldn't have gone out there!** " She said. " **Now that he's seen you…** " She said as she struggled a bit with a certain part of his arm. " **…it's only a matter of time…** " She said continuing to struggle with Tom's arm. " **…before he finds us here.** " She said as she fixed what caused the problem. As she did both she and Tom looked over to see Double d standing there watching the whole thing. "It's… Bendy. Isn't it?" He asked in concern but got no response and Alice quickly got back to fixing Tom's arm and Tom was once again tapping the axe against his hand and giving Double d the same look, he gave the others that said, _'Stay out of this'_.

…

…

…

…

It didn't take long for Double d to once again be stirred awake by a noise except this time it was a sudden rumbling noise. "What int name of-?" Double d said to himself when he suddenly heard Alice speaking. " **We can't just leave them! Not with the ink demon right outside the door!** " She said to Tom holding his shoulders with both hands. "What's going on?" Double d asked getting both their attention. " **He's coming…** **We have to move on!** " Alice said to him. Immediately Double d knew what she meant and went to wake up the other Cul-de-sac kids. "Everyone! EVERYONE WAKE UP!" He said even shaking Ed and Eddy. "*Snort*! Huh? What?" Eddy said after being jolted awake. "Uggh. Wha- What's going on?" Kevin asked rubbing his eyes. "And what is that rumbling sound?" Nazz asked. "It's Bendy! He found us! We have to leave now!" Double d said, and everyone quickly got on their feet.

As soon as they did a loud band was heard above everybody and fear became present in their eyes. " **Tom! We have to let them out!** " Alice pleaded with the toon wolf as she tried to pry the boards off he door. Everyone else tried to pry the boards off as well but unfortunately it was to no avail. "It's no use. They won't budge." Eddy said. Tom did nothing but place a hand on Alice's shoulder and shook his head no. "What what's going on?" Nazz asked. " **…I'm sorry.** " Alice sadly said before she backed away and ran out the room. "Alice!" Double d pleaded as Tom only looked at them before he also ran out. "They just totally ditched us." Kevin said. "What do we do now?" Nazz said fearfully. "Double d. Do you have an idea?" Jonny asked. "Rolf agrees Ed-boy. Do you have plan for us to escape this prison cell?" Rolf asked. Double d was trying his hardest to think of an idea, but then remembered what Alice said about the messages. _'Hidden messages invisible to the naked eye.'_ He thought to himself. "That's it!" He said startling everyone. "What's it?" Eddy asked. Double d didn't answer right away but pulled out the glass that Alice gave him and looked around the room. "What are you doing? And where did you get that?" Sarah asked. Double d didn't say anything but kept looking around. He found several messages saying, _'It's inside the vault!'_ or _'Let me out of here!'_ and even a jotted mess of graffiti saying something about a spoon. But upon further inspection it became more and more clear.

"A spoon?" He said to himself, but everyone else heard it. "What spoon?" Kevin asked. "I think he means **this** spoon." Jonny said pointing to the spoon hanging on the wall. Double d held up the glass to where the spoon was and there was a message saying, _'take the spoon'_ and arrows pointing towards the spoon. Double d touched the spoon and a sound was heard and a part of the wall revealed itself to actually be a door opened up to reveal a small room and a toilet to be the only thing. "A toilet? Really?" Kevin asked, in disbelief. Double d held the glass to reveal a message saying, _'Look inside you'll need this.'_ With an arrow pointing at the toilet's tank. Double d opened the top part and pulled out a pipe. "A pipe?" Jimmy asked in confusion. Double d saw a lifted-up piece of wall paper and pulled it off to reveal a whole bunch of pipes hidden in a small hole in the wall. "There's a bunch more. Enough for each of us." Double d said, and realization dawned on to everybody. "Excuse me." Double d said as he walked to the cell door and began to strike at the boards. Each one broke apart allowing everyone to escape the cell.

"Let's get out of here before Bendy shows up." Eddy said much to everyone's agreement. Everyone walked out of the room the room to see they were in a long tunnel with pipes emerging from the ground. As they did they immediately were taken by surprise when an ink creature tried to lunge at them, but Eddy took it out with his pipe. They continued down and after dealing with another ink creature they took a left turn and continued down and dealt with another creature before taking a right. When they reached the end, everyone looked around to see they were in a large cave with a sea of ink and saw a boat nearby.

"Whoa." Was all everyone could say at the sight. "Perhaps we can use this boat to get around." Double d said as he pulled a lever next to the boat. This resulted in the boat to move forward only to stop midway, Double d pulled the switch again and this time the boat continued down until it made contact with the inky sea. "Well. All aboard the S.S. Freedom." Eddy said as everyone quickly boarded the boat. Double d manned the control and pulled the throttle and the boat began to sail forward. As they sailed the eventually came across a two-way split and on the right side the way is blocked by another boat, but before they could get any closer the boat suddenly jolted before coming to a stop.

"What the?!" Kevin said. "What just happened?" Eddy asked. Double d looked behind him to see the boat's paddle wheel was clogged with ink. "Not to worry everyone. The paddle wheel is just clogged with ink. Eddy could you lend me a hand?" Double d said as Eddy walked up to him. "Thank you." He said as they walked towards the paddle wheel. But before they could get to work a sudden splash was heard and everyone looked to see a giant hand emerge form the ink and lunged at the abandoned boat and pulled it down like it was the kraken. "Uh… dude… what was that?" Kevin asked. "I don't know." Double d said. "And I don't think we should stick around to find out." Eddy said. Double d quickly batted the ink clogging the paddle wheel away with the pipe and quickly manned the throttle and the boat began to sail towards the tunnel on the left. As the boat sailed away everyone heard the sound of splashing and looked to see the giant creature chasing behind them. "Can't this thing go any faster?!" Kevin asked. "This is as fast as it'll go." Double d said. Before anyone knew it the boat suddenly jolted and stopped again. "Oh dear not again." Double d said as he turned "Eddy. Quick unclog the paddle wheel!" He shouted, and Eddy quickly unclog it. All the while the creature was swimming closer. Eddy swatted the last glob of ink and Double d quickly got the boat moving again. This continued for a bit and the creature seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second. Eventually they reached the end and heard the creature submerge into the ink. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, before looking at their new surroundings.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked. "Looks like some sort of town or a village." Double d said as he spotted a humanoid ink creature who appeared to be fishing. As everyone got off the boat they walked up to the docks they looked around to see that it was indeed some sort of village. "These people must have been living here for years." Eddy said as they reached the other side of the docks. "What do we do now guys?" Ed asked. Just as he asked the bridge to the boat suddenly broke apart and sank into the ink. "Well… going back is out of the question." Nazz said. "Hey. What's that up ahead?" Kevin said. Everyone looked ahead to see what looked like a boarded-up doorway and a sign above it said, _'Not monsters'_ and next to it was another graffiti saying, _'What am I?'_. Double d pulled out the glass and held it in front of the sign and a message was shown saying, _'Once people, now fallen into despair'_. "Look at all these hand prints." Eddy said looking at the hand prints surrounding the doorway. "Hey. I think I see something." Nazz said, as she looked closer behind the boards. Everyone looked closely before the blade of an axe hacked through the boards nearly hitting Nazz, who jumped back just in time. This startled everyone and more so when a demonic voice shouted.

" **BETRAYED! ABANDONED!** " The voice shouted everyone quickly backed away to get some space and the owner of the voice stepped out holding the axe the almost struck Nazz the other kids looked at him in terror however the Eds looked at him with both fear and shock. "No way." Eddy said. "It can't be." Double d said. "But… it is." Ed said. "Who is that guy?" Jonny asked.

"SAMMY LAWRENCE!" The Eds shouted in union.

" **I TRUSTED YOU! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING…** " The resurrected music composer said before he ran towards the kids like a maniac. " **…AND YOU LEFT ME TO ROT! WHY? WHY?!** " He shouted before taking a swing with his axe which everyone barely managed to avoid. Everyone quickly scattered as Sammy chased after them. He was barely able to corner Kevin and was about to slice his head off but was struck by Double d. This resulted in Sammy attempting to decapitate Double d as he started to run from him. "Ed! Now! Double d said as he moved out of the way. Ed took his pipe and quickly ran towards Sammy. " **My lord why have you forsaken me?!** " Sammy shouted. Only to receive a few blows from Ed. "Eddy!" Ed shouted as he dodged Sammy's attack towards Eddy. Eddy charged forward and barely avoid several swings from Sammy and managed to land a few blows of his own. This continued with everyone else attacking as well. Eddy swung weapon striking Sammy so hard to his head that it knocked his mask off. " **No! Don't look at me. Stay away…** " He fearfully said as he covered his face. Everyone looked at each other with confusion, before Eddy slowly walked in front of him. Next thing he knew Sammy suddenly grabbed him and Eddy nearly screamed but was shocked when he got a good look at his face, only to see...

…Nothing.

There were no eyes, no ears, no nose, or mouth. Nothing. Just an empty black inky mass of nothingness. " **Ah! You lied to me! You said I'd be free!** " Sammy said as he raised Eddy up into the air, before slamming him to the floor. " **Well, I'm going to free you now!** " He said as he took his axe. " **Free your head right off your shoulders!** " He shouted as he prepared to strike. All the other kids could do was stand and watch paralyzed with fear. Eddy was the most afraid but looking from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar sight. " **Sheep, Sheep Sheep… It's time for… sleep**." Was all he could say before he was struck in the head by the blade of an axe. " **Ughh!** " Sammy grunted before falling over with the axe sticking out of his skull. The Cul-de-sac kids looked in confusion before looking over to see Tom.

"Tom." Double d said relieved to see him. However, his relief was short lived because Tom then grabbed the axe handle and pried it off of Sammy's head, tapped it against his hand as if thinking he should kill Eddy and it looked like he was about to drop it down on Eddy's head himself but at the last second, he let it slip through his hand and caught it as his hand grasped the bladed end, and then handed the blunt end to Eddy. This was met with shock to the kids, more so to Eddy but he took the axe nonetheless and quickly got up.

" **That was close!** " The kids heard a familiar voice and looked over to see Alice walking towards them. " **You're lucky we were in the neighborhood.** " She said, looking at the kids, more specifically Eddy. "Yeah. Barely." Eddy said. Just then the entire room began to shake with most of the kids attempting to keep their footing. "Was that _"him"_?" Double d asked. " **I don't think so… the Searchers and the Lost Ones built this place…** " Alice said. " **Sammy must have been keeping them at bay. Now that he's gone-** " She added and trailed off leaving the others to realize what she meant. "Uh oh." Was all the kids could say. " **Looks like we're in for a fight. Get ready!** " Alice said, as the group heard the sounds of ink creatures heading towards them. "If we're going down, at least we'll go down fighting." Kevin said. "Everybody get ready." Eddy said as the kids, Alice, and Tom readied their weapons. " **Watch out! Here they come!** " Alice shouted. "CHARGE!" Eddy shouted as they ran towards the creatures.

Eddy took his newly acquired axe and started slicing several searchers heads off and had to dodged one that got too close to him before continuing his attack. Kevin and Nazz stood together as several searchers began to crawl towards them. They swatted their pipes and each one was killed as they quickly avoided an attack from several lost ones. Jonny was swatting several lost ones like flies with Plank right behind him. He was able to swat away several searchers and two lost ones before he heard Plank say to turn around to block an attack from a lost one who tried to sneak behind him. Rolf had whacked several searchers away and as he did he saw he was being surrounded. Before he had the chance to act Tom suddenly started hacking his way through the searchers and lost ones giving Rolf the chance to finish of the rest. Sarah and Jimmy were quickly batting several searchers away before a lost one managed to sneak behind Jimmy. Before the lost one had the chance to attack a blade protrude out of its chest, before its head was severed off its body. Sarah and Jimmy looked to see Alice holding her sword and looked at them before continuing to fight.

This continued for a while with each wave becoming more and more frantic than before. As everyone else began killing them Double d notice Alice was beginning to become overwhelmed. "ALICE!" Double d shouted as he ran towards her killing any ink creature that got too close to him. " **DOUBLE D!** " Was all she could shout before becoming overwhelmed. Without even thinking Double d reached out and grabbed what he assumed was her hand and managed to pull her away from the creatures before killing the last of them. After the last of the creatures faded away Double d looked down at Alice and head his hand for her to grasp. "Are you alright?" He asked. " **I'll be fine. Thank you.** " Alice said as she took Double d's hand and pulled herself up. " **I think** **that's the last of them…** " She said looking around. " **…but you never know where they're going to crawl out of next.** " She said as she walked towards a gated off area. " **Probably best if we stay together from now on.** " Alice said as she opened the gates. "Agreed." The Cul-de-sac kids said as they followed her and Tom. " **Ed, Double d, Eddy? Think you can lead the way?** " Alice asked the Eds. "Sure thing." Eddy said as Ed, and Double d nodded. The Eds walked ahead and Eddy hacked his way through some boards blocking an entryway. They looked ahead to see a long corridor with most of the floor gone and a makeshift bridge made out of single boards being the only way to get across. "Oh boy. Everyone single file line and watch your step." Eddy said as he carefully took a step forward with Double d and Ed ding the same thing. They got across the first two boards seemingly with no trouble, but they were midway across the third board where it suddenly broke on them and the three began to fall.

" **EDS!** " Alice shouted for the trio as they fell. The Eds were screaming as they fell but it ended as they landed in a pool of ink with a splash. A few seconds later they emerged and spitted out any ink that slipped into their mouths. "GUYS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" They heard Nazz call out. "WE'RE ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" Double d said. The Eds looked around to see nothing around them save for something on the wall. Instead of a message it was a picture of some sort of frame. Double d Quickly knew what it meant and held up the glass that Alice gave him, and a message appeared saying, _'It's inside the vault!'_ "EVERYONE! THERE'S SOMETHING DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO TAKE A LOOK! MEANWHILE THE REST OF YOU SEE IF YOU CAN FIND A WAY DOWN HERE!" Double d said as he put the glass away. " **BE CAREFUL DOWN THERE!** " They heard Alice shout. "WE WILL ALICE!" Double d said as the Eds looked for their weapons only to find them gone. "Great." Eddy muttered before the Eds left the room

They walked through the only door there to see the next room they were in was… unexpected. "Looks like some sort of waiting room." Double d said as they heard the sound of jazz music and looked at the sign next to them to see an appointment chart.

 _ **Today's appointments**_

 _PLEASE SIGN IN AT FRONT DESK ON ARRIVAL. NO APOINTMENT NO ACCES._

 _9:30 Dr. Hackenbush DMV_

 _10:00 Bertrum Piedmont (Rescheduled)_

 _10:15 F. Fontaine_

 _11:15 Health & Safety Board Agent_

 _11:30 E. Miser - PP_

 _11:45 Sammy Lawrence_

 _12:00 Mr. Drew at lunch!_

 _2:00 Tomas Connor - GENT_

 _2:15 Charles and the Prodigies_

 _2:45 M.M. meeting (out of office)_

 _3:30 That Puppet Guy_

 _5:30 Harden - UAC_

 _6:00 Susie Campbell_

They looked around the room to see that in front of them a closed off door with the sign above it is saying, _'Administration'_. "Down here must be the administrations offices. Companies like Joey Drew Studios needed administrators to for supporting their organization in a variety of ways including bookkeeping, communications, scheduling, data entry, secretarial services and much more." Double d said.

The Eds looked around to find cartoon posters and a little miracle station. That was until Eddy found a door leading to an area where the sign above it said, _'Film Vault'._ "I think this is the vault the message was talking about." Double d said. The three walked inside and looked through the door window only to see the path flooded with ink that looks like it could go up to Ed's chin. "Great. How do we get inside without flooding the whole room?" Eddy asked Double d was thinking when he spotted a machine with several pipes missing. "Looks like we need to find those missing pipes." Eddy said. "Look what I found guys." Ed said as he held an audio log. Double d took the log and pulled out his note pad. "It's another of Thomas Connors." Double d said as he pressed play.

" _ **Progress report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios.**_

 _ **Although we're making progress, the client's expectations keep changing. What started as a machine to simply mold life-size figures, now seemed to be teetering on the edge of magic more than engineering.**_

 _ **Although Mr. Drew remains convinced they are the same thing.**_

 _ **The process of running the cartoon film through the machine for the figures to imprint upon is going well. We've had several near successes.**_

 _ **One weird note, the first figure ever created was a failed attempt in the likeness of the character called Bendy. Since that time, no other attempts of that particular figure have emerged. And the one that did…I dunno. There's just something… unworldly about him.**_ "

"I suppose my theory about them bringing the character to life was indeed correct, and from the sound of I think we know what _'machine'_ they were talking about." Double d said as he finished writing down the audio. "Yeah and I think we know where that _'first attempt'_ is." Eddy said the three left the room and looked around the room some more until they spotted another familiar machine. "Hey. It's one of those little 3d printer thingies." Eddy said. "And the dial has an image of the pipes we need." Double d said. "But where do we find some ink guys?" Ed asked. "There was a switch at the front desk, it might open the administrations offices and we might find some ink gentlemen." Double d said as he walked towards the door leading to the front desk. Double d reaches the desk and pulled the switch next to the door and the entryway leading to the administration's offices opened. The three were about to walk inside when the saw in front of them was a not so friendly sight.

"Not these guys again." Eddy whispered as the chimp member of the butcher gang passed right by them. "What are we gonna do?" Ed asked. "We don't have any weapons." Eddy said. "Gentlemen. Were just gonna have to stay out of sight." Double d said. "This will be fun." Eddy sarcastically said. The Eds quietly moved through the maze-like offices and carefully listened to the gargling sounds each member of the butcher gang are making. Feeling that one of them was getting too close for their liking the Eds quickly ducked inside one of the offices to hide. The pirate member of the gang was just hobbling along passed the office the Eds hid inside of before it suddenly stopped. The Eds at first were afraid that they were going to get caught but the gang member began to hobble away. "That was close." Eddy said breathing a sigh of relief. Double d nodded his head in agreement before spotting on a small table was another audio log. "It' another audio from Mr. Drew." Double d said before pulling out his note pad and pressed play.

" _ **A small memo to all administrations offices!**_

 _ **Rumors have begun to fly that we simply cannot tolerate any longer. The idea that the company is in some form of financial difficulty is untrue and is a slanderous lie against us.**_

 _ **It is also been known to me that some backroom incompetents are not trusting in my leadership. As a leader, I'm always steering the boat, guiding our destiny. Looking at the big picture. No need for you people to worry about such complicated things. Just do whatever it is you do and trust your leader… which is me.**_ "

"So… When he said, _'big picture'_ was **this whole thing** even close to what he had in mind?" Eddy asked. "I'm not sure Eddy."Double d said. The Eds slipped out of the office and quickly entered another one down the hall before they were seen. As they did they saw what looked like some sort of fountain, and next to it was a desk and on it was another audio. "Another of Wally Franks." Double d said as he pressed play.

" _ **So turns out it's my lucky day! I got to cleaning some of the offices around 2 am last night. And what do you think I find on one of the chairs? A big freaking chocolate cake. Just sitting right there! Practically yelling my name!**_

 _ **You know? I work hard! I earn my pay! Every darn dollar. But you know what this company's missing? Little benefiting perks. And this here cake? It's a perk!**_

 _ **Hopefully no one finds out what I done. Cause if they did. I can tell what would happen. I'M OUTTA HERE!**_ "

"So much for anything useful." Eddy muttered as Double d finished writing the log. The Ed's quickly slipped out of the office and continued down the hallways until they came across an office different from the others more so when they saw the sign above saying _'who'_ owns this office. "Oh my. Ed Eddy It's the office of Joey Drew himself." Double d said seeing the name. The Eds looked around carefully looking out for any butcher gang members who might try to get the drop on them. None in sight they opened the door but found the office completely vacant. "No one in here." Eddy said. "No. But his audio is still here." Double D said pulling out his note pad before pressing play.

" _ **I know how much this part means to you, Susie. Alice means a lot to me too. All my characters do! In fact, I'll let you in on a little secret. I too really believe my characters are more than just drawings. They're alive. They're part of us. And I want people to know them as well as I do. I want people to be able to shake their hand, spend an afternoon with 'em. Love them. Susie. I'll be straight with you. I'm putting together a small project… a little ceremony. If it works, a lot of dreams will come true. And I want you to be a part of it. …I want you to bring Alice to life once again. What do you say?**_ "

"This must be that… _'opportunity'_ Joey promised Susie." Double d said as he finished writing down the log. "Hey guys look what I found." Ed said. Double d and Eddy walked out to see another fountain Filled with ink and some thicker ink sticking out. "One for each of us." Eddy said as he grabbed one, with Double d and Ed doing the same. "Let's get out of here guys." Eddy said. The Eds began to sneak their way back to the waiting room only to nearly get caught by the spider member of the butcher gang, so they quickly ducked through a random door not caring where it leads to only to find a larger area that has two doors on opposite sides and in the middle was a table with another audio log on it. "Another one of Joey Drew's." Double d said as he pressed play.

" _ **Listen Tommy. I know you buys over at Gents are doing your best, but I'm paying for living attractions, not weird abomination! Whatever that grinning thing was I saw wondering around your office, you better keep it locked up tight! I realize it was a first attempt but imagine if the press caught sight of it! Might scare off investors! And in response to your previous memo: If you claim your failures are because these things are soulless, then, danm it, will get them a soul! After all, I own thousands of 'em!**_ "

"Well… I suppose this shown that Mr. Drew seems to care more about himself rather than anyone else." Double d said, as he finished writing down the log. The Eds began to sneak around the hallways and after a few near encounters managed to sneak back to the waiting room and quickly ran towards the mini ink machine and one by one l paced their glob of ink into the machine and pulled the switch. This resulted in the machine to make a noise and out came the pipes they need for the machine. "Well. Now let's drain that hallway and see if we can find the others." Eddy said. The three walked towards the machine and began to install the pipes when double d installed the last pipe the Eds heard the sound of ink being drained away and look through the door to see the ink draining away. As they walked inside they saw in front of them was a vault… or what's left of one that is. "Whoa. Whatever came here had to be strong as Ed to rip this baby open." Eddy said seeing the vault door was ripped from its hinges. "Meaning that there was something in here that somebody wanted." Double d said as he walked inside. The Eds looked around but found nothing but empty boxes but as Double d looked inside the last one he found nothing but a glob of ink and two film wheels. That was when he pulled out the glass and looked around and, on the wall, in front of him was a message saying, _'The demon as taken it'_.

" **Looks like whatever was here was taken long ago…** " The Eds jumped when they heard Alice speak. The Eds turned around to see her tom and the other Cul-de-sac kids standing by the entrance. "How'd did you all get down here?" Eddy asked. " **It pays to carry a rope…** " Alice said. " **…you should try it.** " She added. "Everyone, I think I know where we should go next… unfortunately it's not going to be pleasant." Double d said getting everyone's attention. "And what might that be?" Kevin asked. "The ink demon has something we need…" Double d said. "…we're going after him." He said resulting in everyone raising they're eyebrows. "Uh… what?" Kevin said. "Go after him?" Jonny asked. " **You want to go to his lair? Are you crazy?** " Alice asked in disbelief at the thought. " **That's death!** " She added. "Rolf agrees with angel, has your eggshell head finally cracked Ed-boy?!" Rolf asked, with everyone else agreeing. "Sockhead… you can't be serious, can you?" Eddy asked. "That's where the trail seems to lead everybody." Double d said. "Besides this could be our chance to finally escape this studio." Double d added. Everyone else looked at each other before they all realized that he was right.

" ***sigh* Well, it's probably close by…** " Alice said not liking the idea. " **…probably through that door.** " She added pointing to the door in the corner of the vault. "But it won't be easy to open." She said. "How do we get in?" Eddy asked. " **I'll need three gears, a crowbar…** " Alice listed off possible items, but failed to notice Tom walk passed her " **…hmm, some kind of counterbalance.** " She said before a loud clang of metal hitting metal was heard causing everyone to look over to see Tom had punched the door open with his mechanical hand and turned to everyone, giving them a look that said, _'Your welcome'_. "Or… we have Tom punch the door open." Double d said. "Cool." Ed said. "Dude." Kevin said. "Yeah." Sarah said. "Holy mackerel. He punched through it like tissue paper." Jimmy said. " **Huh. Well, that works too… I guess.** " Alice said. "Let's get moving." Eddy said as they walked through the door. Everyone walked through the corridor and as they did they took a right turn leading to a hall way that has a large view window taking up most of the wall. As they moved down the corridor, the surrounding area suddenly darkened and everyone could hear a heartbeat. " **Quiet. Don't make any noise…** " Alice whispered. The Cul-de-sac kids realized what this meant, and they looked through the window to see the ink demon limping next to them. Everyone slowly moved at a snail's pace but still kept an eye out, even when this close the ink demon could very well smash his way through the glass. They slowly moved across the hallway and continued down and made a right turn to see an ink graffiti saying _'Death'_ with an arrow pointing left signaling everyone they were getting close. The walked out of the room to see surrounding a small area was a giant stretch of ink and across was what everyone assumed was the ink demon's lair. It was a massive fortress shaped like the ink machine. "Whoa!" The Cul-de-sac said marveling at the sight. "Hey look up there." Eddy said pointing up. Everyone looked and saw at the very top of the fortress was an all too familiar device.

"The ink machine!" The Eds said seeing the very machine that started it all. " **Wow! I've never seen this before.** " Alice said as she walked ahead of them and looked around. " **I don't see anything around… nothing to build a raft with.** " Alice said. "We'll have to wade across." Double d said. " **We can't… were not like you Double d.** " Alice said. " **If we go in there, well…** " Alice trailed off before turning to the kids. " **…a drop of water from the ocean is rarely seen again.** " She finished as she walked towards Ed, Double d and Eddy. "Then I guess it's all up to us…." Eddy said motioning for himself, Double d, and Ed. "…and we don't even know what were doing here in the first place." Eddy muttered the last part. "I don't even know why this is all happening to us." He said. " **You three are here for a reason, Eddy. There's always a reason!** " Alice said as she pointed at him, Ed, and Double d. " **Even when you can't understand it.** " She added.

"Actually, Alice I think **I** do." Double d said resulting in everyone to turn to him. "This is just a thought, but I really think this was all… meant to happen. Us finding the studio, activating the ink machine, our first encounter with Bendy, to Sammy, Boris, The fallen angel, The Butcher Gang, The Projectionist, Bertrum's attraction, the audio logs, the ritual, everything. It all fits into this… one big complicated picture of a cartoon company that tried to save itself but forced to resort to chaotic rituals of monsters, demons, angels and everything in between. It's all connected. I think finding this place was more than a mere coincidence. Everyone… I think this was all… meant to happen." Double d said, and everyone was stunned that Double d put this much thought into it.

"Double d. How long have you been thinking about this?" Eddy asked. "Since we first started the original ritual." Double d answered. "What started out as mild curiosity has ended with us being part of a means to end a ritual that has been going on far too long." He said. " **I believe you Double d.** " Alice said. " **I really believe that you all are our only hope to escape this place.** " She said. "So.. what now?" Kevin asked. "I think there is only one thing left to do everyone." Double d said looking towards the entrance to The ink demon's lair. " **Ed, Double d, Eddy.** " Alice said resulting in the Eds to look at the toon angel. " **It's time…** " Alice said. " **…set us free!** " She pleaded. The Cul-de-sac kids looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We will." Double d said, and the Cul-de-sac kids began to walk towards the entry way. Double d however looked back to Alice and Tom and walked over to them. "Before I go… I wanted to say thank you for everything… **Allison Penndel**." Double d said earning a gasp from Alice. " **That's it! That's my real name! How did you-?!** " Was all the now named Allison Pendle could say, before Double d interrupted. "It… really wasn't hard to figure out. There were only two people who played Alice Angel. The evil Alice you saved us from was undoubtedly Susie Campbell." Double d explained. "And as for Tom, it was kind of obvious. Wouldn't you agree… **Thomas Connor**?" Double d said as he turned to the now named Thomas Connor, who gave a look that said, _'That's my name'_.

" **Double d… you don't know what something like that means to me.** **Thank you.** " Allison said before hugging Double d and giving him a small kiss on his left cheek. "Dude." Double d heard Kevin's voice and looked over to see everyone looking at the three. "How… long were you there?" Double d asked as a blush formed on his face. "Long enough dude." Nazz said and couldn't help but giggle resulting in Double d to look away while everyone else chuckled a bit. "Well then... we should be going." Eddy said breaking the ice. Everyone walked towards the entrance and as they did they did they began to think about what to do knowing what they're going up against.

"Well everyone, I guess this is it." Eddy said. "That's correct Eddy, there's no going back now." Double d said. "The time has come to face the ink demon." Ed said. "Rolf fears the worst is yet to pass." Rolf said. "Sarah? I'm scared." Jimmy said. "I'm scared too Jimmy." Sarah said. "We're all pretty freaked out." Nazz said. "But we have to do this in order to get out of here." Kevin said. "Plank old buddy I got your back if you got mine." Jonny said to Plank. Everyone walked inside the ink demon's lair where they see ahead of them a large set of doors and Eddy saw the switch that opens them. "No doubt that he's right behind these doors. If anything happens… you guys are the greatest friends I ever had." Eddy said to Ed and Double d. "Thank you Eddy. That is very kind of you." Double d said. "Aww. You too Eddy." Ed said. Eddy then pulled the switch and the doors slowly opened. The kids walked inside and stare in awe to see a large room with a throne and above it was screens showing looped cartoon scenes. One showed Bendy driving a locomotive, the butcher gang, with the chimp member holding and shaking a bottle with a tiny tiny Bendy inside, Bendy and Boris interacting with a large hand basket with Bendy inside the basket, while Boris had a nervous look on his face, Alice singing while she is standing on a cloud as it began to descend, Bendy serving drinks to the butcher gang who proceeded to start a fight, Alice singing while sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean while a cruise ship off in the distance was sinking, Bendy having a picnic while Boris played his clarinet causing Bendy to doze off into sleep, Bendy putting out a fire but checking if his hose was working right, and Bendy hoisting up a treasure chest. Double d walked up to the throne itself and found an audio log. "Who's is it?" Kevin asked. "It's Joey's." Double d said as he pulled out his notepad and pressed play.

" **It's simply awe-inspiring what one can accomplish with their own hands.** " The audio said. " **A lump of clay can turn to meaning… if you strangle it with enough enthusiasm.** " It added with pride. "Easy for you to say." Eddy said. " **Look what we've built! We created life itself, Ed Edd and Eddy! Not just on the silver screen, but in the hearts of those we entertained with our fancy moving pictures.** " It said earning raised eyebrows from the kids. "Whoa! How does he know your names?" Kevin asked. "I… don't know. That's what I've been trying to figure out." Double d said. " **But… when the tickets stopped selling… when the next big thing came along…** " The audio said with Joey's voice changing from happy to sadness. " **…only the monsters remained… shadows of the past.** " The audio said completely depressed. "If you ask me I believe it should stay that way." Double d said as everyone nodded their head in agreement. " **But you can save them, Ed Edd and Eddy!** **You three can peel it all away!** " The audio said. "Like We'd ever do that." Eddy said clearly not interested. " **You see, there's only one thing Bendy has never known:** " The audio said, and Double d looked down to see to see a film reel sitting on the seat. " **He was there for his beginning…** " The audio said as he picked up the film and turned it over to see a note on the other side. " **…but he's never seen:** "

" **The end** /The end." Everyone said, as they read the note and as soon as they did Jonny heard Plank say to look up and he paled at what he saw. "Uhh… guys?" He said, and everyone looked at him as if he saw a ghost. "What is it?" Nazz nervously asked. "Plank says we have a visitor." Jonny said as he pointed above the throne. Everyone looked up to see the ink demon staring down at them but when he caught sights of the Eds he began to breath heavily and his body began to shake slightly which began to grow more frantic. He held up his right hand which began to grow larger and claw-like, and then held his large left hand which grew larger than it was and then clutched his head, before sinking down behind the throne and the sound of something else growing was heard and the ink demon's horn-like ears grew larger. As this was happening the Cul-de-sac kids immediately took a few steps back all shaking in fear Jonny holding Plank in front of him with his arms shaking, Jimmy and Sarah were holding onto each other, Nazz was holding on to Kevin while he tried to remain calm despite the fact he was sweating profusely, Rolf was shaking like an earthquake, but the Eds were the most affected. Ed was sweating profusely like Kevin, Double d was shaking while covering his face with the film reel, and his knees were knocking against each other, and Eddy was biting his fingernails. Then just when it was all over the ink demon placed his hands on the top part of his throne before he emerged from behind this time using his arms to hoist himself up to show his true form. His torso was larger than the lower half of his body and his head was massive, and his already creepy smile was replaced with an articulated mouth full of jagged teeth. "Uhh… maybe if we stand perfectly still…" Eddy whispered, but never got the chance as the ink demon let out a monstrous roar causing everyone to scream in terror.

The ink demon then backhanded Eddy into a wall until he crashed right through it. "EDDY!" The kids shouted as they ran after him. Eddy slowly got up and was completely dazes from the ink demon's backhanded slap that he placed a hand on the wall to get himself together. "Eddy! Are you alright!?" Double d asked completely worried for him. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Bendy really packs a wallop though." Eddy said muttering the last part as he rubbed his head. Everyone was relieved that he was ok, but their relief soon turned to fear when the heard the ink demon roaring and heard his footsteps heading right towards them. "RUN AWAY!" Ed shouted, and the Cul-de-sac Kids began to run. They ran in random directions but couldn't seem to shake him. "DOUBLE D PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE A PLAN!" Eddy shouted. Double d was thinking of something that could help them and saw a switch and as they continued to run they keep passing by other switches and he connected the dots. "THE SWITCHES! THERE ARE SWITCHES ALL OVER THE PLACE IF WE PULL THEM WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO LOSE HIM!" Double d shouted. "SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN! EVERYONE SPLIT UP! HE CAN'T FOLLOW ALL OF US!" Eddy shouted, and everyone ran in random directions forcing the ink demon to pick one of the kids to chase.

Ed ran to the west side of the room and looked around frantically for a switch until he found one in the far corner and made a mad dash for it. the moment he pulled the switch he heard the ink demon running and saw he was gunning towards him, causing Ed to quickly jump out of the way just in time to see Bendy phase through the wall. Double d was in the northern side of the room and saw the switch not too far from him he ran towards it and just as he was about to pull it Bendy was running towards him forcing Double d to move out of the way causing Bendy to phase through the wall giving Double d the chance to pull the switch. Eddy was running toward the switch on the south side of the room when he was ambushed by the ink demon who phased through the wall in front of him and charged towards Eddy. Eddy quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the charge and pulled the switch. Nazz was at the east side when she spotted a switch and managed to pull it just in time to see Bendy charging towards her but Nazz quickly moved to avoid getting flattened and saw the ink demon phase through the wall. Jonny and Plank were running around the north side to find a switch and spotted one not too far from him he ran towards it but heard Bendy running behind him and knew what he had to do. "Go for it buddy!" He said as he threw Plank and jumped out of the way, Plank sailed across the hallway and landed on the switch's handle. The impact knocked the switch down and Bendy phased through the wall.

Rolf was running through the south side of the room and spotted a switch on the other side of the hallway and made a mad dash for it, but Bendy phased trough the wall in front of him and ran towards him, however instead of dodging Rolf ran right towards him as if playing chicken. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE SOUL OF THE SON OF A SHEPHERD!" Rolf shouted as jumped towards the ink demon and slides under its feet. Rolf quickly got back up and pulled the switch and saw the ink demon phase through the wall. Kevin was running down the west side of the room and spotted a switch not too far from him. Just as he was about to make a dash for it Bendy was right behind him. He continued to run and made quickly pulled the switch as he ran past it and quickly jumped out of the way as the ink demon phased through the wall. Jimmy and Sarah were running around the east side and quickly looking around for the last switch. Jimmy spotted it and pointed Sarah towards it. The two quickly ran towards it and Jimmy pulled the switch just in time to see Bendy sprinting towards them. Before the two had the chance to move they were tackled out of the way by a massive force just in time to see the ink demon phase through the wall. Both of them looked to see it was Ed who pushed them out of the way. "Thanks Ed." Sarah said not believing what she said.

Everyone re-grouped to see a new pathway opened up and everyone didn't want to take any chance and ran inside before Bendy could spot them. They ran through the hall to find themselves in front of a large set of doors and they suddenly opened to reveal a large room with four large glass tube-like pillars, and three looped cartoon scenes of Bendy juggling torches, while balancing himself on top of a ball but failed. Bendy appearing to be cooking, Bendy hula dancing, and Bendy interacting with a baby carriage. "Where are we? looks like a dead end." Eddy asked. They looked around to see on the right-side wall was a machine controls with a valve on it. "These tubes must be connected to the ink machine." Double d as he looked at the pipes. "Think we can use this to get out of here?" Eddy asked. "I guess it's worth a shot." Kevin said. Double d turned the valve and the tubes began to be filled with ink. As they were about to figure out what to do next, the ink demon phased right through the wall and snared at the kids. The ink demon charged forward but everyone quickly scattered and saw the ink demon crash into one of the tubes breaking it and releasing ink everywhere. Everyone quickly scattered as the Ink demon chased after them This time the ink demon attempted to swat the kids like flies and in doing so he broke the other two tubes releasing ink. Everyone reached the last tube and saw the ink demon charging forward. This caused everyone to scatter as the ink demon smashed right through the tube. As soon as he did the lights went out and everyone was fearfully wondering what would happen next. The lights slowly came back on and everyone saw the ink demon was gone. "Where'd he go?" Eddy asked. "I don't know about you but I'm not waiting around to find out." Kevin said much to everyone's agreement. The ran out of the room trough the only opened door only to see it led back to the throne room. "Great. Right back where we started." Eddy said. And a loud roar was heard causing everyone looked to see Bendy standing right behind him and slowly walking towards them. "Well guys… I guess this is it." Eddy said. "Yup been nice knowing you guys." Kevin said with everyone else agreeing.

' _Oh, dear. It can't end like this it can't.'_ Double d, said to himself before he spotted a projector with a film reel missing next to the throne. That was when he looked at the film wheel and realized what the message taped onto it meant. _'The End'_ meant to actually end the ritual. "I know what to do." Double d said. Without even thinking he placed the reel into the projector and it started up. Just as the ink demon was about to grab them a projector came on and caught the ink demon's attention he looked back towards the Cul-de-sac kids before looking towards the screen expecting to see a cartoon. What the Ink demon didn't expect was to see the words _'The End'_ to appear and it seemed to affect the ink demon as if some unseen force managed to place a blow on to him. The ink demon got up and attempted to flee but the projector on the other side of the throne came on to display those very same words and knock him down trapping him. As this was going on everyone was looking at Double d as if he destroyed a priceless artifact. "What did you do Sockhead?" A confused Eddy asked. "Ended this nightmare once and for all Eddy." Double d answered. They all looked towards the ink demon who was snarling in rage. "Double d Ed-boy has slain the beast!" Rolf said causing everyone to look and see that Bendy indeed seemed to be getting weaker.

In a last-ditch effort to get at least one of the kids the ink demon attempted to reach out to grab Double d but a flash of light sent him back and caused his power to continue to deplete at a faster pace. The ink demon still didn't want to go out just yet, so he pushed through the pain and successfully grabbed Double d by the neck and roared out at him as saying, _'IF I'M GOING, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!'_. Double d could only scream as Bendy pulled him in but felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest and looked to see Eddy pulling him back with everyone else holding on to him as well. The tug of war for Double d continued for a few seconds before they all heard Ed scream. "INK DEMON!" Ed shouted as he hoisted up the throne above his head. "RETURN TO THE VOID OF DARKNESS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!" He shouted before throwing the chair at the Ink demon scoring a direct hit at the ink demon's head. This knocked Bendy back, and everyone saw Bendy wiggle around on the floor in agony before ultimately accepting his fate and his body faded away to nothingness.

When it was all said and done the lights from the projectors began to grow brighter and everything suddenly faded to black.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No one knew how long they were unconscious but when everyone woke up they found the, selves in some sort of small-time apartment. There was a lot of things however two things stood out one was a shelf that had the ritual items consisting of the gear, the wrench, the inkwell, the record, the Bendy doll, and finally Joey's book the illusion of living, and the other was a table full of sketches of Bendy, Boris, Sammy Laurence, and the fallen angel. As the others were looking at the table Double d was looking at the pinboard hung up against the wall. He saw several papers such as sketches, sticky notes, pictures, tickets to the Bendy cartoons, and some overdue bills and what stood out was two letters from two very specific people.

' _Dear Mr. Drew_

 _I have to say it was a big surprise getting a letter from you after all these years! I'm surprised you can even remember me from way back in the old days at the studio. I mostly just swept up the place._

 _I'm doing good here in Florida, lots of sun here for me and the Mrs. Hope you're doing good too._

 _Sorry to here about the studio closing down. You all made some great little cartoons there. They was good for some laughs!_

 _Ok I gotta wrap this up. The grandkids want to hit the beach, so I'M OUTTA HERE!_

 _-Wally franks.'_

' _Looks like Wally made it out alright after all.'_ Double d thought and looked over to another letter to find a familiar first and last name.

' _Joey_

 _Sorry, it's been quite a while since my last letter. Been busy with work at Archgate Films. The studio ordered another sequel! So I have been spending many hours in the recording booth again! It's fun though._

 _Tom is doing good, thanks for asking. He's always tinkering on something mostly he's still upset about someone stealing one of his dusty inventions from your old studio. He'll get over it._

 _Have a good new year Joey I'll send you another recipe soon_

 _Warm regards: Allison Connor.'_

' _Looks like Allison and Tom got married and now live a happy life.'_ Double d said smiling at the thought of the two together and felt his left cheek where Allison kissed him. Then it hit him seeing who the letters were addressed to Double d realized **who** lives in this apartment. As everyone else was looking around they heard whistling in the next room. Everyone walked in side to see a kitchen and across it standing in front of a sink was a man who looked like he was around 89 years old, but the kids assumed he was much older. "Come on in children." The man said. "Are you… who I think you are?" Double d asked getting straight to the point. "That's right Eddward. I'm Joey Drew." The now named Joey said. "YOUR JOEY DREW?!" The other kids shouted in union. Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Joey raises his hand stopping them before they could say anything."Children I think it's time for you all to go home…" Joey said and turned around to face everybody. "…except of course you three." Joey said pointing to the Eds. Everyone else looked confused a bit before they obliged to Joey's request. Everyone walked out of the apartment and Joey looked at the Eds before taking a deep breath. "Mister Drew, as much as I would say that it's an honor to meet you but-?" Was all Double d could say before Joey interrupted him.

"But I know… I know… …you have questions." Joey said. "Ask me anything." He said.

And so, for the last several hours Double d had asked Joey a series of questions such as how they we're known through out the studio and what compelled him to create the ink machine in the first place and other things and Joey immediately answered them.

It turns out that the Eds grandparents used to work for Joey when the studio was still in business. Ed's grandfather was a janitor, Double d's grandmother was an one of the administrators, and both Eddy's grandparents had two different jobs. His grandfather was a musician, while his grandmother was a small-time actress who played minor roles. But when the company was starting to show signs of failing they decided to leave early on before it got worse. And Joey explained that by installing the ink machine he hoped that it could be able to save the company, but it instead made everything worse. The last time Joey actually spoke to them was when they said they got married some time ago and that they're gonna be having kids soon and so they moved away to Peach creek and they never spoke to each other since. "And so that's what happened I knew who you three are because I saw much of your grandparents in you." Joey said. Double d felt satisfied that the answer, but there was a small part of him was nagging him to ask more but decided not to ask. "Well I think it time you three should head home." Joey said. "I learned a long time ago that what I've done in the past was unforgivable and that if I could, I could go back and undo it all." Joey said. "I also learned that some things are best left unsaid. And I think you three would agree." He added. The Eds looked at each other and thought that Joey was right. "I suppose you are right. Thank you, Mr. Drew." Double d said as the three walked out of the apartment.

The Eds walked outside and were bombarded with questions from the other kids. Double d gave them the rundown of what happened, and that Joey regretted his actions, which of course was met with doubt by some of them. "I guess that makes sense when you think about how they all knew you guys." Nazz asked. "Rolf is unsure if Mr. Drew really has seen the error of his ways." Rolf said. "Yeah, I mean after everything we went through, I don't buy it either." Kevin said. "Whether we choose to believe Mr. Drew or not is anyone's guess. But at least we have the answers we needed." Double d said. "But there are still a few questions I don't get." Eddy said, getting everyone's attention. "What happened to everyone we encountered like Susie, and Bertrum? What was the real purpose behind the ritual? Where did the ink machine come from? And most important of all… who are these gods that Joey was trying to appease?" Eddy asked. "Those are some very good questions Eddy, but I think Mr. drew was right about one thing." Double d said. "And what's that Double d?" Ed asked.

"Some things are better off unsaid." Double d said as everyone walked back home.

…

…

…

…

As Joey watched the Cul-de-sac kids walk away he heard his door open and then closed, before a voice spoke. "Hello? Joey? You home?" The voice called out. Joey looked towards the entrance to the apartment and out came a man who looked around 75 years old, but it's assumed he's much older like Joey. "Henry? So soon?" Joey asked the now named Henry. "I didn't expect you for another hour yet." Joey commented. "Now you're just trying to impress me." Joey said. "You always expected that from me Joey." Henry said. "Yes. Anyways you probably have questions. You always do." Joey said. "The only important question is this:" He said before continuing. "Who are we, Henry?" He asked. "I thought I knew who I was…" Joey said before trailing off. "…but…the success starved me." He said. "Nothing left but lines on a page." He added. "In the end, we followed two different roads of our own making." Joey said as he addressed himself and Henry. "You, a loving family…" He said addressing Henry. "…me… a crooked empire." Joey said with sadness directed at himself. "And my road burned." He said with regret. "I let our creations become my life." Joey said. "The truth is, you were always so good at pushing old friend…" Joey said. "…pushing me to do the right thing." He said, with his voice having a bit of an edge. "You should have pushed a little harder." Joey said with the edge becoming more apparent.

"Henry." Joey said as he looked Henry right in the eyes. "Come visit the old workshop…" Joey said pointing to the kitchen door. "…there's something I need to show you." Henry walked out of the door Joey pointed to only to see that he was inside the studio hallway the Eds were standing in at the start of their journey.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here." Henry said as he looked around the decrepit hallway. "Let's see if we can find what you wanted me to see."

 **THE END?**

Authors note: Well this is it everyone. And I know just what you were all thinking regarding the ending of the game _'What the f #$?!'_. In all honesty I was not expecting it myself. And we're all wondering what does it all mean exactly, I don't know, but I have a feeling this isn't over by the slightest. The game itself maybe finished, But I don't think that **the story** is. Now dose this mean a possible sequel in the future? I don't know. But anyways, consider this a Halloween present from me. Well that's all everybody and have a happy Halloween.


End file.
